Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: This is my very first frozen story that's on it's own. It adds a few characters of my own but nothing will beat my main one to me. Elsa Anna and Kristoff meet a guy who helps them with a big problem that has happened to him since his teenage years and together they'll battle monsters the 13 brothers of the southern isles and more in this great story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about my ideas of what happened after frozen and I've already completed it handwritten a long time ago and when I'm done with this i'll create a sequel that I'm handwriting right now. So for now enjoy.**

* * *

Six months had passed since Queen Elsa had stopped the eternal winter and was in the middle of January. Everything was great. Anna and Elsa had become better sisters, Anna and Kristoff were madly in love, and with the evil Prince Hans gone nothing could've been better.

Anna was out walking through a huge field of snow one day in late afternoon and was heading back to the castle when a rumbling sound started to shake the entire ground.

Anna turned to see the trees shifting and in seconds a bunch of ugly and scary creatures with pale gray skin, and crimson red eyes were running toward her armed with weapons like swords, axes, spears, crossbows, and bows. Along with giant weapons with wind lances on wheels.

Anna was so terrified that she was petrified in fear and couldn't move.

"Get down," Anna heard a voice say.

She turned to her left and saw a man wearing a black robe, with his hood up running toward her.

Anna still couldn't move and one of those weapons was coming right at her.

"I said get down," the man had said as he went up to her, grabbed her, and then threw them both to the ground. As they did the weapon went right over them not touching them.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Don't move," was all the man said.

Once the creatures and weapons had passed the man and Anna got up and the man pulled out a sword with glowing sky blue symbols.

"GET BACK HERE," the man yelled as he started to chase the creatures.

"Wait," Anna said as she got up. But the man didn't look back and he just kept chasing those monsters.

Back at the castle Anna had told Elsa and Kristoff what had happened.

"So you saw these ugly looking monsters with weapons started to come at you?" Elsa said.

"Yes. Then this man came out of nowhere and he threw us both to the ground and protected us both. I guess if I see him then I owe him. But I never saw his face and I never got a chance to thank him," Anna said.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"He chased after those things the second he got up and he was wearing a black robe with the hood up. And I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or not but I think I might've seen glowing blue symbols on his sword," Anna said.

* * *

A week later Anna was in the marketplace getting ready to leave.

The carriage started to go and after a little while of going it quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked the driver, but got her answer when she got out.

She looked to see a man laying in the road.

The man was wearing a black robe, he had short and flat black hair, a shaved mustache, and a 9:00 shadow.

"Sir, sir are you all right?" Anna asked.

But the man seemed to be unconscious and he groaned.

Anna then put her hand on the man's face and it was ice cold, and had ice freezing on his face.

She then put her head up to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"His heart is beating. But it's slow. He won't survive out here. Help me get him in the carriage," Anna said.

"Yes your majesty," the driver said as he helped Anna lift him and put him on the seats inside the carriage.

* * *

Back at the castle, Anna came up to Elsa carrying the unconscious man.

"Elsa the driver and I found him in the middle of the road. I couldn't leave him out there," Anna said.

Elsa walked up to her and put her hand on the man's face to feel it cold as ice.

"Have the guards put him in the spare bed in my room," Elsa said.

Anna then had the guards help her take him up to Elsa's room.

* * *

Up in the room the guards had laid him in the spare bed.

Anna had noticed a sword in his belt as the guards laid him down.

"Wait," Anna said as she went and unhooked the sword from his belt and put it against the wall.

The guards covered him up and left as Anna stayed there with him and started a fire in the fireplace.

* * *

After a few hours the man had woken up, slowly opening his ocean blue eyes and had no idea where he was.

"You okay?"

He turned to see a girl with red hair tied in two braids and had blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," the man replied.

"Um, where am I and how did I get here?" he asked.

"I found you passed out in the middle of the road, and I brought you here," Anna said.

"Who are you? May I ask?" he said.

"Of course. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"A princess?" the man said.

"Yes and what' your name sir?" Anna asked.

"Um Simmons. Daniel Jason Simmons."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Simmons," Anna said.

"That's Daniel to you. Mr. Simmons is my dad," Daniel said.

"Fair enough," Anna said.

Daniel then started to search his belt.

"Hey where's my sword?" Daniel asked.

"Right next to you," Anna said pointing to the wall.

He looked to the right to see his sword in the scabbard up against the wall.

"Oh," Daniel said getting out of the bed.

* * *

**Okay that's all for now next chapter Daniel here meets Elsa and it'll be a couple chapters before it gets to more action. Considering I've already written this by hand it's gonna be real fun doing it again in a little bit different way than when I handwrite it. Until then this is martymcfly12d signing off see you soon.**


	2. Meet the Queen

**alright here's chapter 2 and this is where Daniel tells part of how he came to be here, and how he explains to Elsa that he saved Anna. So please review and enjoy it.**

* * *

Daniel went up to the wall, picked up the sword, and unsheathed it to examine the blade.

Anna took one look at the blade and remembered exactly where she saw that machete type blade.

She had a flashback of the man throwing them to the ground, and the man pulling out that same sword.

"It's you," Anna said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're the same man who'd saved me that day aren't you?" Anna asked.

"That was you?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Then I'm guilty as charged," Daniel said.

"What were those things you saved me from?" Anna asked.

"Goblins," Daniel said.

"Goblins?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Goblins are some of the worst of creatures. They're vicious, violent, cruel, bloodthirsty carnivores. They go many places stealing and killing where and when they want and like. But thanks to the symbols I put on when I made this sword, I'll know when they're coming. Because once they get within 15 to 20 feet, the symbols will glow sky blue," Daniel said.

"So I did see it glowing. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," Anna said.

"Hey does this place have a queen?" Daniel asked.

"Yep my sister Elsa," Anna said.

"Will I get to meet her?" Daniel asked.

"But of course," Anna said.

"Great, but first I think I might need a bath. Because I haven't had an actual bath in five years," Daniel said.

"I can arrange that," Anna said.

* * *

Anna then had the servants draw a bath for Daniel. While he was in there Anna was right outside talking with him.

"So how is it you came to be here?" Anna asked.

"Shipwreck. Almost five years ago," Daniel said.

"How old are you anyway?" Anna asked.

"I'm 20 years old and it happened when I was 16," Daniel said.

After a while he'd finished, and Anna had given him a pair of her father's clothes to wear.

"You look good in my father's clothes," Anna said.

"It's a perfect fit. What exactly happened to your parents?" Daniel asked.

"They died in a shipwreck. Well in their entire ship sinking almost 4 years ago," Anna said.

After that Anna and Daniel had gone into the great hall. Anna saw Elsa coming down the stairs.

"Is this our guest?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

Daniel turned to see Elsa and she smiled warmly at him.

"Your majesty," Daniel said bowing to the queen.

Elsa walked up to him, and returned the bow going into curtsy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Daniel Jason Simmons."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she replied.

"So Anna said to me you're the one who'd saved her that day. Is that true?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, and after dealing with those Goblins, horrid creatures we're both lucky to be alive," Daniel said.

"Then for your bravery you shall be rewarded," Elsa said.

"Thank you your majesty," Daniel said.

Then a door opened, and in came a man with messed up blond hair, brown eyes, he was carrying a pile of wood, and he was covered in snow.

"Kristoff," Anna yelled as she went up and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey Anna. Who's this?" Kristoff asked noticing Daniel.

"Oh Kristoff this is Daniel, Daniel this is Kristoff my boyfriend," Anna said.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Daniel said as he and Kristoff shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you to," Kristoff said.

"Your majesty. Dinner is ready," a servant said.

"Daniel, how would you like to join us for dinner?" Elsa asked.

"I'd like that very much," Daniel said.

"Then let's head to the dining room," Elsa said.

* * *

At dinner, they all sat at the table, and Elsa asked Daniel how he came to be.

"Well I told your sister that, it was a shipwreck," Daniel said. "I've been away from home for five years. My mom and dad, they probably think I'm dead. I've been going around, saving people from those goblins, wielding nothing but this enchanted sword." he said, showing them his sword that had symbols marked on it.

"You're a very brave man going through all of this," Elsa said.

"I need to stretch my legs," Daniel said getting up.

When he got up he noticed a small snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," the snowman said.

After Olaf said that, Daniel collapsed to the ground.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff then went up to him.

"Olaf, how many times must I tell you? Do not just go up and talk to strangers," Elsa said.

"Sorry," Olaf said.

After a few minutes, Daniel had woken up,"

"Daniel, Daniel, are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Tell me I did not just see a talking snowman!" Daniel said.

"You did," Anna said.

"How can it talk?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, I made him, and he just came to life," Elsa said.

"Hey, now that you're up how'd you like to see the castle?" Anna asked.

"I'd like that," Daniel said.

* * *

Elsa and Anna then started to show Daniel all around the castle.

They then took Daniel into a room, with a view of Arendelle.

"This is one of the greatest rooms in the castle. You're welcome to come in here anytime," Elsa said.

"Nice," Daniel said.

"There's one more thing I can show you if you'd like," Elsa said.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"My ice palace, up in the north mountain," Elsa said.

"Ice palace?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I made it when I ran away from the kingdom on my coronation," Elsa said.

"Sure I'd love to see it," Daniel said.

"Good, we'll head out tomorrow, but first let's get a good night's sleep," Elsa said.

* * *

**Alright, the next chapter is where Daniel has a nightmare about an experience he had in the past and he tells Elsa about it when they're alone. It involves Daniel's best friend, and them getting separated.**


	3. Nightmare

**Okay, here's chapter 3. This is where Daniel tells Elsa about something that happened from the past, he tells her the full story of how he came to be, and the full story of the shipwreck.**

* * *

Elsa and Daniel went into her room right after they'd both changed into their pajamas.

Elsa had wore an icy blue pajama dress, and she'd given Daniel a pair of her fathers, with a blue shirt and blacks pants.

"We have other rooms if you want to sleep somewhere else. But if you'd like, you can sleep in here with me," Elsa said.

"This'll do just fine," Daniel said.

Daniel then started to be worried.

"Your Majesty?" Daniel asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked him.

"I've got this entire thing going through my head, what if I don't get back home?" Daniel asked.

"Don't say that, you will get home," Elsa said.

"But let's say I don't," Daniel said.

"Well if you don't, then you're more than welcome to stay here. But you don't have to worry, you will get home, just tell me when you want to, and I'll take you home," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Daniel said.

"You don't have to call me that you know? I prefer it when people call me by my name," Elsa said.

"Fair enough, Elsa," Daniel said.

* * *

Later that night, while they were both sleeping Daniel started to have a nightmare.

In the dream he was on a ship, he was in a really bad storm with another guy, who had spikey black hair, grassy green eyes, and he had a mustache that looked like it'd been shaved.

"No, no, Chip," Daniel said in his sleep.

Then the ship got struck by lightning, right in the middle and was split in half.

Both Daniel and the other guy tried to reach for each other, considering they were both on opposite sides of the broken ship.

Just then a tidal wave came and it washed the two apart.

Daniel then woke up, drenched in sweat and worried.

"No, not again," Daniel said to himself.

He then grabbed his robe, got out of bed, and left the room.

As he was leaving, Elsa started to wake up and noticed him.

Elsa got out of bed, put her feet into her slippers, and quietly followed Daniel.

* * *

Daniel went into the room with the view of Arendelle and he sat quietly on the couch.

He then removed from under his shirt, a silver medallion that he'd been wearing.

"Are you all right?" Daniel heard a voice say.

He turned to see Elsa behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Daniel said.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" Elsa asked coming up and sitting next to him.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked.

"You're up in the middle of the night, you're drenched in sweat, and that look never gets by me. I know something's wrong, maybe it'd help you if you talked about it," Elsa said.

Daniel sighed and said, "I had a dream."

"Bad dream?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's actually worse than a bad dream, it's a memory, an experience I had in the past, the worst thing that ever happened to me," Daniel said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it, it hurts too much," Daniel said.

"Sometimes talking about these things helps with your pain," Elsa said.

"Alright, but only if you promise it stays between us," Daniel said.

"I promise," Elsa said putting her hand over her heart.

"Ok, you know how I'd told you about the shipwreck earlier today?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Well in the shipwreck, I didn't tell you everything. I wasn't the only one who was involved in it."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"My best friend was also in the situation with me. I remember it as if it were yesterday, me and my friend had been doing what we'd usually done, delivering food and money to homeless people all around, using a ship we had worked to get money for ever since we were both 7 years old," Daniel said. "It was just another day, we were loading our ship up and we headed out. Everything seemed to go smooth that night, when we sailed into a violent storm. Those waves were huge, there was rain and a lot of lightning, from the looks of it we were half way through, when the ship was struck by lightning. Not long after that, a tidal wave hit and we were separated. I washed up on a beach and I thought he was dead, until I found this." Daniel said as he showed her the medallion he was wearing.

Elsa took hold of it and with little light, she saw a name on it.

"Chip," Elsa said reading it.

"Yeah, all these years I haven't been trying to get home, I've been trying to find him. I don't want to go home without him," Daniel said.

"You're a very good friend to not give up on your best friend," Elsa said.

"But I don't know what else to do," Daniel said on the verge of tears. "I've looked so many places to find him, and now I don't know what else to do."

"It's all right, you'll find him," Elsa said wiping away a tear going down his face. "Don't give up on yourself, just follow your heart and you will find him."

"You're right, I can't give up, I've come to far to quit," Daniel said.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Elsa said.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now, but the next chapter is where it'll get to some more of those goblins. Elsa and Daniel will get chased by them and get stranded. So how do you like that? he's going all around trying to find his best friend and he'll also get the help from the others to fight back the entire army of goblins as the chapters go, they'll get more help.**


	4. Ambush

**Here's the 4th chapter, this is where Elsa and Daniel head up the mountain and then are ambushed by a bunch of goblins, then in the next chapter Daniel will reveal to Elsa his biggest secret.**

* * *

The next morning, Elsa and Daniel were woken by one of the maids.

"Breakfast is ready Your Majesty," the maid said.

"All right, we'll be down in a minute," Elsa said.

"Morning," Daniel said.

"Good morning," Elsa replied. "I hope you're hungry, we always have more than we can eat at breakfast."

"Are you kidding me? Am I hungry? Let me tell you something, I've gone 5 years without having an actual, full meal, yes I'm hungry. I'm hungry enough to eat an orca," Daniel said.

What he'd said made Elsa laugh.

"You'd better put on your slippers, when wearing socks the floor is slippery," Elsa said.

* * *

The two then went down to the dining room to find Anna and Kristoff waiting for them.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Anna said.

"Come on, let's eat," Elsa said to Daniel.

A servant then came up to Daniel.

"Coffe sir?" the servant asked.

"Please," Daniel said.

While they were eating, the other 3 started to tell Daniel about the day of Elsa's coronation.

"So you were gonna marry a man you'd just met that day?" Daniel asked Anna.

"Here we go again," Anna said.

"Anna, when me and Daniel leave, you're in charge of the castle," Elsa said.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I'm taking Daniel here up to the north mountain to see my ice palace," Elsa said.

"I know you're gonna love it, it's amazing," Anna said to Daniel.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Elsa and Daniel went out to the stables and Elsa brought out a white horse.

"Daniel, this is Blizzard, she's my most loyal horse. Come here I'll get you a horse," Elsa said.

"No need for that," Daniel said.

"But you can't follow me to the mountain on foot," Elsa said.

"Who said anything about me going on foot?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Come here," Daniel said.

Elsa followed Daniel to see he was looking for a clear space.

"Watch this," Daniel said as he whistled loudly.

Just after he did, a strange mist started to appear, in that mist appeared a gray horse with a black spot on its back.

"Easy girl," Daniel said settling his horse down.

"Elsa, meet my loyal horse Blaze," Daniel said.

Elsa went up to Blaze and she could tell that the horse immediately liked her.

"She's beautiful," Elsa said.

"You like her," Daniel asked.

"I love her," Elsa said going over and mounting Blizzard.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Let's go," Daniel said.

* * *

While the two were going up the mountain, they were talking about the things that happened from the coronation.

Just then a rustling sound in the bushes was heard.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

Daniel then pulled his sword out to see the symbols glowing.

Just then, a bunch of goblins jumped out armed with weapons, and were running toward the two.

"RUN!" Daniel yelled.

The two urged their horses and they were off, being chased.

* * *

The goblins chased them for miles and miles, Elsa and Daniel attempted to get away from them, but the goblins kept on chasing them.

The chase ended when the horses stopped in front of a cliff.

The goblins started to come up to them.

"Where you gonna go now?" one goblin asked.

"We either jump, or let them kill us painfully," Daniel said.

"What's the worse these monsters could do?" Elsa asked.

"Oh it's slow and very painful when they kill you, so I say we jump," Daniel said.

"Let's do it," Elsa said.

And then the two had their horses jump off the cliff.

"Won't be seeing them anymore," a goblin said.

* * *

When the fall came to an end, they landed in a river.

Elsa, Daniel, and the horses had managed to get out of the freezing cold water.

"Cold, very cold," Daniel said. "But it still beats getting painfully killed by those goblins."

"It'll be dark soon. I don't think we'll be able to get back to Arendelle tonight," Elsa said.

"Well then we might as well set up camp," Daniel said.

"You dig a fire pit, I'll get the wood," Elsa said.

"Go," they both said in unison.

Elsa had went and collected all the wood she could get, and Daniel had dug a hole and put rocks around it for the fire.

"We can't use that wood, it's covered in snow," Daniel said.

Elsa then used her power to make the wood dry.

"Okay, but we'll need more than that. Come on we'll both collect some more," Daniel said.

After a while they'd collected plenty of wood.

"Perfect, now we just need to find a way to light it," Elsa said.

Daniel then figured, it was time to reveal his biggest secret.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this. In the next chapter is where the truth from him comes out, any guesses on what that might be? You'll find out in the nect chapter it's something that took me a while to come up with, when trying to put this all together before I wrote it.**


	5. Daniel's Secret

**All right, here's where we reveal Daniel's biggest secret and I'm not sure if anybody could guess, so prepare to find out. This is MartyMclfy12D, writing his next chapter.**

* * *

"Lighting it isn't gonna be a problem," Daniel said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"There's a secret that I've been keeping from you. One that's bigger than any others I've kept," Daniel said.

"What's the secret?" Elsa asked.

Daniel straightened up and said, "You're not the only one with magic powers."

"You also have magic powers over ice don't you?" Elsa asked.

"Ice no, magic powers, yes. I have the exact opposite of ice," Daniel said holding his hand out.

In the palm of his hand, appeared a ball of fire. Daniel shot it up into the air and he made it circle around, then he called it back to his hand.

"That was amazing," Elsa said.

"Wait, you like it?" Daniel asked.

"You should've just told me, you had nothing to worry about," Elsa said.

"I was just scared, you wouldn't like me if you knew this was the real me," Daniel said.

"I understand," Elsa said. "With fear being your biggest problem I-"

"Anger," Daniel cut her off.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Anger has always been my biggest problem," Daniel said.

"Daniel from now on know this, you shouldn't have to hide who you are because of fear. You should be free to express yourself in any way you want, if you don't eventually let that out then you don't know the torture it'll take you through," Elsa said.

"You know, you're right," Daniel said.

"With your power, is there anything you've ever been really good at?" Elsa asked.

"Just this," Daniel said as he started to summon a big force of fire magic. That magic then took the form of a giant fire eagle. Daniel made it soar through the sky, then he made it burst into light and disappear.

"Amazing," Elsa said.

"So how did you get your power?" Elsa asked.

"You were born with yours right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied.

"Well unlike you, I was gifted with mine," Daniel said. "I remember it so well. It was my 10th birthday, a stranger came to see me. He had short black hair, a small mustache and beard that connected with each other and his sideburns. He said to me, 'You don't know me, but like your friends, I too have a gift for you.' He walked up to me, with a fiery red glow in his right hand, he put that hand on me, and started doing some chanting. After that, he vanished into a cloud of gray smoke, I never saw him again."

"Who was he?" Elsa asked.

"He never told me his name. All I really remember from him, was that terrifying voice, and those menacing blue eyes. But not like yours, your eyes are beautiful," Daniel said.

"Thank you," Elsa said warmly.

Just then, they heard a low growling sound.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"My stomach, I'm hungry," Daniel said.

"I'll be back," Daniel said.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"To find dinner, where else?" Daniel said

* * *

Daniel was gone for about 25 minutes. When he came back, he had some fish on a vine, and a bunch of sticks.

"Dinner," Daniel said holding the fish up.

"I could eat that, what are the sticks for?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see," Daniel said putting the fish down and pulling a knife out.

"Okay so, I'm gonna carve pointy tips into the sticks, and then you put them through the fishes mouths," Daniel said.

"After he did it, he put the fish in front of the fire and said, "So you let the fish cook 10 minutes on one side, flip them, then do 10 minutes on the other side."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Elsa asked.

"My dad taught me everything I know," Daniel replied.

"You and your dad did a lot together didn't you?" Elsa asked.

"We did all sorts of things. He taught me how to cook, fish, hunt, sail, climb mountains. He even got me trained in the ways of a swordsman," Daniel said.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Both Chip and me, our dads were great friends," Daniel said. "Like I said before, my parents must think that I'm dead, and Chip only has his dad."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"When he was only 7 years old, his mom died of a heart attack," Daniel said turning the fish over.

* * *

**Okay that's it for here, and I forgot to mention that in the last chapter I had to get permission to use the horses name for blizzard, but not blaze. blaze was my idea, I wanted to do it so that Daniel would have a horse with a name that has to do with fire, so I did the first thing that popped into my head blaze, I liked the sound of it even if I decided to do it a female horse.**


	6. Our Pasts

**OK, here's the 6th chapter. Here is where Elsa and Daniel talk about their events in the past, and to each other it explains a lot about themselves. So please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"So about you? You have anything to talk about from your past?" Daniel asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Elsa said.

She decided to begin, the night she froze Anna's head.

"Did I tell you how I'd been locked away in my room for 13 years?" Elsa asked.

"No," Daniel said.

"It all began one night 13 years ago. It was a quiet night, when Anna woke me up. She wanted to play with me in the late hours of the night, she eventually convinced me and we went into the ballroom, I'd made it snow in there. Anna had started jumping from snow pillars, I'd kept making her pillars to jump from, she kept going faster, I couldn't keep up. I slipped, Anna jumped, and I tried to make another one to save her, but I ended up striking her in the head. I called for my parents because she wouldn't wake up, we went up to the mountains to see the trolls. The oldest one was able to get the ice out of her head, but he had to wipe her memory of my powers to do it. Then my parents had locked the gates, and me and Anna were separated for 13 years. She knocked on my door all the time, wanting me to come out, I wanted to open that door for her so many times, but I just couldn't, I didn't want to hurt her. It pained me so much, I couldn't be there for her when she needed me."

"I don't think I'd want a life like that, especially after what Anna told me," Daniel said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"She told me about what happened to your parents, how they went on a vessel and it went down under," Daniel said.

Elsa then tried to think of what else she wanted to talk to Daniel about.

"So, Blaze huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"How did you do that back there? The way you whistled and she came out of a strange mist," Elsa said.

"I bought her from a man who'd believed in great magic," Daniel said. "I was 14 and I remember it so well, I was finishing my day work at Harvey's butcher shop."

* * *

_"Okay Harvey, I'm done for the day."_

_"Good work today Daniel, here's your payment," _a man with long black hair and hazel eyes said giving Daniel a handful of money.

"My dad was outside and had my mom's horse for me so we could go somewhere," Daniel said.

Daniel's father had straight slicked up black hair, pure green eyes, and he had a full grown mustache.

_"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked._

_"It's a surprise, I'm taking you somewhere," his father said._

He then had me follow him to a nearby place that sold horses.

_"No, no, NO, Dad, you've gotta be kidding me, this is too amazing to be true," Daniel said excited._

_"I figured you'd love this, you've been working so hard, I think you deserve a horse of your own."_

_"You know how much Chip and me want that ship," Daniel said._

"We went to the place, and it was run by an old man we new who had short gray hair, and wasn't very wrinkled with his skin,"

_"Hey, Luke, Daniel," the old man greeted the two._

_"What kind of horses do you have?" Daniel asked._

_"We got all kinds of them, my boy," the man said as they started going though the horses. "We also have this special one."_

"He then whistled loudly, and that mist appeared, she stepped out of the mist, and we both knew that we were perfect for each other," Daniel said.

* * *

"But that's not it, there's a lot more to come," Daniel said.

"Tell it," Elsa said.

"I remember it all, for starters, when me and Chip were both 15, our dads talked and decided we were old enough to go on a journey with them, because they always took these journeys, trying to find great treasures. Anyway, we were on a ship and we headed out, we'd found an old island, on that island had a cave full of gold and gems. We loaded up our ship and in that cave, I found a book that told about all kinds of magic symbols. My dad taught me how to make swords, and I'd read in that book what a set of symbols could do when put on a sword," Daniel said.

"So that's why those symbols are on your sword," Elsa said.

"Yep, these symbols make the sword completely indestructible and whenever danger is nearby, or when fighting with that sword, the symbols will glow. Chip even made a broadsword and marked it with the exact same symbols. But it wasn't just a regular sword, he made the blade of his really long."

"You must've had a great life," Elsa said.

"Yeah, but that night in the storm, it was taken from me, along with my best friend."

Daniel then took a big sniff and sighed.

"Smells like the fish is done," Daniel said.

The two picked up a couple of sticks and ate it.

"Oh my- This is good, this is really good," Elsa complimented Daniel.

They then heard a sound coming from the shadows.

Daniel created a ball of red light in his hand, and saw a wolf and two puppies.

The two puppies came up to them sniffing around.

"They look hungry," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Daniel said taking a fish off of the stick and laying it to the ground.

The puppies then started to eat it up.

"Will you look at that," Elsa said.

Then the mother wolf came up to Daniel and was face to face with him. Daniel was scared thinking the wolf was gonna hurt him, but then the wolf started to lick his face.

"Yeah, okay I like you too," Daniel said.

He then took the fish he was eating off of the stick and set it near the puppies.

"Finish that for me. Cute little guys," Daniel said petting the puppies.

* * *

After a while the wolves left, and Elsa and Daniel had decided to get some sleep.

"Here you go," Elsa said creating a snow pillow for Daniel.

"Wow, is there anything you can't create out of snow?" Daniel asked.

Then he started to shiver.

"You Ok?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know about you but this night is getting cold," Daniel said.

"I think I can help you with that," Elsa said covering Daniel with her long icy cape.

"That's better. Good night," Daniel said.

"Good night," Elsa said making herself a snow pillow.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. The next chapter Daniel talks to the spirits of the king and queen, and they give him a warning about great danger that will happen. What is that danger? Keep reading as I update and find out.**


	7. Warning from the Parents

**Ok, here's my next chapter. Elsa and Daniel return to arendelle, and Ann and Elsa let Daniel talk to the spirits of their dead parents, who give him a warning about great danger coming.**

* * *

Elsa had woken up at about 6:00. She looked to see Daniel was laying next to her still asleep, she then went over to the river for a drink of water.

"Morning," Daniel said waking up and going over next to her.

"Good morning," Elsa replied.

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said giving Elsa her cape.

"Anytime," Elsa said taking it.

"It's warm for something made of ice," Daniel said.

"I wouldn't have covered you with it, if it wasn't," Elsa said.

"Well, we got that idea scratched on showing me your ice palace," Daniel said.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to see it," Elsa said.

"I think we should get back to Arendelle," Daniel said.

"Good idea, let's go."

They then went over and mounted their horses to go back to Arendelle.

"Watch this," Daniel said.

He made a bunch of fire surround him and when it vanished, he wore a suit of gray and silver armor.

"Where'd you get that?" Elsa asked.

"While searching and going around many places, I killed goblins all around and I took some armor, used my power to transform it and made it really strong. Great for protection."

So after that, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the Southern Isles, nobody knew that Hans, his 13 older brothers, along with a man wearing a black cloak, and a man in black and gray armor were watching them. The man in the cloak had powerful magic and was very evil.

It was all 14 of the brothers, Alexander, Felix, George, Phillip, William, Michael, Max, Jack, Sam, Charles, Adam, Edward, and Hans.

"Tonight we move as many goblins as we can to Arendelle," Alexander said. "Hans, you, George, and Michael take them there."

"Yes sir," Hans said taking his orders.

"I'm going with them. They can have the queen, princess, and the mountain man, but Daniel is mine," the man in the armor said.

"Maybe you can use this," Hans said pulling out a metal black bowl.

He took the lid off, and it revealed inside a boiling crimson red liquid.

"What's this?" the man in armor asked.

"It's a rare liquid, not easily found, it can only be found in the darkest of caves. When mixed with 2 different poisonous snake venoms', a pint of goblin blood, and a few leaves of poison ivy, it creates a poison a lot more deadly than all others mixed together," Hans said dipping a knife in it.

When he pulled the knife out, it was completely dry.

"The poison automatically goes into the knife, all you need to do is stab or cut someone with it. Then it only takes a few hours, before the poison floods your body. When that contaminated blood hits the brain: Lights out!" Hans said.

"No! I don't need your poison. I'll deal with him in my own way!"

"Suit yourself," Hans said putting the knife in his belt.

* * *

Elsa and Daniel continued to ride for about an hour. After about that long, they came up to the city of Arendelle and saw they were only a few miles away.

Daniel changed back into his original clothes and dismounted Blaze.

"Take a break, girl. You've earned it," Daniel said patting his horse.

Blaze then started to walk off and she vanished into thin air.

"I can call her and set her free as I please," Daniel said to Elsa.

So they continued to go on to get back to the castle. While they were going they heard something behind them.

They turned to see up to 8 goblins, coming toward them.

They charged and Daniel quickly drew his sword, after a minute or two, he killed them all.

"God! I've had it with these monsters!" Daniel said frustrated.

"Let's get back to the castle, before more come," Elsa said as they continued on.

* * *

Up at the castle, Anna was waiting for them.

"So, how'd you like it?" Anna asked Daniel.

"We never made it, we got ambushed by the goblins and they steered us off course," Elsa said.

"Hey, how'd you like to meet our parents?" Anna asked Daniel.

"I thought they were dead," Daniel said confused.

"They are, but their spirits still live within the castle, and we always talk to them," Elsa said.

"Lead the way," Daniel said taking their offer.

* * *

Elsa and Anna took Daniel into a dark room that was completely empty.

Just then, two orbs of silver glowing mist came out, and they turned into the king and queen.

Anna happily ran up to them and hugged them.

As Anna hugged them, the queen had noticed Daniel next to Elsa.

"And who's this handsome young man?" the queen asked.

"Mother, Father, this is our new friend Daniel," Elsa said.

"Elsa, Anna, could you two leave us to talk to your new friend?" the king asked.

"Sure. Come on, Anna," Elsa said.

She and Anna left the room and left Daniel alone with their parents.

"Daniel, come here," the king said gesturing with his finger.

Daniel then walked up to the king, who put his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

"I'm glad Elsa and Anna brought you to see us when they did. There is a warning we must give you," the king said. "Do you remember how Elsa and Anna told you about an evil prince who tried to kill them and take Arendelle?"

"Yes," Daniel answered him.

"His brothers were the ones who put him up to it. They're in control of the goblin's army," the queen said.

"Also, you must watch yourself. Because when you least expect it, someone that you'd least expect will bring something very unexpected," the king said.

"Who would that be?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry but our questions and answers are limited, we don't have all the answers you need," the king said.

"I guess I'll have to figure that out myself," Daniel said as he turned to leave.

"You're a great man, Son," the king said before he left.

"I'll keep that one in mind," Daniel said as he opened the door and left.

"I like him, he's a very kind young man," the queen said.

* * *

That night at dinner, Daniel told the others what the king and queen told him.

"Something unexpected, from someone you least expect," Elsa said.

"That's what they said, I wonder who it is though," Daniel said trying to figure it out.

"Hey, Daniel, show me your fireworks again," Anna said.

"Anna, he's done it 17 times, how do you know he's not tired?" Elsa asked.

"Once more won't hurt," Daniel said standing up from his seat.

He then shot a bunch of sparks into the air and they burst into fireworks, filling the dining room with light as Daniel made all other lights go out.

After it was done, Daniel brought the lights back on and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the servants and maids applauded.

* * *

**Okay that'll be all for this chapter. Any guesses from the southern isles who those other two guys might be? The next chapter will tell one and then after a couple more chapters it'll tell the other.**


	8. We Found Him

**Alright, here's my 8th chapter. This is where it revels one of those two other guys from the southern isles from the last chapter. I'm excited for this one because it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

The next day, Elsa, Daniel, Anna, and Kristoff had gone out riding.

Elsa and Daniel had Blizzard and Blaze, Anna had her horse that bucked her off when she went looking for Elsa, and Kristoff had Sven, but without his sled.

As they were riding, something had caught Daniel's eye. He looked up on a hill, and standing there was a man in black and gray armor, with a dark gray helmet.

As the others looked to see him.

"Get them all!" the man yelled.

After he said that, a bunch of goblins came running toward the group. When the goblin's were coming, Anna and Elsa's horses bucked them off and ran back to the castle. Daniel got off of Blaze and set her free. Once he saw Blaze was safe, he powered up and drew his sword.

The goblins came running, and then one was shot in the head with an arrow.

They all looked to see a bunch of men coming out, wielding weapons, such as swords, axes, spears, bows and arrows, and crossbows.

They attacked the goblin army, and Daniel went to get into that fight.

Elsa figured she might as well help him, so she followed him.

"Anna, I brought these," Kristoff said pulling two swords off his back.

They took those swords and got into a battle.

"A princess who can use I sword. I have never loved you more," Kristoff said to Anna.

"You hold it there!" a goblin said as a group of them aimed their crossbows at Daniel.

Daniel snapped his fingers, and walls of fire surrounded them burning them to death.

Elsa was zapping goblins with beams of magic, instantly turning them into solid ice, and she was also shooting sharp ice shards at them, impaling the goblins.

"Do you think this is what your father meant about unexpected?" Daniel asked Elsa.

"Not sure. Only time will tell!" Elsa said giving him her best answer.

* * *

As Daniel continued to fight off the goblins, the man in the armor got the drop on him and they started to fight each other.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went over, a few feet away and watched Daniel and the other man fight.

During their fight, Daniel was barely able to land an attack. When he was able to go for a bunch, he accidentally punched the man's helmet.

Daniel yelled in pain after it happened, and then the man punched him and he was knocked to the ground.

Daniel attempted to get up, but the man came up and put his foot on Daniel's chest.

"This was just too easy," the man said. "Once you're out of the way, the others won't be any harder."

"You will not touch them!" Daniel said as he blasted the man off of him with a fireball.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Me and my great powers."

The man charged at Daniel, but Daniel blasted him with another fireball, knocking him back to the ground.

Daniel walked up to the man, as he was going over, he slammed his foot on the hilt of his sword, sending it flying up and he caught it.

"The only one who will die is you!" Daniel said raising his sword.

"Ah, come on buddy. You wouldn't kill your best friend would you?" the man asked taking off his helmet.

He had spikey black hair, grassy green eyes, and had a short mustache.

"Chip?" Daniel said dropping his sword.

His friend then got up and punched him, sending him flying far and landed unconscious in front of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

Chip then picked up Daniel's sword and turned to the three.

"Seize them!" he said giving an order.

Then a few goblins had grabbed the three, before Elsa was grabbed she was able to pick Daniel up off the ground.

"Let's get them to the ship. Move out!" Chip commanded the goblins.

The goblins had started to make the others go, and Elsa was carrying unconscious Daniel.

"Where are you taking us?" Anna demanded to know.

"Where do you think? Out to the goblin ship," he said pointing out to a ship off the fjords.

Kristoff then noticed that they'd also captured Sven.

"Hey! Let my reindeer go!" Kristoff demanded.

"Sir, this one keeps fighting back," a goblin said to Chip.

"I've got to do everything myself," Chip said as he went up and bopped Sven on the head knocking him unconscious.

"If you touch him one more time-"

"Shut up!" Chip said getting annoyed.

* * *

**Ok, there's your answer. How do you like that, Chip sides with hans and his brothers. So there's just that other guy who's also one of my own characters, after a few more chapters you'll find out who he is. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Return of Prince Hans

**Ok, so from the last chapter, we discovered it was Chip who sided with Hans and his brothers. This is where he and the others meet once again. After this is when Hans really becomes a problem through the story.**

* * *

Daniel woke up after a little while. When he awoke, he noticed he and Elsa were tied together back to back.

"How'd we get here?" Daniel asked.

"Me and the goblins brought you here."

Daniel looked to his former friend, and wasn't happy to see him.

"What was that about, jerk!" Daniel said to Chip.

"I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I had to improvise. Plus, I'm just following orders," Chip said.

"Who's orders?" Elsa asked.

"Mine!" a familiar voice to Elsa said.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked to see that face.

"Prince backstabbing Hans, of the Southern Isles!" Anna said who was tied together with Kristoff.

"Wait a second. You know this guy?" Daniel asked.

"Remember how we told you about an evil prince, who tried to take over Arendelle?" Anna asked Daniel.

"Yeah," Daniel replied.

"This would be him," Elsa said.

"So you've made a new friend," Hans said looking to Daniel.

"You don't look so tough to me," Daniel said.

"Ah shut up!" Hans said.

"If you're their enemy, then you're my enemy. Considering you've made my best friend side with you."

"Who says I made him side with me?" Hans asked.

"He didn't make me, I chose to side with him," Chip said.

"What are you doing here? We banished you from Arendelle!" Elsa said glaring daggers at Hans.

"I wanted to see my old friends again," Hans replied.

"We're not your friends!" Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

Daniel then turned to his friend.

"Chip, what are you thinking siding with this maniac? They told me all about him, the things he did. What are you gonna do if he turns on you?"

"What do you care? When have I mattered to you? When has anything that concerned me ever mattered to you?!"

"ALWAYS!" Daniel yelled. "I spent 5 years trying to find you, I searched so many places just trying to find you, I would've searched until the end of my days to find you! Now that I have, you say none of this has ever mattered! I even refused to go home without you!"

Chip then came face to face with Daniel.

"Well that was your problem! You should have just gone home." Chip said chewing Daniel out "You're a liar, none of this meant anything to you, it never mattered to you. Trying to find me was your biggest mistake, you should've just gone home, you're nothing to me!"

Elsa seeing Daniel shocked, had took hold of his hands to comfort him.

"I don't know who you are. You're not who I've known all my life, you're not the great guy I once knew," Daniel said not wanting to accept the truth.

"You're right, I'm not the same guy. He's gone, this is me now," Chip said.

"Come on, let's go," Hans said as he, Chip, and the goblins went under the deck of the ship.

* * *

Daniel still couldn't believe everything his best friend had said.

"Why did I have to stop when he took his helmet off back there? Why couldn't I strike him? Why couldn't I just kill him like an enemy?" Daniel asked.

"Because he's not an enemy, he's your best friend," Elsa said.

"I can't see him in there anymore. The good person who Chip was, is gone," Daniel said.

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up on him?" Kristoff asked.

"What can I do?" Daniel asked.

"Fight what he said. You have to help him, with Hans he's in danger, and you can't just give up on him," Anna said encouraging Daniel.

"Daniel listen to me. I know what it's like, I can see what it is between you and Chip. It's almost like me and Anna. You see we-"

"Let me guess. You and Anna are more than sisters aren't you? You're the best of friends, right?"

"That's right, how'd you know?" Anna asked.

"Because back then, Chip and me were a lot more than friends, We were like brothers. And what he said to me, it hurt, because it turned everything I knew from him, and it was like one of the most painful weapons to attack me."

"Just remember your past, it'll give you courage, and you'll be able to bring the one you knew back," Elsa said.

What they said gave Daniel the guts to do it.

"You're right, like I said, I've come too far now to give up. We're gonna do this, and that means if we have to fight, so be it!" Daniel said.

"That's the spirit," Elsa said proudly.

"We've gotta get out of this first," Daniel said burning the rope off him and Elsa.

"Luckily they left our weapons behind," Daniel said grabbing his sword.

He then went over, and cut Anna and Kristoff free.

After they were all free, a goblin caught them and alerted the others.

"Oh brilliant!" Daniel said readying himself to fight.

Then all the goblins came out and the four started to fight.

While fighting, some of the men who'd helped fight off the goblins earlier came and helped them fight.

"Who are you people by the way?" Daniel asked one with long silver hair and a big black beard and mustache.

"We're humble warriors who travel helping people and protecting them. There's thousands of us spread everywhere."

"Good to know," Daniel said.

In the fights, Kristoff had disarmed a goblin and demanded to know, "Where's my reindeer?! Tell me, before I decapitate you!"

"He's underneath us, locked in the brig," the goblin answered him.

Kristoff then slit its throat, and went down to the brig to find Sven locked in a cell, guarded by a few goblins.

"Hang on, buddy!" Kristoff said killing those goblins.

After he killed them, he grabbed the keys and freed Sven.

"Let's get out of here," Kristoff said as he and Sven went back up.

* * *

Back in the fight on the deck, all the goblins on the ship were all just about dead.

When they finished them, the warriors left.

"That's all of them," Daniel said putting his sword back in the scabbard.

"Maybe with the goblins. But you've still got me to worry about."

They all turned to see Chip looking ready for a fight.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this one. Next chapter Daniel will alone fight Chip. Will he get his best friend back on his side? Or will one of them kill the other. Read the next chapter and find out.**


	10. Friend vs Friend

**Ok, chapter 10. This is a chapter where Daniel will try and get Chip back on his side. The two fight using nothing but those enchanted swords, and their amazingly quick. I forgot to mention in one of the other chapters, Daniel was born with quick reflexes and being gifted with his power made them almost as quick as lightning. Will he succeed or will he fail? let's find out. On with the story.**

* * *

"Let's do it. We can take him," Kristoff said raising his sword.

"Not we." Daniel said putting his hand on Kristoff's sword. "This is something I have to do alone."

Daniel then started to walk up to Chip.

"What is he thinking?" Kristoff asked.

"He's right, Kristoff," Anna said.

"It's his best friend, he knows him better than any of us ever will. This is his fight, not ours," Elsa said.

"You think you stand a chance at killing me?" Chip asked Daniel.

"I don't plan to kill you. I only plan to bring back the old you," Daniel said.

"Then you're a bigger fool and more stupid than I took you for," Chip said.

Daniel closed his eyes, not letting Chip's words push him away. He then opened his eyes and quickly drew his sword.

Chip, who had his head slightly down, lifted it and drew his really long bladed broadsword with his left hand.

"When Daniel said Chip's sword had a long blade, he meant it," Elsa said.

Chip and Daniel were wielding their swords with both hands, holding them straight in front of them.

"If I were you, I'd just quit now, fool," Chip said.

"I'm not gonna let you push me away," Daniel said as they clashed their swords together, and the symbols started to glow enchanted blue.

The two had fought each other, both making high jumps, and quick moves to avoid hits. Both of them using nothing but their enchanted swords, and those very fast reflexes.

* * *

Chip and Daniel had then clashed their swords together and were trying to push each other back. Chip then used his strength and Daniel was starting to drop to his knees.

"Give up now, and I might just let you leave here alive," Chip said.

"Never, you know I don't give up," Daniel responded.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you. One you're out of the way, the others will be easy picking," Chip said.

"NO!" Daniel yelled using all his strength and pushed Chip back.

Then Daniel really started to fight back, taking it very rough on Chip.

While actually fighting, Daniel made a move where he was able to kick Chip's sword out of his hand, and then he caught it.

Chip fell to the ground, terrified and defenseless, and Daniel put his own sword up to Chip's throat.

Elsa could see Daniel's anger was getting to him, so she knew she had to help him come to his senses.

"Daniel, you're not really gonna kill your best friend are you?" Elsa asked.

Daniel, hearing her words, helped him come to his senses and he realized what he was doing.

"No, no I'm not," Daniel said tossing his sword aside.

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Chip. So I'm gonna let you make the choice." he said giving Chip his sword. "If I can't have you as a friend, then I might as well not live. If you are my friend I know you won't do it. But before you decide, this is yours."

Daniel reached into his shirt, and pulled out Chip's silver medallion and then he tossed it to him.

Chip looked at what Daniel tossed him and he couldn't believe it.

"My medallion, how'd you find it?"

"It washed up on shore where I ended up, that night in the storm. So make your choice," Daniel said getting on his knees and closing his eyes.

"This is it, Chip. Now's your chance to kill him."

They all turned to see Hans.

"Go ahead, Chip, kill him, show us he means nothing to you," Hans said.

Chip then started to raise his sword, preparing to strike.

"I can't look," Elsa said as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, look," Kristoff said.

Elsa then opened her eyes, and she saw Chip was holding his sword in place, he wouldn't bring it the rest of the way down. He started to stutter and had tears in his eyes.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Do it, Chip. Kill him NOW!" Hans yelled.

Chip then wiped his tears away, then he looked to Hans, glaring daggers at him as he slipped his medallion on.

"No!" was all Chip said.

"WHAT!" Hans yelled.

"Are you deaf? I said no," Chip said.

He then turned to Daniel.

"Need a hand, buddy?" Chip asked holding his hand out.

Daniel took his hand and got up.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Chip said.

"It's all right," Daniel replied.

"No, it's not all right. I took everything about me that meant so much to you, and I threw it in your face," Chip said.

"That does it!" Hans yelled walking up to them wielding a sword.

"Daniel!" Elsa yelled, tossing him his sword.

Daniel caught it and turned to Hans. He then shot Hans with a fireball, sending him flying back.

Then two of Hans' brothers came out and helped him up.

"Some assistance, please," Hans said.

"Don't worry, we got something great planned. We're gonna blow them up," George said.

The three went up to where the wheel was, and they all pushed over a bunch of barrels that released a lot of liquids.

George then pulled out a match and gave it to Hans.

Hans struck the match on a part of the wheel, lighting it.

"Sayonara," Hans said as he dropped the match.

The lit match hit the liquid, and set the ship ablaze in fire.

"You pyromaniac!" Chip yelled.

Hans and Michael then jumped off the back of the ship. But as George was going, a piece of wood from the crows nest fell and trapped him.

"Look!" Daniel said as he noticed a bunch of powder barrels.

"We need to get out before the fire hits the barrels," Elsa said.

Then they heard the sound of a horse whinnying.

They looked to see a light brown horse. Anna recognized him, because that was the one Hans hit her with by accident on Elsa's coronation.

"We can't leave that poor horse here," Anna said.

"I'll get him," Chip said going up to where the horse was.

When up there, he used his sword to cut the rope that kept the horse in like a cage.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Chip said.

The horse then sent Chip up, and he landed on his back. The horse jumped off the ship, then the others followed.

After they were all off, the ship made a big explosion, split the ship in half, and killed George.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Daniel finally got his friend back and one of the brothers is dead. One by one they'll all die, because I figured the way I made them, they're all too dangerous to be left alive. People as cruel as those 13 punks of the southern isles don't deserve to live.**


	11. Friends Reunited

**ok, so Daniel and Chip are finally back together, and one of the 13 brothers are dead, the rest will die throughout the story, along with a big enemy aka the cloaked man. Who is he? Keep reading and find out.**

* * *

**"**That's one less one of those punks we have to worry about," Daniel said knowing George was dead.

"Come on, let's get to shore," Elsa said.

* * *

When the five got to shore, Chip had helped the horse he saved.

"You know, I've never had a horse. I'm gonna keep you," Chip said petting him.

"Finally, the two of us, together again," Daniel said as he and Chip took each other's right hands, like they were gonna arm wrestle.

They then pulled together and hugged each other.

Chip then took Daniel and noogied him.

"You know what? I think you might be able to keep this armor," Daniel said.

"Maybe. But the black and gray, I don't like it," Chip said.

"I can fix that," Daniel said putting his hand on Chip's chest.

The armor started to glow fiery red, and then it turned the armor gold and white.

"Now, that's more like it. Thanks," Chip said to Daniel.

"Now, how'd you like to meet my new friends properly?" Daniel asked.

"I'd like that a lot," Chip replied.

They then turned to the other three.

"Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, this is Chip, my best friend," Daniel said.

"Your Majesties," Chip said bowing to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa and Anna returned his bow.

"I told Daniel that he can call us by our name's. So if you're his friend, then you can too," Elsa said.

"Thank you," Chip said.

"Any friend of Daniel's, is a friend of ours," Anna said.

"Let's head back to the castle," Elsa said.

"Where do you think Hans and Michael got to?" Chip asked.

"They're probably both still here somewhere," Elsa replied.

* * *

Back at the castle, they were showing Chip around the castle.

"Nice place, very nice," Chip said liking it.

"Hey, I told Daniel that when you're ready I can take you both home," Elsa said to them.

"I don't think you'll have to," Daniel said looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Look!" Daniel said.

They all then came up to a window to see a ship heading for the docks.

"That's your parents' ship," Chip said.

"Well what are you two doing? Go! Run!" Elsa urged the boys.

"Come on!" Chip said pulling Daniel along and the others followed.

* * *

Out on the town, Chip and Daniel were heading for the docks.

"Mom! Dad!" Daniel yelled.

Up on the ship, they heard the voice.

"Daniel! My son!" his father said.

"Well, don't just stand there, Luke!" the mother said.

As the ship was a couple of feet away, Luke jumped off the ship and onto the docks, running toward his son.

"Son," Luke said hugging Daniel. "Oh, I missed you. I thought you were dead."

"Daniel," his mother yelled as she came up and hugged him.

"Chip, come here you!" Luke said as they pulled him in for a group hug.

"Daniel, have you been here all this time?" Luke asked.

"No, just for a little more than a week. I've been multiple places, looking for Chip. We were separated that night in the storm," Daniel said to his father.

"If it weren't for Queen Elsa over there," Daniel said gesturing to her. "I wouldn't have made it. She prefers to be called by her name."

His parents then went up, and bowed to the queen. Elsa returned to the bow.

"Luke and Mary Simmons," Luke said introducing them both.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she replied.

"Thank you, Elsa, for watching over our boy and helping him stay on his feet," Mary said.

"You're welcome. It was an honor having him here," Elsa replied.

Then from the ship, a big brown dog came onto the docks.

"Chester!" Daniel said.

His dog then jumped him and started to lick him.

"Finally, boys, we can go home," Luke said.

"Give me a minute," Daniel said as he turned back to Elsa.

He started to walk up to her. Before he could say anything, Elsa walked up and hugged him.

"I'll miss you. It was really great having you around here. You're welcome to come here and see us anytime you want," Elsa said as she let Daniel go.

Daniel then started to walk up to the ship, but then a couple feet away he stopped.

Luke then looked back to Daniel, who was standing still.

"Come on, Son. Let's go home," he said smiling at Daniel. "Son, are you all right?"

"I've got to tell you something, Dad," Daniel said.

"Go ahead," Luke said.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day, when me and Chip could finally go home. So long, I've wanted to have my old life back. But, here in Arendelle, I've slowly began to start a new life. One that I've really enjoyed, and I don't want to give that up. Elsa has taught me that I shouldn't be ashamed to express myself, and be who I am. Sorry, Dad, but I'm not coming home with you."

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Daniel, come here," Luke said cutting Daniel off.

Daniel then walked up to his father and said, "I understand if you're mad. So if you want to yell, go ahead."

He then put his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

"I'm not mad, Son. I'm proud of you. You've shown that you've really grown up. Look at you, 20 years old, wanting to start your own life now. I'm proud of you for it. Me and your mother both understand, you are home."

"If Daniel's gonna stay, then so am I. He's gonna need my help. We've got those goblins to deal with still. So I'm staying with him," Chip said.

"Fair enough. Oh, and, Daniel, take care of Chester. After all, he was your birthday present," Luke said.

"Sure thing, come here boy," Daniel said patting his leg.

After that, Chester ran up to Daniel.

"Let's go fellas," Luke said as he and the men helping readied the ship.

"So, now that you're staying, you can still stay in the castle with us," Elsa said to the two.

"You don't mind the dog, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Me and Anna, we love dogs," Elsa said.

Anna then kneeled down to Chester, who started kissing her face.

"He likes you," Daniel said.

"Come on, let's go home," Elsa said to them all.

* * *

**Alright, how do you like that. His parents find him and Daniel chooses to stay. The next chapter, I'll introduce who that magical cloaked man is. It'll happen when kristoff takes Daniel to meet the trolls and something in the chapter after that will happen. I won't say, but when it comes I hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Darkness in the Power

**Okay, here's the next one. And I'm keeping my promise about what I said, how it'll introduce the man in the black cloak, who was with Chip and the 13 brothers of the southern isles. It'll happen when Elsa, Daniel, Anna, and Kristoff go up so Daniel can meet the trolls.**

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa, Daniel, Chip, Anna, and Kristoff were walking around the place.

"So, you feel more at home here?" Elsa asked the boys.

"Yeah. Tell you the truth, it wouldn't be home without you here," Daniel said.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I'm really glad you decided to stay," Elsa replied.

"Daniel, me and you should get to know each other more. How about tomorrow, we all go up to see my family?" Kristoff offered.

"Who's your family?" Daniel asked.

"Trolls," Anna answered. "They're really friendly. Sure they can be loud and playful, but they mean well."

"Sure, I'd love to meet them," Daniel said taking the offer.

"I think I'll pass. Daniel's been here longer than me, so I'm gonna have to refuse," Chip said.

"Suit yourself," Kristoff said. "Also, Daniel, if you want to, me and you could go out riding one of these days."

"I'll think about that," Daniel replied.

"By the way, boys, I want to ask you something," Elsa said. "How was it you were able to make such quick moves, while fighting back there?"

"I forgot to mention to you; I was born with great and quick reflexes. When I was gifted with my power, they became almost fast as lightning. I also didn't want Chip to be jealous, so I found a way to transfer some of my reflexes to him."

"Sure, it took about 20 tries, but he succeeded," Chip said. "And, if you think that was cool, then wait till you see what these enchanted swords, Daniel's power, and out reflexes can do when they've all combined."

"We call it the double blade twister," Daniel said.

"It sounds cool," Elsa said.

"Wait till you see it, I know you'll get the chance to," Chip said.

* * *

The next day, Elsa, Daniel, Anna, and Kristoff started to head out to the mountain.

After a few hours, they reached the mountain.

"So, where are they?" Daniel asked not seeing anyone.

"You're looking at them," Anna said as she and Kristoff went into the middle of the place.

Just then, all the rocks started to move, Daniel quickly drew his sword.

"Nothing dangerous," Elsa said putting her hand on the blade.

Then, the rocks turned into little people.

"They're back," all the trolls were saying.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get excited just yet. We brought a new friend with us," Kristoff said.

"Who?" all the trolls asked.

"Him," Anna said pointing to Daniel.

All the trolls looked his way, and they pulled him up with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Everyone, this is our new friend, Daniel," Elsa said to them all.

All the trolls then started to be all around Daniel, welcoming him.

"See, I told you you'd love them," Anna said.

One of the female trolls then pulled Daniel down to her, and examined him.

"He's very handsome, strong looking, looks brave, could use a slight trim with his mustache, but otherwise he's gold."

"You're right, he's a very brave man," Elsa said pulling Daniel back to his feet.

"They're kind of strange, but very friendly," Daniel said.

"You'll learn to love them, it'll take some time to get used to them, and they've got your sword," Elsa said.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"They have your sword," Elsa said pointing to the trolls.

Daniel looked to see the trolls tossing his sword around.

"Hey, give me that! That is an important tool of mine, it's not a toy!" Daniel said trying to retrieve his sword.

When Kristoff got the chance to, he took the sword and gave it back to Daniel.

"Thank you," Daniel said.

Then, another one of the trolls came out, this one was older than all the others.

"I sense great and powerful magic here," the troll said. "Elsa, Daniel, come here."

As they two went up to him, he examined them.

"Just as I feared. Darkness has been born within the fear and anger of your hearts," the troll said.

"You mean, there's darkness growing in our hearts as we speak?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Yes, but along with that, there's a greater dark magic here."

"What dark magic?" Daniel asked.

"Me," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see someone in a black robe with the hood up.

"A person with powers of dark magic. Who are you?" Daniel asked drawing his sword.

"You need not ask, Daniel, we've met before."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps this will help," he said taking the hood off.

He had short hair, a small beard and mustache that connected together and with his sideburns, all of his hair was silvery white, and he had pale blue eyes.

"Recognize me now?" the man asked.

Daniel took a look for a minute, and then it came to him.

"No, not you," Daniel said.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Look at him, a terrifying voice, and menacing blue eyes, it's him," Daniel said.

"You're the man who gave Daniel his power?" Elsa asked.

"That's right. All my hair used to be black, but as time passed, it's grown gray," he said.

"Who are you?"

Elsa asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm being rude. You can call me Axel. And the troll is right. You do have dark power within your hearts, and I've come to collect it."

"Like we're gonna give it to you!" Daniel said.

"I don't recall giving you a choice. Besides, why have you hand it over to me? When I can take it, by force!" Axel yelled shooting Elsa and Daniel in the hearts with bolts of lightning.

As he was blasting them, a ball of fiery red light came out of Daniel's heart, and an icy blue light came from Elsa's heart.

Those two balls of light went up next to Axel's sides, and turned into doppelgangers.

* * *

**Ok, there you have it, the cloaked man is another one of my characters. I find the name Axel to be a good one for a villain. In the next chapter, he'll morph the doppelgangers, and turn them into darksides, ones who look nothing alike to Elsa and Daniel.**


	13. Darksides

**Ok, here's where Elsa and Daniel face their own darksides who have resided within the fear and anger of their hearts. These two will be a pretty big problem, until they're taken care of. So, on with the story.**

* * *

"Yes, free at last," Daniel's doppelganger sighed.

"Doppelganger's?" Elsa said.

"Yes, but unlike you cowards, we fear nothing," Elsa's doppelganger said.

"And don't worry. They won't frame you, once I morph them, they'll look completely different," Axel said spreading darkness over the doppelganger's.

"From now on, they'll be your darksides," Axel said finishing the transformation.

After it was complete, they both looked completely different.

Daniel's darkside had the same short hair style. But he had a shaved beard and mustache that connected together, and golden yellow eyes.

Elsa's darkside had more pale skin, and silvery white hair, she wore her hair tied in a bun, was wearing a dark blue dress, and had midnight sky blue eyes.

"Now, let's see how you handle fighting yourselves. Get them!" Axel commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the darksides said, as they went up to Elsa and Daniel and fought them.

Both Elsa and Daniel took on their own darksides, and both were having trouble beating them.

"Here, how do you like this?" Daniel said, as he unleashed a powerful force of magic.

As he shot the magic, the darkside countered it.

"It's hopeless, Daniel. You can't win, I've spent years trapped within your heart. I know all your powers and how to counter them," the darkside said.

"Yeah, try the fire eagle!" Daniel yelled, creating the eagle.

"How about you try this!" his darkside yelled, creating a fire vulture.

The two giant fire birds collided, and it blazed the place with light.

"There are also powers you have never even used. Let me give you an example," the darkside said, lifting Daniel up into the air with a giant fire hand.

Elsa turned around and looked at what was happening to Daniel.

"Daniel, no!" Elsa yelled. But then she was encased in ice.

Elsa's darkside charged up her power, while Daniel's had created a giant fireball. After they finished their charges, Elsa's charged at her, shattering the ice, sending her flying, and making her roughly hit the ground.

Daniel's had jumped on top of the fireball, then slammed it on Daniel, making him roughly hit the ground as well.

Once the two were down and wounded, the darksides and Axel all started to laugh evilly.

"Well done, my apprentices," Axel said.

"Let's finish them," Daniel's darkside said.

"No. Now is no good," Axel said.

"But we must finish them," Elsa's darkside said.

"Patience. Soon you will get to kill them. But for now, we must rest. Come, I've put in your minds where our hideout is," Axel said as he vanished into a cloud of gray smoke.

The darksides had then vanished into a wall of fire, and a flurry of snow.

* * *

After a little while, Elsa and Daniel had woken up.

"Are you two okay?" Anna asked.

"I think so," Elsa said.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"After you got knocked out, Axel made them spare you," Kristoff answered.

"He must be planning something. We need to be ready for it," Daniel said.

* * *

Back at the castle, Chip was outside and saw that when the four were coming back, Elsa and Daniel were hurt.

"Are you two okay, what happened?" Chip asked.

"It was him, the man who gave me my power," Daniel answered.

"The man who gave you your power? What happened?" Chip asked.

"The trolls said that me and Daniel had darkness in our hearts, then he came and turned them into darksides of us," Elsa explained.

"He goes by the name of Axel," Anna said.

"Axel?" Chip said.

"Come on, let's get you two inside," Anna said as they went to get Elsa and Daniel inside.

* * *

**Ok, so that's why I call this chapter "Darksides", I thought it'd be cool to do something like that. Doppelgangers becoming darksides of their hearts. To me it sounded like a good idea. Well I hope you enjoyed it, that's all for now, wait'll you see the next chapter, to me it just gets better as it goes along.**


	14. The Other Elements

**Ok, chapter 14. Here's where Elsa and Daniel discover there are more elements besides fire and ice. Then through a few more chapters, they'll learn more about Axel.**

* * *

Elsa and Daniel had gone out walking, the next day, talking about how they would defeat their darksides.

"So, what do you think we should do? If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna be a big threat. And not just to Arendelle, but the whole world," Elsa said.

"I'm not sure. I've never dealt with anything like this before," Daniel replied.

As they were walking along, Elsa stepped on some dirt and rock.

"Ow!" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Elsa asked.

The pile of dirt and rock then started to form a man. The man had brown slicked up hair, leafy green eyes, and was very muscular.

"I did. You stepped on my hand," the man said.

"Sorry, I thought it was just some pile of dirt and rock. Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"The name is Benjamin. But everybody calls me Benny."

"Ok, Benny. How did you change from dirt and rock to human?" Daniel asked.

"Earth power, kid," Benny replied.

"Earth power? So there are more elements," Daniel said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Benny asked.

"Because Elsa and I have the powers of fire and ice."

"Show me," Benny said.

After he said that, they showed him their powers.

"Ok. If I stay out here, Axel will find me for sure. Him and his lighting power," Benny said.

"Lightning power? There's more?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, the elements are ice, fire, lighting, water, and wind. In fact I believe the other two are around here somewhere, I can feel it," Benny said.

"Is that what the feeling is? Feeling the other elements around?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, we should find them. But first, I need a place to lay low," Benny said.

"Come to Arendelle with us," Elsa said.

"Is it safe?" Benny asked.

"Yes, it's sacred." Daniel said.

"Sacred?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I know a sacred place when I see one. Things that have to do with dark magic can't come in to sacred places," Daniel explained.

* * *

Back at the castle, the trio were talking about their powers, and Axel.

"So, what was that you said? When the correct two elements combine, they can unleash a very strong and great power?" Daniel asked Benny.

"What do you think that power is?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure. But I've read about it, and that's what it said," Benny replied. "The others are close by. I can really feel it now."

"They've gotta be hiding within the elements like you were. We need to go out and find them," Daniel said.

"Let's go," Benny said getting up.

"Daniel," Elsa stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful. If it's as dangerous as Benny says it is; then you'll need to watch yourself."

"Will do," Daniel said.

* * *

While outside, Daniel and Benny were riding, trying to find the others. Daniel then felt something in his mind.

"Wait," Daniel said stopping.

"I know. I feel it too," Benny said.

In seconds, a bunch of wind swirled around in front of them, then it formed a man with flat gray hair, silver eyes, and had a full grown white mustache.

"And you are?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Victor. You were looking for me, weren't you?"

"Yeah. We need your help," Daniel said, walking over to him.

"No, I work with no one. Go away!" Victor said, about to fly away.

"Please. We need your help to defeat this guy named Axel," Daniel called out to Victor.

Victor, who was about to fly away, stood still for a second, and looked to Daniel.

"Did you say Axel?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, you know about him?" Daniel asked.

"Know about him. I used to know him," Victor replied. "I have much to explain. But if you need my help to defeat him, I'm in."

"Good. But we still need to find the other one," Daniel said.

"I might know where that one is. I had a feeling that was strong around the pond," Victor said.

* * *

A little while later, they came to the pond, and they all had a very strong feeling.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Daniel called out.

Then, some water came out of the pond, and it formed a girl with long brown hair, olive skin, and aqua blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Daniel, this is Benny and Victor."

"I'm Lilly. Pleasure to meet you all," she said sarcastically. "Now go home."

"Would it help to mention we need you help?" Victor asked.

"Depends. What kind of help do you need?" Lilly asked.

"We need your help so we can defeat the one named Axel," Benny replied.

"Axel. You want to go up against him? I don't do well with strangers. I'm like my mother, we never work very well when it comes to strangers. We don't know who we can trust, which is why I don't like them well. But with Axel, I'd take anyone else over him any day. I'll do it."

"Then let's go. Queen Elsa will want to talk about this," Daniel said.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa and Daniel were talking with Benny, Victor, and Lilly

"So, what are you doing here in Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"By the looks of it, they were doing what I was doing. Traveling while hiding in the elements," Benny said.

"He's right. It's been the only safe way, so Axel doesn't find us. He'd never look within our elements, he can't detect us. We've all been waiting till all of this blows over. But now it looks like we're fighting," Victor explained.

"I'll arrange rooms for you. It's getting late. We should go to bed," Elsa said, as they all left.

* * *

**Okay, this is it. These other three who have the elements of earth, water, and wind. Axel is one who has lightning and dark powers. It'll also later explain where Axel came from. This to me, has to be one of my best ideas, because I love it.**


	15. Ransom

**Okay this is the next chapter. Where Elsa and Daniel's darksides capture Chip and Anna, and then demand a ransom for their lives. Even though I'm writing this, I've had it with those two already. The sooner they're taken care of the better. On we go.**

* * *

The next day, Daniel was on the balcony of the castle, looking through a telescope with Elsa, then he spotted smoke coming from what looked like an abandoned building.

"Wait I see something," he said, giving Elsa the telescope.

"No one's lived there for years. Someone must be there," Elsa said.

"I'll head down and check it out," Daniel said, leaving.

"Not alone you're not," Chip said, from behind him.

"Don't try and stop me, buddy," Daniel said.

"I'm not gonna stop you. I'm coming with you," Chip said.

"I'll also go with," Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa said, before the three could leave.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Be careful," Elsa said.

"I will," Anna said, as she, Chip, and Daniel left.

Out in the stables, Chip got the horse he saved from the fire, Anna had gotten the one she used to go and find Elsa, and Daniel whistled for Blaze.

"Let's go," Daniel said, as the three rose off.

* * *

By nightfall, they had reached the place, and when they did, they saw a light on the top floor.

"How do we get up there?" Anna asked.

"Both of you, grab onto me," Daniel said to the two.

Chip and Anna did what they were told, and then Daniel made a few jump moves, that got them up there.

When they were up on the balcony, Elsa's darkside was pouring some liquor in an ice crystal cup, and going through a bunch of papers on the table.

As she was going through the papers, she felt her drink warm up, then it started to bubble quickly. She held the cup up, and smiled when she saw the three.

"Care for a drink?" she offered. "Why are you here."

"I know that you want something. I know it's why you've been attacking us. And I know that it doesn't come from Axel's orders," Daniel said.

"Clever. We're no longer working with Axel, we turned on him, now he wants us dead."

"So, what is it? What do you want?" Daniel asked.

"You're very clever, boy. Piecing all of this together. The deed to Arendelle, that's what we want. We want the deed to take the kingdom. Think of it this way: You give us the deed, and you'll never have to worry about us again."

"Over my dead body," Daniel said.

"Then this will be more difficult than even I thought," she said, chuckling evilly and taking another drink.

Daniel then punched her, making her drop her drink. Before he could land another hit, she grabbed his fist and punched him so hard, he fell on the table.

Daniel was about to get up, but the darkside had put her hand on Daniel's throat and slammed him back down. Daniel had gone for one of the liquor bottles and smashed it on her head.

After that he tried to attack her, but she grabbed him, then pinned him up against the wall.

Before she could do anything else, Daniel powered up into his armor, then pinned her against the wall.

"Look into my eyes," Daniel said, making his eyes turn fiery red.

Before he could do anything else, a fireball hit him, then Elsa's darkside slammed his body to the floor.

"Don't try anything!" Chip said, preparing to draw his sword.

The darksides looked to Chip and Anna, then went over and grabbed them. Elsa's darkside had grabbed Chip, before he could draw his sword, and she put her hand on the back of his neck. Daniel's had grabbed Anna and clutched her wrist tightly.

"Release them NOW!" Daniel yelled, summoning a fireball.

"By the time you fire, I'll have turned your friend into a solid ice sculpture."

"And I'll have turned Princess Anna into a pile of ash, but we're willing to make a deal. Get the deed to Arendelle from Queen Elsa, bring it to us in the ice palace, then maybe we'll let your friends live."

After that the darksides vanished into fire and ice, taking Chip and Anna with them. Daniel didn't waste any time, he left the place and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Daniel had went to find Elsa.

When he found her, she saw he was worried.

"Daniel, what's wrong? Where are Chip and Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Our darksides, they took them, they're up in the ice palace, and have demanded a ransom," Daniel replied.

"What do they want?" Elsa asked.

"The deed to Arendelle," Daniel replied. "Where is it?"

"Come with me," Elsa said, as she and Daniel left and went to another room.

In the different room, Elsa pulled out from a chest, the Arendelle scepter.

"What's that for?" Daniel asked.

Elsa started to screw the top off and pulled out a parchment.

"Safest place to keep it," Elsa said, holding it out for Daniel.

Daniel took hold of it, but Elsa didn't let go yet.

"Elsa, please I need you to trust me," Daniel pleaded.

"I need a reason why," Elsa replied.

"My darkside, he might have all my powers, he might have all my skills, and might know everything I do, but I've got something he'll never have," Daniel said.

"And what's that?" Elsa asked.

"A heart. He'll never have a heart as good and warm as mine," Daniel replied.

Elsa then smiled warmly at him and said, "You're right about that. The same thing is with me and my darkside. We're not doing this for selfishness, or greed, we're doing this for the right thing, to save ones we care for. If we're willing to give something as important as this up: I'd say it puts all that's good on our side, it makes us stronger than we ever thought we could be. The ice palace is over a hundred miles from here. We should get moving."

Elsa then let go of the deed, and she and Daniel headed out for the stables.

Elsa brought out Blizzard and said, "I might be able to use my powers in ways like you."

She then mounted her horse and used her power to create a riding gear that was the same color as her dress, it had a skirt that went down to the bottoms of her knees and was made of the same icy material as her dress, and she wore white boots.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Let's do this," Daniel replied, mounting Blaze and powering up into his armor.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. Next chapter, they head to the palace to save Anna and Chip. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but the darksides have so got to die. Will their reign of terror end, or will they kill Elsa and Daniel? Find out when I put up chapter 16.**


	16. Darkside's Ends

**Ok, here we go with chapter 16. Like I mentioned in the end of the last chapter, I've had it with the darksides and they have so got to die. But will Elsa and Daniel succeed in killing them? Let's find out. On with the story. **

* * *

Elsa and Daniel had went riding up into the mountains. They went through the forests and around dangerous turns. After about 20 minutes, they came upon a small forest with ice hanging from trees like wind chimes, and a small waterfall.

"I know where we are. We're almost there," Elsa said, as she and Daniel changed back into their regular clothes.

The two then continued and after a few more minutes, they came to the palace, but it was in bad shape.

"Oh, no. What did they do to my ice palace?"

"It looks more like an ice prison to me," Daniel said.

"It never used to be like this. It used to be beautiful, but now it's hideous," Elsa said.

They looked to the top balcony and saw Daniel's darkside standing there, looking down at them.

They then dismounted their horses and went into the palace.

* * *

Inside the palace was even more hideous than outside. There were prison cells all over the place, ice shackles on the walls, it was covered with ice spikes, and on the ceiling was a giant skull chandelier.

"Now it really does look like an ice prison," Elsa said.

Then at the top of the staircase, Daniel's darkside looked down at them. He then gestured with his head for them to follow him as he went up the stairs.

Elsa and Daniel followed him and they came into the room where Elsa struck Anna in the heart. In the room, Elsa's darkside was gripping Chip by his neck, and Daniel's was grasping Anna's arm tightly.

Elsa and Daniel glared daggers at them and started to walk toward them.

"Stop!" Elsa's darkside stopped them.

"You try anything like throwing a fireball, an icicle, or a beam of magic at us: they die. Understand?" Daniel's darkside asked.

Elsa nodded her head and they both stood still.

"Well, do you have it or not?!" Elsa's darkside said impatiently.

Daniel then reached into his left boot and pulled out the deed.

"Give it to me," Daniel's darkside demanded.

"Let them go first," Daniel said.

"What?" his darkside asked.

"You heard me. You want it, let them go!"

In seconds, the darksides pushed Anna and Chip away and they hit the walls when they slid.

Daniel then walked up to give his darkside the deed, and his darkside walked up to him. Daniel held out the contract and his darkside took hold of it, but Daniel wouldn't let go. He looked to Daniel, who lifted his head up and powered up. He punched his darkside and the deed fell to the ground as they fought.

Elsa's darkside walked towards it to pick it up.

"No, you don't!" Elsa said, putting a wall of icicles in front of her. She then went and fought off her darkside.

While the two fought their darksides, Anna and Chip got up.

"Chip, the deed!" Anna yelled.

"Got it," Chip said, sliding on his knees and scooping up the deed.

"RUN!" Daniel yelled.

Anna and Chip then ran and left the palace.

While still fighting their darksides, they were throwing attacks at there own, that the other easily countered. Elsa and Daniel were then pushed back and landed next to each other.

"It's no use. We're an equal match to our own darksides. We can't beat them," Elsa said.

Daniel then got an idea.

"We can't beat our own, but what if instead of taking on our own darksides: We take each other's?" Daniel asked.

"Let's go for it," Elsa said.

The two then ran up and fought each other's darksides. The plan had worked, Elsa and Daniel were throwing attacks that the darksides didn't know how to counter.

In two swift attacks, Elsa knocked Daniel's darkside off the balcony and under the chandelier, and Daniel had pushed Elsa's straight down the stairs. Daniel then looked to see his own darkside under the chandelier.

"That give you an idea?" Daniel asked.

"You bet it does," Elsa said, as she shot an ice shard that cut the cord holding the skull.

Daniel's darkside looked up to see the skull coming down.

"No," he said in a high pitched voice.

The skull then hit, and in a burst of fiery red light, Daniel's darkside disappeared.

"No, what have you done?!" Elsa's darkside yelled, trying to get up.

Daniel then started to walk down to her, he then grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Let's see you get out of it this time," Daniel said. "Look into my eyes."

"What are you doing?" the darkside asked.

"I'm gonna make you feel the pain you've caused to innocent lives. Feel it all," Daniel said, as his eyes turned fiery red.

"No! NOOOOO!" she yelled as she started to burn up.

Within seconds, she burst into icy blue light and disappeared.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"One of my best powers. Allows me to see everything bad someone has done, and I turn it against them, making it burn them on the inside."

The ice palace then restored to its original, beautiful form.

"Nice place. You really do have a gift," Daniel complemented.

"Thank you," Elsa replied.

They then heard the sound of someone clapping. They turned to see Axel applauding.

"Well done, you two. Very well done. You've managed to destroy my biggest mistake. Those traitors."

"Don't think that doesn't mean we're not coming for you," Daniel said.

"I understand," Axel said, vanishing into a cloud of gray smoke.

* * *

**Ok, finally the darksides are done for. Daniel's power that burned Elsa's darkside, I got that idea from Ghost Rider how he does that thing called the penance stare, and it burns the wicked's souls. This burns people up on the inside until they're completely dead. The next chapter brings Hans in again, and he'll be more of a problem as the story goes on.**


	17. Poisoned

**Ok, here's the 17th chapter. When last I updated Elsa and Daniel had beaten their darksides and finished them for good. This is where Hans does something terrible, and it almost kills Daniel. What happens? Let's find out.**

* * *

Elsa and Daniel had walked out of the ice palace, after defeating their darksides, and they'd caught up with Chip and Anna.

"Well, well. Regrouping are you?"

They all turned to see Hans with his sword drawn.

"So, you want to fight, huh? Okay," Daniel said, drawing his sword.

He then ran up to Hans and they engaged in a swordfight. Daniel had tried using his moves on Hans, but Hans had quickly moved and dodged the attacks.

"How's this possible? You're easily countering my reflexes," Daniel said.

"I've got Axel to thank. He gave me and my brothers reflexes like Chip and you."

"Yeah, but let's see you master them with someone who's had them longer!" Daniel said, doing a flip move where he kicked Hans' sword from his hand, then knocked him to the ground.

"When Hans fell flat on his back, Daniel put his foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Guess you don't got what it takes. Do you, Hans?"

Hans then pulled out a knife and stabbed Daniel in the leg. Daniel fell to the ground and Hans yanked the knife out. He then started to make a run for it and Elsa attempted to go after him, but then looked to Daniel, who was holding his leg in pain.

"It's me or Daniel, Elsa. Make your choice," Hans said, looking back.

Elsa then looked back to the two, then mad up her mind and went to help Daniel. After she did, Hans ran off.

As Elsa and Anna were helping Daniel, Chip looked at the bloody knife and examined it.

"Oh, no!" Chip said scared.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"The knife has poison in it," Chip replied.

"Poison!" Anna exclaimed.

"We need to get him help. It's only a few hours before the poison floods his bloodstream. If that contaminated blood hits the brain, then it's lights out for Daniel," Chip said.

Elsa then picked Daniel up and Chip whistled for the horses, who came running toward them.

Elsa mounted Blizzard and Chip mounted Blaze with Anna.

"I know who can help. She lives down the mountain," Elsa said.

"Well, then, let's go," Chip said, as they rode off.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, they came to an old cabin deep in the forest.

Anna got off Blaze and went over and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, an old lady with complete silver hair tied back answered the door.

"Mrs. Harris, we need your help," Anna said.

"What do you need, dear?" she asked.

"It's our friend here. He's been poisoned," Elsa said, carrying Daniel over.

She looked at his wound and said, "I might know what can be done. Come in."

"Who is she?" Chip asked, following Elsa and Anna.

"Maggie Harris. She's been the greatest medicine woman in all of Arendelle for decades," Elsa answered.

"Lay him on the bed," Mrs. Harris said, pointing to a bed.

Elsa laid Daniel down and the old lady boiled a pot of water. She then started to go through a cabinet, then brought out some stuff.

"All right, let's see. 14 mint leaves, a dash of rosemary, a few drops of spring water, and a single rose pedal."

She started to mix the ingredients in and brought over the pot to where Daniel was.

"Ok, this is on of my best healing medicines," she said, putting a rag in the pot. "I'm gonna press this rag on your wound. It's gonna hurt a little, but it'll clear the poison out."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I'm scared, to tell you the truth. I've never had anything like this happen," Daniel replied.

Elsa then took hold of his right hand with both of hers.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," Elsa said, comforting him.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"Go," Daniel replied.

She put the rag on his wound, as she did Daniel started yelling in pain, gripping Elsa's hands.

As the old lady was pushing the rag up, Anna started to tear up, and Chip looked away, not wanting to see his friend in so much pain.

"Hold on. You're doing great," Mrs. Harris said.

After a few seconds, Daniel stopped yelling and he felt the pain go away. In another minute, she removed the rag, then wrapped up Daniel's wound. Daniel slowly started to pass out.

"You'll be alright now," Elsa said to Daniel.

"The leg will still be sore for a few days, but the poison is gone," Mrs. Harris said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris," Elsa thanked. "He's a good friend, I didn't want to lose him."

"If only I could've saved my husband. But it was too late for him," Mrs. Harris said.

* * *

**You see? Hans just gets worse. The poison from earlier, I figured use it somehow. I also bet some of you thought Daniel would die. Come on! You think I'd kill my favorite made up character? Not a chance. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	18. Felix's Demise

**Ok, viewers, here's the next chapter. This is where Daniel fights off the second brother of the Southern Isles Felix, along with Kristoff's help. But they're dealing with the strongest one, how will they prevail? Let's find out.**

* * *

Back on the Southern Isles, the king and a few of the other brothers were watching.

"I think it's time we bring Hans and Michael home. And take care of a couple of those enemies of ours while at it. Felix you're coming with me," the king ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Charles, you're in charge of the goblin army until I return."

"Yes, sir."

"Come, Felix. We've got a ship to catch and a couple brothers to pick up."

* * *

The next day, Daniel and Kristoff were out riding with Sven and Blaze. The two were talking about each other and learning more about one another. As they were riding, they noticed Hans and Michael.

"You!" Daniel pointed at Hans. "Poison me, why don't you!"

Daniel then started to walk up, but then, two more of the brothers came up.

"Meet two more of our brothers. The king Alexander, and Felix," Hans said.

"I brought Felix with me because he's the strongest of our brothers, and he'll deal with you two," the king said.

"It's two on one. We can take him," Kristoff said.

"I don't think so. When training, Phillip, William, Adam, and I took him four to one, but he crushed us all. So what makes you think you stand a chance?" Hans asked.

"Strongest or not, we'll beat him, or die trying," Kristoff said.

"Hans, Michael, come," the king ordered and they left.

Felix walked up to the two and drew two swords from his back.

Daniel drew his sword and Kristoff pulled out the one he brought with him.

Felix grinned at them and they all run up and fought.

While fighting, Felix easily countered Daniel's and Kristoff's attacks. Daniel then kicked the sword from Felix's left hand.

Felix growled in anger and knocked Kristoff away, then kicked Daniel in his wounded leg.

Daniel dropped to the ground in pain, holding his leg in pain. Felix then picked Daniel up by the shirt and threw him to a tree, where he hit and fell unconscious.

Kristoff then got up and really started to fight.

"I see anger in you, mountain man."

"You hurt my friend. Now you're gonna get it."

Felix chuckled evilly and said, "No matter how strong your anger is, you'll never stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that," Kristoff said, pushing Felix back.

Felix picked up his other sword and grinned at the mountain man.

Kristoff walked up to the prince, glaring daggers at him and then began to really fight.

Within minutes, Kristoff got the advantage and quickly used it, putting his sword through Felix's chest.

Felix groaned in pain as he got impaled and once Kristoff pulled his sword out, Felix dropped dead to the ground.

Kristoff cleaned the blood off his sword and went over to Daniel.

"You all right?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. Where's Felix?" Daniel asked.

"It's all right. I killed him," Kristoff replied.

"Let's head back to the castle. We'll need to talk to Elsa and Anna about this," Daniel said.

"Good point. Let's go," Kristoff said, helping Daniel mount Blaze.

* * *

Back at the castle, Daniel and Kristoff were talking with Elsa and Anna about what happened.

"So, now another one is dead?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, and I think we couldn't have killed this one at a better time. Hans said Felix was the strongest of the brothers," Kristoff replied.

"I don't know about any of you, but I think it'd be best to kill the rest of the brothers. Otherwise, who knows what trouble they could be to us?" Chip said.

"Then what if we head to the Southern Isles tomorrow and take out the king?" Daniel suggested.

"I'm in for that," Anna said.

"Me too," Kristoff said.

"Count me in," Chip said.

"Then, it's official, we head there first thing tomorrow. We'll also see if the men who helped us in the past will help us," Elsa said. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Everyone then left and went to bed.

* * *

**Two brothers down, 11 to go. Soon all the brothers will be dead cause I know that they're all too dangerous to stay alive. Unless they surrender, they will die. Also who thought Kristoff would actually have it in him to do something like that. Anyway, next chapter they'll go to the southern isles and deal with the king, plus anyone else who interferes.**


	19. Destruction of the Southern Isles

**Ok, here's chapter 19. Like they said in the last chapter, they're gonna head to the Southern Isles and confront the king. But Hans said that Axel gave them reflexes like Daniel and that could be a problem, considering they'll be able to match Daniel's and Chip's moves in battle. But if there's one thing those two never do, it's give up hope. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

The next day, up to 10 ships were loaded with the men from the past, who Elsa had been able to request help from.

On one of the ships, Elsa, Daniel, Chip, Anna, and Kristoff had boarded a leader one to sail to the Southern Isles.

"I looked over the maps and saw that the Southern Isles is only a few hours away from here," Chip said.

"Then this won't take long. We'll move forward 10 miles through the water, then head east," Elsa said.

So the ships all started to sail off and head for the Isles.

* * *

After a few hours, they came upon land just a few miles away.

"There it is," Daniel said. "The Southern Isles."

"I think we have a slight problem," Chip said, looking through a telescope.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Take a look and find out," Chip replied, giving Elsa the telescope.

Elsa put her right eye up and saw that the docks were crawling with goblins, along with most of the town.

"This could be a problem," Elsa said.

"Then we'll fight our way through," Daniel said, as he and Chip drew their swords.

Elsa seeing Chip's long bladed sword, she had to ask him, "How long is your blade anyway?"

"About 8 feet long. It makes good for long range attacks and it's light as a feather," Chip replied.

Once the ship came to the dock, goblins jumped onto the ship, but Daniel and Chip struck them. After a few seconds, the two jumped on the docks and killed the others on there.

"Come on!" Daniel yelled.

The men then started to come out and helped them fight.

Kristoff then came out with two swords.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, tossing her one of the swords.

Anna caught it and went into battle.

With Elsa, any goblins that came near her, she blasted them with her magic, turning them to solid ice, and creating ice spikes to impale them.

"We'll have to fight our way to the castle," Daniel talked to the warrior's leader. "Once we're in, you set the explosives to bring the castle down, but wait till we're all out!"

"Can do!" the leader replied.

So they continued to go through the town, fighting off goblins.

"It figures, they'd let the goblins take over the town of their own kingdom," Chip said to Daniel.

While fighting side by side, a bunch of goblins circled Chip and Daniel. The two were trapped and surrounded.

Daniel then came up with an idea.

"Double blade twister?" Daniel asked.

"Double blade twister!" Chip agreed.

The two who were back to back, locked each other's left hands together and then they both yelled, "TOGETHER!"

Then from their swords, sharp fiery winds hit and killed the goblins, then they did lightning fast spinning moves on the goblins, and finally the two clashed the hilts of their swords together and spun them, making a giant fire twister that pulled the goblins in, then it burst and evaporated any close ones.

"That was so cool!" Elsa said impressed.

"That's what we like to call the double blade twister," Chip said.

"Come on, it's almost a clear way to the castle. Let's go!" Daniel said as they all ran for the castle.

They fought the goblins that got in their way and finally made it to the castle.

On the inside, they ran into one of the brothers.

"Going somewhere?" the brother asked.

"Adam!" Chip said.

"Hello, Chip. Or should I say traitor?" Adam said.

"You guys go. I'll handle Adam," Chip drew his sword and walked over to him.

Before the others went, Chip and Adam had engaged in a sword fight.

* * *

On the top floor, the four came in and saw the king sitting on his throne, and next to him was Axel.

"Welcome, my friends," the king greeted.

"It figures you'd be working with Axel," Daniel said.

"He volunteered to help with my plans," the king said.

"Alexander here, he's the oldest of the brothers. I didn't kill their parents for nothing. I wanted something out of it," Axel said.

"Whatever it is your planning, we'll stop you!" Daniel said.

"Fool. Thinking you can stop me and the king of the Southern Isles," Axel put both his hands up, then shot lightning from them.

The lightning hit Daniel and he flew back, hitting the wall and falling unconscious.

The king laughed evilly and Axel vanished into a cloud of gray smoke.

* * *

Back with Chip and Adam, they were still fighting and both easily countered each other's moves.

"Face it, Chip. You can't beat all of us! You'd be better off dead."

"Well, if I were you, I'd just quit now and not give up the will to live."

"Never! You'll pay for what you did to George and Felix!"

"Then I have no choice but to kill you."

The two continued to fight, moving through the castle.

* * *

Back at the top floor, the king walked from his throne and over to Daniel, who was still unconscious.

"Axel's right. You are a fool, thinking you could beat me," Alexander said.

Daniel then tried to get up, but was in pain and had a hard time doing it.

The king laughed at Daniel because he was in pain.

"You won't get away with this plan. Not if I have anything to say about it!" Daniel yelled, shooting a fireball at him.

The king flew back and hit the ground.

"If you think you're that tough, then try a swordfight," Daniel drew his sword.

The king got up and made a high jump to Daniel, but Daniel jumped away. Daniel then looked to a map, marked with different kingdoms.

"So, that's what your plan is. To use the goblin army and Axel to take over other kingdoms," Daniel said.

"Clever. Though it doesn't matter. Once you're dead, nothing will stop or foil my plan!" the king yelled, drawing his own sword.

"You and your brothers might have the reflexes, but you don't have this power," Daniel said, shooting a fireball in the air.

He and the king then charged at each other and began to swordfight.

* * *

While Chip and Adam were still fighting, Chip had started to go rough and made a move where he kicked Adam, and Adam ended up close to a window.

"I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!" Chip yelled.

He charged at Adam and put his sword through his chest. Chip pulled the sword out and Adam fell out the window.

"One less brother to deal with," Chip said.

He cleaned the blood off the blade and went to the top floor.

* * *

With Daniel and the king, Alexander was taking it rough on Daniel, and he kept knocking him to the ground.

While they were fighting, Chip came into the room.

"Come on, Daniel. Get him," Chip said to himself.

Anna then had an idea.

"Elsa, ice the floor!" Anna said.

"What for?" Elsa asked.

"Just do it," Anna said.

Elsa then lifted her dress and slammed her foot down, which froze then entire floor.

Daniel had slipped while fighting and when he fell, a fireball shot from his hand and hit the king.

The king slid back and couldn't stop. It ended when he came to a window and fell out.

"We did it. We defeated the king!" Daniel said happily.

"Come on, let's go," Elsa said, as they left.

* * *

On the outside of the castle, they all left and were getting ready to leave, when they heard two voices.

They looked to see two more brothers, who looked exactly alike.

"The twins, Phillip and William," Chip said.

Just then, the castle blew up and pieces started to fall down.

The twins looked to see a giant piece coming down.

"Oh, no," they said in unison.

The giant piece then landed and crushed them. Within seconds, the entire castle was destroyed, nothing but broken stone and rubble.

"We did what we came here for. Let's go home," Elsa said.

After they left, the remaining 7 brothers were at the ruins.

"They destroyed everything," Hans said.

As he looked at it, something gold caught his eye.

Hans went over and saw it was the kings' crown.

"I don't care that I'm the youngest. From here on out, I'm in control!" Hans put the crown on his head.

"What will you have us do, Your Highness?" Michael kneeled down, along with the others.

"Get a ship. We're going back to Arendelle," Hans ordered.

* * *

**So now, Hans is the king. 4 more brothers are dead. Six down, seven to go. In the next chapter it has to do with Daniel teaching Elsa to do something amazing with her power. But what will he teach her? Read it when I update next.**


	20. Ice Falcon

**Ok, people, here's chapter 19. Like I put in the last chapter, this is where Daniel teaches Elsa to do something amazing with her powers, like how he makes the fire eagle. He'll teach Elsa to do something like that. Plus, the brothers are coming to Arendelle, but they won't have any parts in this chapter. Next chapter is one I'm really excited to do, once I finish this. Anyway, I'm rambling on. Let's go on with the story.**

* * *

Back in Arendelle, they had returned home, after killing four more of the brothers.

It was at night, when the sun was going down, Elsa, Daniel, Chip, Anna, and Kristoff were talking about what they'd do with finishing off the rest of the brothers.

"Ok, there's 6 of the brothers that are dead, and we only have 7 more to go. But right now, there's just one question: How are we supposed to find them?" Daniel asked.

"They're out there somewhere," Elsa answered. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Daniel, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure. Let's go talk somewhere else though," Daniel replied.

So they both left and went up to a balcony, looking at the stars.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it is," Daniel replied.

"Daniel, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked.

"You can ask me anything," Daniel answered.

"Ok. You know that giant eagle you make out of that fiery energy? How do you do it?" Elsa asked.

"It's simple. One day, I'd tried to do something amazing with my power, and I did it by concentrating, then focusing on an image in my head, and I used my power to bring it to life."

"I never thought that doing something like that would be possible. I wish I could do something like your fire eagle."

"Do you want me to show you?" Daniel asked.

"You'd show me?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. If you want to learn to do something like that, I can show you," Daniel replied.

"Okay," Elsa accepted.

"Take my hand," Daniel said, holding his hand out.

Elsa took hold of it and Daniel said, "Now, close your eyes."

Elsa did as she was told.

"Now concentrate. Bring the image of a bird into your head," Daniel said.

Elsa started to focus and she started to get something.

"What do you see?" Daniel asked.

"I see a falcon," Elsa replied.

"Okay. Now, concentrate on that and use your powers to bring it to life."

Daniel let go of Elsa's hand and she started to wave them in the air. A bunch of snow and icy blue light started to attach together and it went up into the air.

Elsa opened her eyes to see she did it. She created a falcon that was glowing icy blue and had a blizzard forming around it.

"I did it!" Elsa said happily.

"Nice job," Daniel complimented.

Daniel then created the eagle and sent it up into the air.

The two birds had soared through the air and collided with each other, making them both burst, which sent snow falling down.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Elsa said.

"You and me both," Daniel said.

"By the way, Daniel, I almost forgot. This is for you," Elsa gave Daniel a small black box.

Daniel opened it and inside was a necklace with a silver eagle.

"Wow. This is nice," Daniel said.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked.

"I love it. Thank you," Daniel replied, putting the necklace on. "You know something. Ever since we defeated our darksides, I knew that we were compatible in some way."

"To tell you the truth, I was just thinking the same thing," Elsa said.

They both started to stare into each other's eyes and didn't focus on anything else.

"Well look what we have here."

They both turned to see Anna.

"Someone looks like they're falling in love," Anna said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning," Daniel left.

"I see it in your eyes, Elsa. You're falling in love with Daniel," Anna said.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous. I don't love Daniel," Elsa said.

"Elsa, it's all right to admit it. I mean how weird could it get. I fell in love with a mountain man, Rapunzel fell in love with a criminal, and you're falling in love with a man who has magic powers like you."

"I'd rather not talk about this," Elsa said leaving.

* * *

In another room, Chip and Daniel were talking.

"So you couldn't take your eyes off her, huh? There's no doubt, Daniel. You're falling in love with Elsa. I can see it in your eyes. There's no hiding it," Chip said.

"Okay, you're right. I am falling in love with her. The first time I ever saw her, my heart started to beat rapidly at her beauty."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Chip asked.

"I don't know how to begin," Daniel replied.

"I might have an idea. I heard Elsa and Anna talking the other day about a party they're throwing. During that party, ask her to dance," Chip suggested.

"Maybe I will," Daniel said.

After that, they both went to their rooms.

In the room, Elsa and Daniel were getting ready for bed.

"Chip told me that you're throwing a party," Daniel said.

"That's right, we are. In fact that party is tomorrow and it goes on for an entire week," Elsa replied.

"It sounds like fun already," Daniel said.

"I know you're gonna enjoy it," Elsa said.

"Yeah. Good night," Daniel said.

"Good night," Elsa replied.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. The next chapter is where the party begins. Now that Elsa doesn't have to be afraid anymore, they don't have to be locked up in the castle anymore. Plus, in the next chapter, there's something that I'm really excited about doing. Then, after that chapter, it gets back to Hans. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	21. First Dance

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update before, but a couple weeks ago I was I Disneyland and didn't have my laptop. But this is a chapter I've been looking forward to. This is where Daniel teaches Elsa to dance during the party she threw. The two of them both dance for the first time, and together. Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, Daniel was out looking to the fjord from the balcony. Then he saw ships coming towards the docks.

Elsa then came into the room.

"Looks like the people I sent for accepted my invitations," Elsa said.

"Do you mind me asking what this party is for?" Daniel asked.

"For some fun around here," Elsa replied. "You seem nervous."

"I've never been to a party like this before."

"Don't worry. You're gonna love it."

Anna then came in wearing a green dress, with a black top, her hair tied in a bun on her head with a green ribbon in it, and she was carrying a black box.

"I haven't seen that dress since coronation day," Elsa said.

"I know. How long until it starts?" Anna asked.

"It won't be long," Elsa replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready. A queen has to look her best."

Elsa then left the room.

"Hey what's that black box?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, it's for you from Elsa," Anna gave him the box and left.

Daniel opened the box and inside was a suit that was the same blue color as Elsa's dress, and there was a pair of white gloves with it.

"This is nice," Daniel held up the suit.

"Gift from Elsa?"

Daniel turned to see Chip wearing a suit white as snow, with his hair combed flat.

"Where'd you get that?" Daniel asked.

"Elsa made it for me. And it looks like she made you one too."

"I've never seen you with your hair combed," Daniel said.

"I wanted to look nice," Chip said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go change," Daniel left.

While heading for the changing room, he caught up with Olaf.

"Hi, Daniel. What is that?" Olaf asked curiously.

"Just something Elsa made for me, for the party," Daniel replied.

"Oh. It's nice," Olaf said.

"You're right. It is," Daniel said. "I've got to get changed into this."

"Okay. Bye," Olaf walked off.

* * *

Later that night, the ballroom was full of people dancing and chattering.

Daniel had caught up with Anna and Kristoff, who was wearing a suit with a white torso, and black pants.

"You look good in that. Is that what Elsa made you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of Elsa, have you seen her?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. Sorry," Anna replied.

"I'll go see if I can find her," Daniel said, walking off.

While he was walking, a servant came up to him.

"Champagne, sir?" the servant held out a tray with a few champagne glasses.

"Why not?" Daniel took a glass.

After that, he continued walking and then he spotted Elsa, who'd now wore a dress like her other one, but it was white as snow.

Elsa also looked to Daniel and they stared for a second, then they smiled warmly at each other and walked to the other. Daniel finished his drink and walked up to Elsa.

"Good evening," Daniel greeted.

"Good evening," Elsa replied.

"I must say, you look breathtakingly beautiful," Daniel said.

"And you look devilishly handsome," Elsa replied.

"Elsa," Daniel said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Would you care to dance?" Daniel held out his right hand.

"I'm sorry. But I don't dance," Elsa said.

"You never have before, have you?" Daniel asked.

"No. I don't know how to dance either," Elsa said.

"It's all right. Neither do I," Daniel said.

Elsa thought for a minute, then she took hold of his left hand.

"Lead the way, sir," Elsa said.

They both then started to walk to the dance floor and then got into position.

They stood still for a minute and Elsa had a nervous look on her face.

"Hey do you trust me on this?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Elsa replied.

"Ready?" Daniel asked.

She nodded with a smile on her face.

She and Daniel looked at each other smiling, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Go," Daniel said, as he lead them into waltz.

From the tables, Anna, Kristoff, and Chip were all looking towards Elsa and Daniel.

"Wow. He's actually doing it," Chip said. "I didn't know he could dance so well."

"You didn't know your best friend could dance?" Anna asked.

"No. He's never done it before and for his first time, he's doing great," Chip said.

"Well let's not just stand here and do nothing. Come on!" Anna pulled Kristoff out to the dance floor.

For the other nights of the party, Elsa and Daniel danced with each other each night. The two had never been happier.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. The next chapter it gets back to Hans and his brothers, but Axel, it'll take a little while before it actually goes back to him. He'll become a really big threat, that's why I made him, because they don't know what he's capable of. Okay, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	22. Injured Queen

**Ok, here's the next one. In this Elsa and Daniel go to an abandoned fortress in the woods, which is Hans and his brothers hiding place, since their home is now destroyed, and thanks to Hans, he hurts Elsa, then nearly gets the drop on both she and Daniel. I'm also brining in someone else that I never liked in the movie. Three of them to be exact. So who are those three? Let's find out.**

* * *

A few days later, Daniel was walking through the hallways, all happy, and he was humming the music that played at the party to himself.

"You seem happy."

Daniel looked to see the king's spirit, standing there.

"What has your mood lifted?"

"That party was great. Elsa and I danced together, and I enjoyed every second of it." Daniel said. "I'm in such a good mood, right now, and nothing can ruin it."

Daniel then walked off and the king smiled happily, knowing he was in love.

Daniel then went out to a balcony and saw that there was smoke coming from the forest. Daniel pulled out his telescope and slightly saw a building.

"You see something?"

He looked to see Elsa behind him.

"There's some king of building out there that has smoke coming out."

He gave Elsa his telescope, and she looked to see it too.

"You're right. I have a bad felling, but we better have a look."

"We?"

"Yes. You think I'm going to let you go on your own."

Elsa then left and went to tell Anna about it.

"I know I promised you we'd never do it again. But as dangerous as this is getting, I want you to make sure those gates stay closed until Daniel and I return. Okay?" Elsa asked.

"All right," Anna replied.

"Don't worry. I will come back."

Elsa then turned away and left for the stables.

* * *

Elsa and Daniel had rode out and after a while, came to the building.

Elsa then got off her horse let it leave.

"All the horses know their way back to Arendelle," Elsa said.

The two then went to see goblins guarding the place.

"Looks like Hans and his brothers are using this place as a fortress," Daniel said. "We need to find a way to sneak in."

"I might have an idea," Elsa said.

Just then, Daniel fell to the ground, unconscious. Elsa then looked up and saw a few more goblins. One had a wooden pole, and hit Elsa on the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

A little while later, Elsa and Daniel had both woken up in a prison cell.

"Not again," Elsa said.

"Yes. You once again wake up, and find yourself in a cell."

They both looked to see Hans on the outside.

"But lucky you, this time you have a friend with you. So you're not alone," Hans finished.

"Why did you come back to Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"You took our kingdom from us. Now I'm gonna take yours."

"Not while I'm around," Daniel said.

"Oh, but I do have a little more help this time. Someone who's been so desperate to get revenge on you, for a long time."

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Me."

Elsa looked to see the Duke and his bodyguards.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Duke of Weasel town," Elsa mocked.

"For the last time, it's Weselton!" the Duke snapped.

Daniel then bust out laughing.

"This is who's helping you? A scrawny old fool. Someone who hides behind his bodyguards?" Daniel continued laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Duke snapped. "Two wicked sorcerers. Ones who must be destroyed."

"Come. We'll deal with them later," Hans said, leading them all to leave.

A little while after they left, Daniel had tried using his power to melt the bars.

"It's no use. The cold of this place is weakening me. I can't melt the bars."

"I might have a better idea."

"What?"

Elsa then created a key of ice.

"That works," Daniel said, taking the key and opening the door with it. "Yes! It worked."

The two then started to go up a staircase, where one of the goblins came to at the top, and started to go and warn the others.

"Ah, give me a break!" Daniel said frustrated.

Daniel then drew his sword and he and Elsa moved up the stairs, then they came into a room where Hans and the others were. All the goblins there were started to charge at the two, then they fought back.

Daniel had swiftly struck down any that came to him and used his power to burn them to death, or turn them to piles of ash.

Elsa had been using her power to create flurries to blind them, crush them with ice walls, make sharp icicles to impale them, shoot sharp shards at them, and turn them to solid ice sculptures.

While fighting, Hans came up to Elsa and grabbed her by her neck.

"Always watch your back. Otherwise you'll be killed," Hans said, throwing her to a pile of old suits of armor and other metals.

Once Elsa hit the big pile, the stuff collapsed and fell on her legs.

As Daniel saw it, Elsa looked really hurt.

"No!" Daniel yelled, running over to defend her.

As he moved over, the goblins knocked arrows into their bows and crossbows, and aimed them at Daniel.

"Make one more move, and your dead," Hans said. "Give up. You can't win now."

"One thing you should know about me: I always have a plan B."

Daniel then released a force of fiery magic, which sent Hans, Duke, his guards, and his brothers flying back, and it incinerated all the goblins. It also blew the stuff off of Elsa's legs, and Daniel picked her up, then ran for it.

Hans picked up a crossbow and shot an arrow at Daniel, but he missed as Daniel turned the corner.

Daniel then ran up to a staircase, that went up to the roof.

On the roof, Daniel looked over the ledge and saw they were 8 stories high.

"You considering making a jump? Go ahead. The fall will kill you."

They turned to see Hans putting an arrow into his crossbow.

"Unless you'd rather have me kill you both."

"Listen, Hans. If you let Elsa go, I'll let you kill me."

"Afraid I can't do that. But if you're willing to go and die like that: I'll kill you first, so you don't have to see Elsa die."

Daniel looked back over to the ledge.

"Let's go for it," Elsa said. "I'd rather die with you, than letting Hans kill us both."

Daniel nodded and he and Elsa held each other tightly, then he jumped over the ledge.

"That takes care of my problem," Hans said.

Once Elsa and Daniel hit the ground, they fell through thin ice in the moat, and landed in the water.

In seconds, Daniel and Elsa popped out of the water. Daniel was yelling at how cold the water was, and put Elsa on the ground. She then helped Daniel out of the water.

"Cold. Very cold!" Daniel said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Elsa replied, "The cold has never been a problem to me. But what about you?"

"I just jumped from an 8 story rooftop, and we landed in ice cold water. You m-m-m may be immune to cold, but I'm not."

"You look bad. Ow, my legs," Elsa said, holding her legs in pain.

Daniel looked to see her legs were swollen.

"Oh. We need to get back to Arendelle."

"How?"

"I'll carry you."

Daniel then picked Elsa up and started to use all his strength to run.

* * *

As they were going, a blizzard started to pick up, and it got faster and faster.

Daniel had slowed down, for he was freezing, and from the water, it started to turn to ice.

"Daniel, you're getting a frostbite."

"I'm fine."

But Daniel was just getting weaker.

"Can't you use your power to warm yourself."

"No. Not in this kind of blizzard. It's to much, and it'd put my fire out too fast."

As they continued to go, Elsa fell unconscious, and then Daniel collapsed.

"Warmth. I need warmth."

As he started to fall unconscious, something caught his eye. He looked to see the king.

"Your Majesty?"

"Don't give up, Daniel. Elsa needs you, don't let her down now. You're closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

The king then pointed forward, and it showed that Arendelle was less than a mile away.

"Keep going. You can make it."

The king then vanished.

Daniel then put a serious look on his face and got up on his feet. He then started to run as fast as he could.

Within only about 10 minutes, he'd arrived in front of the castle, where he passed out.

After he did, the guards cam out to them.

"Sir, are you alright? What happened?"

"At the fortress, a pile of metal collapsed on Elsa. I did my best to fight the blizzard and get her back here. Her legs are swollen. She's hurt."

"It's all right. You're both home now. Take the queen to the medical room, and get him somewhere warm."

The other guards came out and got the two inside.

* * *

Daniel had been taken into the library, where the fireplace was lit, and the servants wrapped a blanket around him.

Daniel had woken up, to find Kai next to his side.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked.

"Relax, sir. You're just recovering from being out in that blizzard."

"What happened?"

"You made it back to the castle and you passed out in front of the gates. Then the guards brought you in here. You were ice cold from being out there. But not to worry, there's a kettle of tea on the stove, right now."

"Where's Elsa? Is she okay?"

"You could ask her yourself."

Daniel looked to see Elsa being brought in by maids, and had her legs wrapped up.

The maids sat her next to Daniel, and one of the maids lay down the kettle of tea.

"We'll let you two have some alone time," Kai said, as he and the maids left.

"You all right?" Elsa asked.

Yeah. I'm fine. The warmth is helping me," Daniel replied.

"And your powers?"

"They're slowly returning to me."

"I want to thank you for what you did out there."

"It wasn't much."

"Not much? You saved us both from Hans, you got us both back to Arendelle, carrying me, while I was hurt in a sub-zero blizzard."

"I guess I did really help."

"That was very brave of you, Daniel. And I'm thankful for that."

"I wasn't about to let Arendelle lose their queen. I don't know what you mean to others out there, but your important to me. You mean the entire world to me."

Daniel then held his hand out, and Elsa took hold with both of hers.

"This is for saving me."

Elsa then put her hands on Daniel's face and kissed him on his forehead.

After that, Daniel started to glow fiery red.

"Weird. That's never happened," Daniel said.

Elsa then made herself glow icy blue.

The two then took hold of each other's hands, and stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

**Now it's official. Those two are falling in love. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter passes by a couple of months, so it's in the spring. They also learn more about Axel thanks to Victor, because he know what happened to Axel, and why he's evil. Until then enjoy this chapter.**


	23. Axel's Story

**Ok, let's continue this, shall we? Like I told you in the last chapter, this is where Victor tells Elsa and Daniel about why Axel is evil, and what happened, because he had an experience of it in person, plus it's also how Vic got his wind powers. How does that story go? Read and find out.**

* * *

Two months later, in the warmness of spring, Elsa and Daniel were in the library talking with each other, because they hadn't had an encounter with Axel in months.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that we haven't seen Axel in over two months. I think he's planning something," Daniel said.

"I can't believe that we're up against a wicked man with dark powers," Elsa said.

"He wasn't always that wicked man he is today."

The two looked to see Victor coming in.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I just overheard you two."

"What did you say? You said Axel wasn't always as evil as he is to this day?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. If you don't remember what I said, I knew him when I was just a kid."

"I remember. But if Axel wasn't always wicked and evil, who was he?" Daniel asked.

"It was something that happened by mistake, that made him evil," Victor replied.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Elsa asked.

Victor nodded and he came and pulled up a chair to sit down.

"Long ago, when I was only a little boy at the age of 10, I had good parents, and an older brother, and we knew this man. He was a kind man, who was born with magic powers, which he used to heal and cure ill and injured people. Before he turned evil he had flat blonde hair, pure green eyes, and he had a voice that made you feel warm on the inside."

"So, Axel was a more nice looking man?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. He was our friend, and we loved seeing him," Victor replied.

"So, what happened to him?" Elsa asked.

"Axel had this book about magic powers, one that only people of pure heart, or with magic powers running in their blood could work that book's magic. Once while reading it, Axel discovered a way to gain the powers of earth's elements. But the page after that on had been torn out, and that page had information about some things that could happen. Axel had wanted to gain the elements, knowing it would make him stronger, so he could go and help more people. But that missing page, it held information that was needed, for it held information that something else could be born, if the ritual were done. So after Axel had read over how to do the ritual, he decided to do it. We watched him when he did it, and when the ritual started he started to glow brightly gold, for he'd succeeded."

"That sounds great to see," Daniel said.

"It was amazing. The most amazing thing I'd ever seen, but after the ritual was done, something happened. The golden glow on him turned into dark shadows. Then it was there we all started to get scared. Axel's eyes had suddenly turned pale blue, and he was screaming for he was scared too. His hair turned the darkest color of black I'd ever seen, and he kept screaming, until he started to cackle, as his voice changed. He also grew facial hair, and his clothes all turned into a black robe. After that it was done. Axel had been morphed into a wicked man of darkness. Driven mad with power, he unleashed a force of lightning, which killed my parents and my older brother. But he didn't even try to kill me, and he also gave me my power, by hitting me with a ball of silver light. After that, he just disappeared, I didn't see him again until I was 22."

"How long ago was that?" Daniel asked.

"Up to almost 30 years," Victor replied.

"What happened when you saw him again?" Elsa asked.

"I tried to get rid of him, because I was so angry about what he'd done to my family, but I almost got killed. After I escaped him, I went into hiding for years, because I knew he'd never find me in the wind."

"So it's not Axel's fault that he's so evil," Elsa said.

"No, no, it's not. I spent every day after they died, just wishing I could take it all back."

After that Victor got up and left.

"So now we know what we're up against. A man who was once a kind and caring man, turned into a wicked man. I don't care what it takes, we have to stop Axel's reign of terror," Daniel said.

* * *

**There you have it. Now you know what happened. Will Axel conquer Arendelle, or will Elsa and Daniel find a way to stop both him, and the goblin army? Because they're both dangerous threats. Speaking of which, will Elsa or Daniel ever admit their love for each other. Keep reading and find out.**


	24. Fire and Ice Collide

**Ok, here's chapter 24 of the story. Remember how I had it that Elsa and Daniel know they're somehow compatible? Well this is where they discover what their powers can do when collided. What will happen? Let's keep reading and find out.**

* * *

A few days later, Elsa and Daniel were out walking through the same field, where he saved Anna. They were just walking when they saw the Duke and his guards on a hilltop.

"Not them again," Daniel said annoyed.

In just seconds, hundreds of goblins came running at them. They weren't only coming down from the hill, but they were coming from all around. They jumped from trees, and charged out of the bushes.

"Give me a break, will you?" Daniel said, transforming into his armor.

As the goblins continued to charge, Elsa was creating icicle walls to impale them, blinded them with blizzards, and froze them in solid ice.

Daniel had his sword drawn, and he was slashing them, he was also surrounding his body in walls of fire to incinerate any that came at him. He also made fireballs rain from the sky to kill more of them.

The more Elsa and Daniel fought them off, the tougher it got, because there were just too many of them.

"There's too many of them!" Elsa yelled to Daniel.

"If we can't hold them off we're goners!"

As the two got back to back even closer, Daniel's right hand and Elsa's left touched each other's and then locked with each other.

"What the? I can't get my hand free," Elsa said.

"What is this?" Daniel asked.

Then the two started to both glow, Elsa was icy blue, while Daniel was fiery red, and then the most amazing thing they'd seen happened.

The two both moved quick together, and their powers collided, which killed a big group of goblins.

"That was weird. We just both shot a beam of magic, and it seemed to vaporize them," Daniel said.

"What do you think is going on?" Elsa asked.

Daniel then had an idea. "Remember what Benny told us? He said when the two correct powers combine, they unleash something greater. This could be what he meant."

Elsa then had an idea. "Give me your other hand."

After that they locked their other two hands together, and then they started to glow brighter, which meant they were charging up.

As more goblins charged, a sphere shield was placed around the two, which changed from colors icy blue and fiery red. When the goblins went up, the blue would turn them to solid ice, and the red would incinerate them.

After a little bit longer of charging, the two unleashed a powerful force, which vaporized all the goblins and turned them to solid ice. After that, Elsa and Daniel finally let go of each other.

"That was awesome!" Daniel said.

But his happiness got stripped away in seconds, because the duke had ran and tackled him.

Elsa looked to Duke and Daniel who were fighting each other.

"Wicked sorcerer!" Duke yelled, trying to throw a punch.

Daniel had caught his fist. "Insolent old fool!"

Daniel then threw a punch, which broke Duke's glasses and sent him flying.

"Guards!" Duke yelled.

After he yelled that, the muscular one came up and started to fight Daniel.

Elsa who was still watching, saw the other guard running for her.

Elsa started to run and the guard continued to chase her, until Daniel jumped him by taking out his legs.

"Run, Elsa!" Daniel yelled to her.

Elsa continued to run, until she found a spot to hide, and then she just stayed there as Daniel fought.

As he was fighting, it was getting tricky taking on both the guards, and Duke.

"You can't save her. You will die!" Duke said.

The muscular guard then threw a punch that knocked Daniel to the ground.

"Come on, Daniel. Get up," Elsa said to herself.

Daniel got to his knees and wiped his nose to see they made him bleed.

"You both can take the sorcerer, but the queen is mine," Duke said to his guards.

The guards then walked up to Daniel with swords drawn.

"You won't touch her. I'll take all of you down!" Daniel yelled, drawing his sword, and then started to fight back roughly.

He threw attacks using his reflexes and his powers. While fighting, he knocked the shorter guard to the ground, and put his sword through the muscular one's chest. The guard groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"No!" the other guard yelled, pulling out a dagger. "I'll kill you!"

As he ran towards Daniel, Daniel dropped his sword, and used his reflexes to stop the guard from hitting him, by grabbing him by the wrist. Daniel used his power to burn the guard's arm, which caused him to yell in pain and drop his knife.

The guard held his burning arm, then looked angrily to Daniel, and he charged again.

This time Daniel put a hand on the guard's face, then used his power.

The guard yelled in pain again, and was trying to reach for Daniel, but as he was slowly dying, he didn't have strength, then he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Two down, one creep left."

"You may have gotten my guards, but you'll need something stronger to kill me," Duke said.

Duke then took a crossbow off one of his dead guards. "What are you going to do now, sorcerer?"

Daniel then picked up his sword, and shined a bright light from his hand.

The light was so bright, it blinded the Duke, and then Daniel slashed him with his sword.

Duke then dropped to his knees. "That will work."

He then fell dead to the ground, too.

"You did it. You defeated them all."

He looked to Elsa who was walking up to him.

"I don't just kill people without reason, but they were trying to kill the queen, and I can't have that."

"Come on. Let's go back to the castle."

* * *

**Well that does it here. I don't know if any of you wanted duke or his guards dead, but I didn't want them around, I wish they were never even in frozen, so I did what I think had to be done. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. Until next time, please read, review and enjoy.**


	25. The Titan

**Ok, people. Here's the next chapter. In this chapter, I'm not gonna say what happens right now, but I bet you're wondering why I call it the titan. Read the story and find out.**

* * *

A couple days later, Elsa, Daniel, and Chip were all walking through the halls, talking about how they would deal with the goblin army, Axel, and the remaining Southern Isles brothers.

While they were walking, Chip was a little behind Daniel, and he saw a folded piece of paper fall out of his back pocket. "Hey, you dropped this." Chip picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"Oh, that. It's just something I drew up a few months ago," said Daniel.

Chip finished unfolding it, and it showed a drawing of a ship, designed with fire and men with weapons.

"You actually drew this?" Chip asked.

"Let me see," Elsa said looking at the paper. "This is good. You're really good at drawing."

"Thanks," Daniel accepted the compliment. "I drew it because I'm not over the loss of our ship. I mean we worked so hard to earn money for it, and then it gets smashed to splinters. I was hoping one day I could maybe bring that to life, but forget it. It's stupid."

"Not to me," Elsa said.

"Me neither. I think it's a great idea," Chip said.

"I just think it's impossible to do," said Daniel.

"Alone, maybe so. But if you get more people to help, then it can be possible," Elsa said.

"I say we do it," said Chip.

Daniel thought for a minute, and he decided. "Okay, but we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

A few hours later, they'd gathered everyone in the castle, and even got volunteers from the town.

Once everyone was gathered Daniel started to put people in groups. "Okay, people. We're gonna build this ship, and we're all gonna do it together. Here's how the groups are gonna go: Women, I need you to work together to knit the sails. Men, we're gonna go out into the forest to collect all the wood we can. After that, we start building. I'll also need anyone who's good at carving wood to help me carve the designs into the ship. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Let's do this thing."

So all the groups began to move out.

The next day, it started. Daniel and the men were out chopping wood, and in the castle, Elsa, Anna, and all the women were knitting the sails.

When the men returned, they started construction.

* * *

The construction had went on for days and days. Men were making the ship bigger and bigger, while the women knitted the sails.

As the ship got boarded up, Daniel and the people who were able to help him started to carve the designs into the ship. The designs were just like in the drawing. Fire all around it, and soldiers geared up in armor. They even painted the ship all gold and silver. Once the mast was up, the women had finished the sails, and helped hang them.

The ship had been nearly complete.

"Do you think we're done?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"Not just yet. She still needs a name," replied Daniel.

"What do we call her?" Chip asked.

"I've thought about this for a long time. I say we call her the Titan."

"What a wonderful name," said Elsa.

"I love it," said Chip.

So Daniel went over and he painted into the stern section of the ship in black paint, "THE TITAN."

"All right. she's done. Great job, everyone. We did it."

After Daniel finished, everyone applauded.

"You're ship is amazing, Daniel," Elsa complimented.

"Nope. _Our_ ship," Daniel corrected her. "We all worked together to make it. It's all of ours."

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. So how do you like that, people in Arendelle work together to build an amazing ship. Don't ask why I call the ship the Titan, because I don't even know. I guess I just liked the name. In the next chapter, I'll have to look at my handwritten part of the story to remember what happens next, but it's not hard, I just need to look at the name, and it'll come to me. So, please read, review, and enjoy.**


	26. Carriage Battle

**Ok, people. Here's chapter 26. I call this one carriage battle, because it gets back to Hans and his remaining brothers. So you already know that more will die, because I think I mentioned that one by one, they'll all fall. So on with the story.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Daniel was walking through the halls and went to a balcony. When he was at the balcony, he pulled his telescope out and started looking at the sites.

While looking, he saw something unexpected.

He saw Hans and his brothers getting into a carriage, which started to go up the mountain.

After that, Daniel went to tell Elsa about it and they talked about it.

"What do you think Hans and his brothers are up to?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good," Elsa replied.

"We need someone to check into it. Let me go after them, and I'll take care of it."

Elsa nodded and Daniel went outside.

* * *

When outside, he went and whistled for Blaze, who came only seconds after he did.

Daniel powered up into his armor and mounted his loyal horse.

As he was set to go, Elsa came out.

"Daniel, wait. I'm gonna send a few guards with you, for assistance."

"I guess I'm gonna need all the help I can get. All right, gentlemen. We're moving out, and stay close to me."

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's go!"

So Daniel and the guards rode off and went towards the mountains.

* * *

After about a half hour of riding, Daniel and the guards were coming close to the carriage.

"All right. I'm gonna go and hop on top of that thing, and I want you all to keep your distance. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

So Daniel went up close to the back of the carriage, and he hopped onto the top of it.

Once on top, he pulled a knife from his boot, and then he walked to Michael who was driving it.

Inside the carriage, Hans and the others were talking.

"So what is it we're planning to do, anyway?" Max asked.

"I already told you. I don't know. Axel won't let me in on these secrets. He didn't even tell me where his hideout is. It's like he doesn't trust me," Hans replied.

"Well you are the youngest of us, Hans," said Jack. "You're younger and yet you're still the king now. Only we no longer have a kingdom."

"I know! Don't remind me."

Back on top of the carriage, Michael looked behind him and saw Daniel. "Hans! He's on top of the carriage!"

"Max, Jack, go!" Hans ordered.

So Max and Jack both went out the window and onto the roof of the carriage.

Daniel was surrounded, three to one, but he wasn't letting that stop him.

Michael attempted to throw a punch at him, but Daniel dodged it, and he stabbed Michael in the back, then he started to hang from the back of the carriage.

Max attempted to charge at Daniel, but when he did, Daniel stabbed him in the gut, and threw him on top of Michael, making them both fall off the back of the carriage.

Jack was able to get ahold of Daniel, but when he did, the road started to get bumpy, and they were close to a cliff, so Daniel got the advantage and pushed Jack off the carriage, and over the cliff.

"I've got to do everything myself," Hans said, going out onto the roof.

Once on the roof, Hans and Daniel both drew their swords, and engaged in combat.

While they were both fighting, they were also arguing.

"Good for nothing prince!" Daniel yelled.

"That's king, you worthless, idiotic swordsman!"

"We'll just see who's idiotic."

As the carriage continued to go, they were going through forests and both Daniel and Hans were avoiding branches.

In a swift move, Daniel was able to kick down and raised his sword to him.

"Now you're going down," said Daniel.

"I would actually enjoy being down, rather than up, right now," said Hans.

"What?"

"Look ahead."

Daniel looked ahead, and when he did, he got hit by a branch so hard, he fell off the carriage, and rolled down a hill.

The guards had gone over to him, and saw he got a cut on his forehead.

* * *

A few hours later, back at the castle, Daniel woke up in his bed, with his forehead wrapped up, with Elsa standing right next to him.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"The guards said that you were fighting Hans on top of a carriage, but you hit your head on a tree branch, and got hit pretty hard," Elsa answered.

"I guess after taking a hit like that, I'm lucky to be alive."

"I was worried you were dead. What happened out there?"

"I got rid of three more brothers. For some reason, Hans' brothers are simple to get rid of, but he's a hard one."

"Don't worry. We will get him. Hans is a coward. He's letting us kill his brothers, because he's just hiding behind them."

"The sooner we get to him, the better. Then we can deal with Axel, considering we haven't seen him in months. I know he's planning something, but the question is, what?"

"I'm hoping we get answers soon."

"I was just hoping the same thing."

* * *

**Ok, so that's it here and three more brothers down. Only three plus Hans to go. I don't know if you've figured it out, but since Hans was the villain in the movie, I'm saving him for last, and believe me, I'm not making him easy to get rid of. And Axel, well I'll get to him in the next chapter. I have to look over my written story to be sure. But I'm pretty sure that's what happens next. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	27. Showdown with Axel

**Ok, here's my next chapter. I call it showdown with Axel, because Elsa and Daniel finally get some answers, to what Axel is planning, and they go to stop him, by facing him. But will they defeat him? What is he planning? Let's find out. On with the story.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Elsa and Daniel were out, surrounded by goblins, and were fighting them off.

They spent almost an hour fighting thousands of them. They were easy to kill, but there were so many.

Elsa was using her magic to create powerful blizzards to encase them in ice, and turn them to solid ice.

Daniel was using his power to drop fireballs from the sky on them, using powerful forces of fire energy to turn them to ash, and blasted them with fireballs, until there was nothing left.

After a little bit longer, they'd defeated almost all of them.

When there was only one left, Daniel shot a fireball to disarm him, then grabbed him by his neck. "Now listen to me. I know your leader is planning something, but I don't know what it is. So you're gonna tell me. What is he planning?"

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me," the goblin responded.

"And what makes you think in won't." Daniel started to burn him painfully. "I don't like goblins. You think you can just go around, pillaging whatever you want? I don't think so! People who do bad things like that don't deserve to live. So don't think I won't kill you."

"Okay. Okay! I'll talk."

"Then tell me where he is!"

"Lord Axel is on the isle of lost souls."

"The graveyard island? Why is he there? What is he planning?"

"I'm dead if I talk."

"You're dead if you don't!"

"He's been calculating a powerful lightning storm. He's built a fortress with a lighting harness. When that powerful bolt of lightning strikes the harness, he'll have enough power to raise every corpse on that island, and turn them into an unbeatable undead army."

After that the goblin stopped breathing, for the painful burn slowly killed him.

Daniel threw the body and turned to Elsa. "I can't let Axel do that. I've got to stop him."

"What is this graveyard island?" Elsa asked.

"It's an old island as big as Arendelle. Long ago, thousands of people lived there, but something killed them all. After that happened, their souls somehow became trapped. The entire island is full of dead bodies. Thousands of them. If Axel revives them, there will be no stopping him."

"You'll never beat Axel alone. I'll come with you."

"Are you sure? I've heard of things that go on at that place. They say that on that island, you can hear the whispering voices of all the trapped souls. It becomes a living nightmare."

"I'm positive I want to do this with you."

"All right. We'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

The next day, Elsa and Daniel confirmed it with the guards at the castle, and they readied the Titan to take them to their destination.

While going for a few hours, there was nothing ahead, but ocean, as far as the eye could see.

"How far is this place from Arendelle?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"A couple more hours. We should be there by nightfall," Daniel replied.

So after a few more hours, when the skies grew dark and cloudy, with lightning flashing, they came upon their destination.

The island was a big one, as big as Arendelle was, if not bigger.

The ship docked on the creepy island, Daniel put on his black cloak, and they walked up to the fortress, where like the goblin said had a lightning rod on top of it.

The two continued to walk to the place, avoiding as many of the graves as possible, and listening to the whispering voices.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Elsa.

"Then I'm not the only one who's afraid," Daniel replied.

The two came up to the fortress and pushed open the doors.

Inside was a lightning harness and a table in front, where Axel was pouring himself a drink into a crystal cup.

He took a drink and looked to Elsa and Daniel.

"Like a drink?" he offered. "So what brings you two here?"

"We found out what you're planning," said Daniel. "I was able to get answers out of one of your goblins."

"Were you, now? Not my best creation, those beasts."

"Your creation?" said Elsa. "You created them?"

"Yes. And they're not my wisest one. But once that lightning bolt strikes my rod, I'll absorb the energy, and I'll have a new unbeatable army."

"Not if we stop you," said Daniel.

"You two think you stand a chance against me?"

"The reason you both have your magic is because of me. I released those powers and kept lightning for myself, because it's the most powerful one there is. The others were useless to me." Axel finished his drink, then threw the glass. "But if it's a fight you want..." He threw his robe off and wore a suit of armor that had black gloves, a black vest, black armored leggings, and black boots. "...it's a fight you'll get."

Daniel threw off his own robe and powered up into his suit of armor. Then both he and Elsa readied their powers for a fight.

Axel shot bolts of lightning from his hands, and Elsa put up a wall of ice to block it. Daniel jumped over to Axel, and he tried to throw a fiery punch, but Axel avoided it, and he knocked him to the ground.

When Daniel was laying flat on the ground, Axel knocked Elsa away with a bolt of lightning, then shot it from his hands, electrocuting Daniel.

Elsa recovered, and saw what Axel was doing to Daniel.

She powered up a blast, then hit Axel in the heart.

Axel yelled in pain after he was struck. "Not my heart! I'm going cold." Axel started to gasp and pant heavily, but then started to laugh. "Blasting me with a beam of ice won't help. I'm completely darkness. I have no heart to freeze."

Elsa then shot a shard, as Axel raised his hand. The shard of ice took Axel's hand off, but there was no blood, just shadows.

Axel then made his hand grow back with darkness, and he started to electrocute Elsa.

Daniel got up and what he saw made him mad. "Leave her alone!" he yelled, knocking Axel to the ground with a giant fireball.

When Axel was on the ground, Daniel created a giant fire hand from underneath, and lifted Axel up. Daniel then summoned the giant fire eagle, and prepared to use it on Axel.

"Oh, no. Not good," Axel said, just before Daniel used the eagle, and it made a big, fiery explosion.

Once the explosion cleared, Axel just lay there, not moving a muscle.

After that, Daniel went over to Elsa, who was laying flat on the ground.

"Are you all right," Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Elsa replied. "Where's Axel?"

"It's all right. I killed him."

"That really hurt."

"I know. Now we both know what it feels like to be zapped by lightning. We won't have to worry-"

Just then, the big doors at the entrance busted open.

Daniel looked straight into the shadows, and a big 20 foot tall, pale gray monster, wearing nothing but a brown loincloth, stepped into the light.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"An ogre," Daniel answered. "I didn't think they were real, but they are. They're 50 times worse than goblins."

Daniel then walked up a few feet and he stared that monster in the eye.

He then charged up a fiery blast, then threw a giant fireball at it, knocking the ogre on its back.

But only in seconds, the ogre got back up, and started to continue walking fast.

Daniel started to charge up again, then shot a stream of fire at the beast.

The fire pushed the ogre back a little bit, but it kept on walking.

As Daniel was trying to keep it back, an icy blast hit it.

Daniel stopped firing, and looked to see Elsa coming up to his right.

Elsa held her hand out, and Daniel took hold. So they both charged their powers together, and fired an icy and fiery blast, which hit the ogre, and flipped it a few feet, then it landed on its stomach.

But like before, the ogre got back up and continued to walk.

Elsa and Daniel then shot beams of magic at it, but it was only slowing the ogre down a little.

As they both kept shooting their beams, Daniel stopped and looked to his left, where Axel came up next to him.

Elsa also stopped shooting her magic, and looked to see Axel.

"You both know there's no choice," said Axel. "If we want to stop this monster, we have to do it together."

Daniel then looked back to Elsa. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right."

Elsa nodded her head.

So they all looked to the ogre, then they all shot their magic at it. Fire, ice, and lightning.

The three streams of magic, kept the ogre back for a few minutes, but it still continued to come towards them.

"It's still not enough," said Daniel.

"Can't it move any faster?" Elsa asked.

"No. Ogres might be big and dangerous, but their slow," Daniel replied.

"This is pointless," said Axel. "Our magic at full blast together isn't strong enough to stop it. You're the smartest one Daniel. You think of something."

"I might have something else, but it's dangerous."

"What are you thinking of?" Elsa asked.

"I could charge up my power for a stronger blast, but it's got two possibilities."

Elsa and Axel both stopped firing.

"What could happen?" Axel asked.

"One: it could work, and it would turn that ogre to ash. Or two: it could be powerful enough to backfire on me, and it'd vaporize everything with a mile."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Elsa.

"We'll keep it back as long as we can, but hurry!" Axel said.

So Elsa and Axel continued to shoot the ogre with their magic, while Daniel charged his up.

The magic was slowing the ogre down only a little, and the ogre was only a few feet away from the three.

"What will happen if this thing gets its filthy hands on us?" Elsa asked.

"It'll crush our bones to dust, for starters. After that, there's notelling what else it could do," Daniel replied.

As the ogre was right in front of them, getting ready to attack, Daniel finished and shot the ogre with a big ball of fire.

Once it hit the ogre, the entire place started to blaze with light.

Elsa and Daniel took hold of each other and threw themselves to the ground, as the explosion destroyed the entire fortress.

Once the light cleared, there was nothing left, but the ruins of the place, ash, and rubble.

Daniel and Elsa got up and saw everything destroyed.

Daniel was looking around for Axel, but there was no sign of him. "Lord Axel is out of our hair!"

Elsa and Daniel both laughed and hugged each other, happy to be rid of him.

"Come on. Let's go home and give everyone the good news," said Elsa.

"You just read my mind," Daniel replied.

Daniel then moved a few pieces of the stone and grabbed his cloak.

The two went back to the ship and sailed home.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and for Axel. Yep they won't have to worry about him anymore. The next chapter, I bet some of you have wondered why Chip ever turned on Daniel in the beginning. Well the next chapter will explain everything. Until then, please read, review, and enjoy.  
**


	28. What happened that Night

**All right, folks, here's my next chapter. As I said in the last chapter, this is where Chip will tell them about what happened after the storm that night. That's why I call this chapter "What happened that Night." If you think it's kind of a weird name for a chapter, you can say it. I think it's a little weird too. All right, on with the story.**

* * *

After Elsa and Daniel had gotten home after defeating Axel, late one night, Elsa Daniel, Chip, and Anna were up late talking about things about themselves.

"I'll never forget the look on that creep's face the day he gave you your powers. I'm just glad he's gone," said Chip.

"So since you two decided to stay, how's it been for you here?" Elsa asked.

"I've loved it," Daniel replied.

"Me too," said Chip.

"You must've had a strange life," said Anna. "I mean a man just coming to you, giving you magic powers?"

"I know, but as crazy as it sounds, things were a lot stranger when I was out there, trying to find Chip."

"What did you do, when you were out there, buddy?" Chip asked.

"A went around, anywhere I could get to, and everywhere I fought the goblins. I saved hundreds of people from them, I always came in, riding on Blaze, and killed those monsters. I'd ride so fast and used all my power, and everywhere I went, people called me the Trail Blazer. And that name has stuck with me, ever since."

"That sounds cool," said Anna.

"What about you, Chip? What happened to you after the shipwreck?" Elsa asked.

"Well, that night, during the storm, I'll tell it from the beginning," said Chip.

* * *

He then had a flashback of him and Daniel sailing through a violent storm.

Chip was steering their ship, while Daniel was tying down anything loose.

_"How much farther, Chip?" _Daniel yelled through the sound of the storm.

_"We're halfway there! Until we can get there, make sure everything loose is tied down tightly!"_

_"Everything's secured. The only thing loose is us!"_

_"Get one of those ropes, and tie yourself down, before the waves get to you!"_

"But before either of us could do anything else, that's when a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the ship," said Daniel.

Chip then got away from the wheel and started to run towards Daniel.

As the two split parts of the ship moved away from each other, Chip and Daniel tried to reach for each other, but then a tidal wave hit, and separated the two.

"I was floating on a plank, unconscious, and when I woke up, I ended up in a strange building, where I met the brothers of the Southern Isles."

"They must've found you on the fjords and taken you in the castle," said Daniel.

"That's what I was thinking, too," Chip replied. "I'm not sure how, but when I met them, they knew my name."

_"Welcome to my kingdom of the Southern Isles, Chip," _the king greeted.

_"How do you know my name?" _Chip asked.

_"A friend of ours with great magic powers. He's shown us what's been going on with_ you," the king answered. _"We've seen everything that happened to you, and he predicted you'd end up here."_

_"Can this friend of yours help me find my friend?"_

_"I wouldn't bother. He's forgotten about you."_

_"He what?"_

_"I'm truly sorry, but your friend has moved on. He doesn't even care if you're dead or alive. He's going on with his life, and trying to forget about you."_

_"No."_

_"I'm very sorry, Chip, but you don't have to go back to where he lives. You can stay here with us." _the king said, putting his hands on Chip's shoulders.

_"This is not to be believable. I thought he was my friend! But I guess my biggest mistake was ever letting him fool me." _

* * *

"Now that I've seen what's really happened, I feel so stupid for letting them manipulate me. How could I think that? We've been best friends since we were 5 years old, and I made the stupidest mistake, in letting them fool me like that," said Chip.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It was a long time ago," said Daniel.

"I don't think there's anyone who couldn't see you boys are the best of friends," said Elsa.

"More than just best friends. We're like brothers," said Daniel.

"We've always had each other's backs, and nothing's ever gonna change that," said Chip.

"Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye," Daniel yawned. "I'm tired."

"I think we should all go to bed," said Elsa.

So they all got up, and Elsa put out the fire with a flurry of snow, and then they all went to bed.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this, viewers. Sorry I took so long to update, I just thought that I needed a little break from all this Fanfiction story writing. I guess i took off a lot more time than i thought. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	29. The Swordsman

**Ok, people. Here's my next chapter. I call this one the Swordsman because I wrote during the beginning, that Daniel had been trained by a swordsman, and he'd been taught many skills. Well, I think it's only right that we get to meet that swordsman. So let's move on.**

* * *

A couple of days later, Elsa and Daniel were out, going through the town, and up towards.

"Where are we heading?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see," Daniel replied.

So they continued to walk up towards the mountains, until they came upon and old, abandoned place.

"I've seen this place," said Elsa.

"There's more. Come on," Daniel said, running towards a part that was boarded up. He pulled a board that wasn't nailed out, and it showed a secret opening. "I found this place, when I first arrived here, and I found this loose board. I use it as a secret opening."

Elsa walked up and went in through the secret opening, and Daniel followed, putting the board back in place on his way in.

"So how often have you been here?" Elsa asked.

"I come here a lot. It's nice, when you need a quiet place to think or be alone."

"I should start coming here for a little alone time."

"You have some exhausting points in your life."

"I'm the queen of Arendelle. I have an entire kingdom to take care of, I'm always loaded with paperwork that needs to be signed, for trade and other things. What do you think?"

"It must really be hard, considering the only family you have is Anna."

"Anna is no trouble to me. She's the most important person in my life. She makes things right in my life when all is wrong. When we were finally reunited, and got to be like we always wanted to be, I promised myself I'd never hurt her like that again, and that I would always protect her, no matter what."

"You may have been locked in your room, but you were still home. Unlike me, I spent 5 years away from home, trying to find my best friend, after a storm. The only thing I wanted from being out there, was to just find Chip and go home."

"You should consider yourself lucky. At least you were free to run and go as you pleased. I couldn't leave my room, because I was too afraid of my powers getting revealed. I missed my parents' funeral, and I wasn't there for my own sister when she needed me. All those times she knocked on my door, I wouldn't even talk to her. If I'd known back then that love was the answer, I would've opened that door, to tell Anna how much I loved her. But I was just so afraid, that I couldn't see it."

"I guess we've both had our lives pretty rough in the past."

"You're right. I spent every day and night of those 13 years, just wishing I could take that night back, so that none of it ever happened."

"You can't change the past, but there's still the future to look forward to."

Daniel then held his left hand out, and Elsa took hold with her right hand, then she took hold of his other hand with her left hand.

The two just sat and Daniel stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes, while she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I'd like to ask."

"Ask me anything."

Daniel started to reach into his left pocket, but before he could do or say anything, a plank on the old place broke.

They both looked to see goblins breaking the planks, trying to get to them.

"Every time. I can't go one day without running into these monsters."

Daniel got up and changed into his armor, then drew his sword.

The goblins finished breaking through, and charged at Daniel, who started to pick them all off.

They had tried to get past him, and get to Elsa, but Daniel stopped each one that tried to get to her.

"Run!" Daniel yelled to her.

Elsa attempted to leave, but then more goblins started to break the planks and walls, from all over.

"We're surrounded," Elsa said to Daniel.

"Brilliant."

He continued to kill every one of them, and Elsa had also defended herself, by shooting shards of ice at ones that came close to her.

Just then, the front door of the place broke open, as another goblin, which was eight feet tall, came in, wielding a big sword.

It started to go towards Daniel, and slammed its sword down, but Daniel dodged it.

The goblin tried to do it again, and Daniel dodged again, and it just continued.

After multiple times of that happening, the goblin once again slammed its sword down, and Daniel blocked it with his own.

The goblin and Daniel kept their swords clashed together, and Daniel tried to push the goblin, but it was so strong, that he couldn't keep his ground, and he started to drop to his knees, trying to keep the goblin back.

When the sword was only inches away from Daniel, and as the giant goblin was about to kill him, someone else's sword stabbed it.

The one who did threw the goblin's dead body, and started to strike the others.

Daniel recovered and looked to see who'd saved him.

He had black and gray, messed up hair, he was at least a foot taller than Daniel, he had hazel eyes, and he was wearing a suit of gray and black armor.

"Vincent?" said Daniel.

"Well, look who it is."

"You know him?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"He's the one who taught me to fight," Daniel replied.

"We'll have to talk later. Right now more of those monsters are coming," said the swordsman, as he ran out, and Elsa and Daniel followed.

On the outside, a couple hundred more goblins started to come out.

"You remember everything I showed you?" Vincent asked Daniel.

"How could I forget?" Daniel replied, raising his sword.

Vincent also raised his sword, and he and Daniel were back to back, surrounded by the hideous monstrosities.

"On three," said Vincent.

"Okay. One!" yelled Daniel.

The goblins started to all pull out swords, axes, spears, and bows and arrows.

"Two!" Vincent took over.

The goblins with bows, knocked arrows into their bows, and the others started to move forward.

"Three!" they both yelled and charged at the goblins

Daniel had moved to dozens of goblins, and clashed his sword with their weapons, and struck them. Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to dodge the arrows, and went straight for those goblins, to kill them.

Vincent, who was so tall, charged at the goblins, and with his giant sword, killed dozens of them in just minutes, by taking a few strikes, from his big sword.

As multiple goblins attempted to shoot Vincent with arrows, but he charged, and did a rolling move, which helped him dodge the arrows, and he struck down all those goblins.

Daniel got surrounded by up to 5 dozen goblins, all armed with swords and axes, and they circled him. When they prepare to charge, Daniel conjured up a big wall of fire, which burned every one of the goblins to nothing but ash.

As they continued to fight, more goblins just kept coming.

Daniel and Vincent took out multiple waves of them, then started to pant in exhaustion.

"They're taking it out of me, Vincent," said Daniel.

"Then I'm not the only one," Vincent replied.

Then they looked to see a few more waves of goblins coming.

"We can't keep fighting if we're both exhausted. What do we do?" Daniel asked.

"Only one thing we can do. Run!" Vincent yelled.

So all three of them took off running, and the waves of goblins followed.

* * *

They all kept running hire up towards the mountains, moving through forests of trees, and going up and down hills, but the goblins were still closing in.

Eventually, they took a wrong turn, and ended up in from of a dead end kind of wall.

"Now what?" Elsa asked. "This thing is too big to scale."

"For you two, yes. But me, no," said Vincent.

"You're not gonna abandon us, are you?" Daniel asked.

"Wouldn't think of it. I'll get you both up there."

"How?" Elsa asked again.

"Ladies first," Vincent said, as he grabbed Elsa by her waist, and then he threw her up there.

"Vincent, you're one insane man. Do you know that?" asked Daniel.

"You're turn."

"What?"

Vincent then grabbed him like he did Elsa.

"Vincent! Vincent, wait, wait! Wait!"

But the swordsman didn't listen, and he threw Daniel up there too.

Vincent then started to climb the wall and he rejoined the other two, when he got up there.

"Don't ever do that again," said Daniel.

"Talk later. Run now," said Vincent, as they all continued to run.

After a little bit longer of running, they stopped and realized that they'd finally lost the pack of goblins.

"So, you're the one who taught Daniel how to fight?" Elsa asked.

"That's right. Vincent Knight, at your service, your Majesty," he bowed to Elsa.

"So what are you doing here, Vincent?" Daniel asked.

"I've been going around many places, and everywhere I go, I find dozens of those monsters, pillaging villages, and terrorizing people."

"Why don't you come back to Arendelle with us?" Elsa offered. "We've been gathering forces to help us fight them."

"I'd be glad to. But I have a feeling the goblins are scouting the lower parts of the mountain, looking for us. We'll need a place to lay low, for a while."

"We're not far from the top of the North Mountain," said Elsa. "We can taker refuge in my ice palace."

"Then let's go. The goblins could come out here at any time," said Vincent.

* * *

After about a half hour of walking up the north mountain, they'd reached the snowy parts, and were in front of the crystalized icy blue palace.

"Would you mind telling me why there's snow up here, in the middle of April?" Vincent asked.

"I used my magic to keep it snowy up here, to keep my palace from melting," Elsa replied.

As they were going towards the staircase, a giant pile of snow next the stairs, turned into a big snow golem.

The thing looked to Vincent and Daniel, then it looked to Elsa.

"It's okay. They're with me," Elsa said to the snow golem. "Boys, this is my palace guard. Which Olaf gave him the name, Marshmallow."

"Is he wearing a tiara?" Daniel asked, seeing the gold tiara on Marshmallow's head.

"After I built this place, I'd tossed my tiara aside, and I guess he claimed it. We'll be inside. Just keep an eye out for any hideous and pale gray creatures."

Marshmallow nodded, and then he turned back into the form of a big snow pile.

"Shall we?" Elsa asked and walked up the stairs.

Both Vincent and Daniel followed, and they all went into the palace.

* * *

**All right. That's all for this. That one part, when Daniel was reaching into his pocket, and wanted to ask Elsa something; Can anyone figure out what it was he wanted to ask her. If you have any guesses, please tell me. And soon you'll have the answer. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	30. Three vs One

**Ok, people. Let's go on with the story. I call this "Three vs. One" because of the remaining brothers of the Southern Isles. Here's where the remaining four of them come back in, and Daniel will fight three of them. That's why I name this chapter "Three vs. One." Okay then, let's move on with the story.**

* * *

A week after Daniel had caught up with his old swordsman teacher, things had been calm and quiet since then.

It was a warm spring day, and Daniel had gone out for a walk on his own.

He walked through the town, greeted by a few strangers, and he looked around to see the places that was in the town.

There was a blacksmith shop, a chocolate shop, which Elsa and Anna had told him about, and that it was their favorite place in Arendelle. There was also a tavern where a bunch of men could be seen through the windows, drinking and arm wrestling. Daniel could also hear a bunch of men arguing inside.

He moved on to see more shops like a winery, a butcher shop, and even a place that sold sleds and winter supplies.

While walking down the streets, he saw through two buildings an alleyway.

He decided to take a look to where that is, and went down that alley.

On the other side, there were a bunch more old shops and houses, but they were all closed down, and boarded up, and there was no one else to be seen.

Daniel started to walk through the old part of town, looking to see if anyone was there, but there was no one.

"It's a ghost town over here."

He ignored on how creepy it seemed to be and he continued to walk through the streets.

All of a sudden, while he was walking, the sound of something glass breaking was heard behind him.

Daniel turned around to see a box, with a few empty glass bottles, which had been tipped, and the bottles smashed.

Then a stone clattering sound was heard from his left.

Daniel turned left, and saw nothing.

He took hold of his sword with the scabbard, looking all around for someone else, but as usual, there was nobody in sight.

Daniel then took his grip off of his sword, and turned back forward, and then someone grabbed him by his neck, and pinned him up against the wall of a building.

"Well, well, well. Look who thought it was a good idea to roam through an abandoned part of Arendelle."

Daniel looked to see Hans with two of his three remaining brothers with him.

"Hans!" said Daniel as the other brother was choking him.

"Meet my remaining brothers. That one choking you is Charles. And this is Sam and Edward."

"I don't care who's who. All I know is you're all going down!" yelled Daniel trying to breathe.

"I seriously doubt that. Charles, finish him!" Hans ordered.

"With pleasure," Charles replied tightening his grip, and choking Daniel even more.

Daniel gasped for breath, but it was no use.

Charles started to laugh and continued to choke him.

Daniel then made his eyes glow fiery red, and glared angrily at Charles.

Charles loosened his grip, and gasped. Daniel changed into his armor, and then conjured a big wall of fire, until there was nothing left of Charles, but a small pile of ash.

Daniel then made the wall of fire disappear and looked to Hans, Edward, and Sam. "Ten down, three to go."

"Edward, Sam. Kill him!" Hans yelled.

Both of them pulled out crossbows, and prepared to shoot at Daniel, until he blasted the crossbows out of their hands.

The two brothers then pulled swords out of their belts, and charged at Daniel.

Daniel unsheathed his own sword and blocked their attacks, as the two struck in unison.

Sam and Edward tried to slash him, but Daniel was stronger, and he pushed them back and jumped right over them.

Daniel then blasted Sam with a ball of fire, which sent him flying, and through a glass window on one of the old houses.

Edward then ran towards Daniel, yelling, but Daniel threw his sword like a spear, and it pierced Edward through the chest.

He dropped to his knees, and dropped his sword, and Daniel pulled his sword out of his chest.

Edward collapsed dead on the ground, and Sam got back up.

Daniel looked to Sam, who was all cut up, his clothes torn up, and was bleeding. Sam looked angrily at Daniel and picked up his sword.

Sam then ran up to Daniel and the two engaged in a swordfight, and Hans, who stood off to the side, ran off.

Sam and Daniel were both attempting to strike each other down, but blocked each other's attacks.

They both used their reflexes, and made great jumps, but neither of them would give up the fight, and neither would stop until the other was dead.

After a little bit longer of fighting, Sam and Daniel had clashed their swords together, and tried to push each other back.

Like before, Daniel was stronger, and he kicked the sword from Sam's hands, and blasted him into an alley with a fireball.

The alley was a dead end, and Daniel started to walk up to Sam.

"No! Please, stop. I surrender. I know when I'm beat. Please have mercy," Sam begged.

Daniel lowered his sword, and he looked to Sam.

"Please, no more. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a part of any of this. Axel said if I didn't join him, I'd know the meaning of torture. But thanks to you he's dead now. Thanks to you I'm free. I can have a normal life. I'm not like the others. I knew what they were doing was wrong, but there was nothing I could do. They wouldn't have listened to me. Please believe me. Daniel, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy. And how do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not trying to trick me, so you can have the advantage and kill me?"

Sam stood up and glared at Daniel. "Kill him."

Daniel looked behind him to see a few goblins, setting up a wind lance with an arrow in it.

They fired the arrow, but Daniel dropped to the ground, as it flew over him.

"Oh, no," said Sam, as the arrow pierced him, and got stuck in the wall, leaving him there.

Sam groaned in pain, and spat blood from his mouth, and he slowly started to die, groaning softly, until he was dead.

The goblins that fired the wind lance had ran off and Daniel put his sword back in its scabbard.

He then walked off, leaving Sam stuck where he was at.

* * *

Back at the castle, Daniel returned, and had told Elsa about what had happened.

"So it's true. The remaining of Hans' brothers are dead?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Now he's the only one who remains," Daniel replied. "He's been hiding behind his brothers this whole time. Too scared to fight like a man. But no more. He's got no one left to hide behind."

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. I guess now some of you will be wondering if Hans will fall like his brothers. Just know his brothers might've been easy, but he won't be as easy to beat. He's got an entire army, so that could make it difficult. And I'm sorry to say that the story's almost over. I've looked through my handwritten version of it, and there's not a lot of chapters left. So enjoy it while it lasts. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	31. Attack on Arendelle

**All right. Time for the next chapter. In this one, I plan on bringing in some action. Because now that Hans is the only one left. He's gonna want revenge on them for killing his brothers. So he'll avenge them by trying to destroy Arendelle, just like they destroyed the southern isles. But what else will happen. Let's find out.**

* * *

At their hideout in Arendelle, Hans and the goblin army had built a hidden fortress, underground.

In one room, Hans and the goblin general were arguing.

"I'm not doing anything else for you until you uphold your end of the deal," said the general.

"Look, this isn't as easy as it sounds. They killed all my brothers, and now things just got a whole lot harder," Hans argued back.

"You had better not be going back on our word. I want that young man's head!"

"And you'll get it! But first I need to plan the perfect attack. I want revenge on them. They took everything from me, now I'm gonna return the favor."

"If you can't think, then just send the whole army into battle!"

"Now you listen to me! I..." Hans thought about that for a minute. "That's actually not a bad idea. Yes, that's it! We'll send the entire army and storm the castle."

"Oh. What a brilliant idea, genius. You had better not fail me."

"Patience. For soon, you'll have what you want. Ready all the army. We attack at nightfall."

The general left, and Hans started to think up the perfect plan. "Soon I'll have my revenge. And Arendelle will be mine to control." Hans smiled wickedly.

* * *

Back in the kingdom, inside the castle, Daniel had been on the balcony of one of the rooms, and he'd been looking through a telescope, taking a look at the entire view of Arendelle.

While looking towards the mountains, he'd seen something horrible.

He saw a big army of goblins, marching down the mountains, and were headed towards Arendelle.

"Oh, my God."

Daniel then dropped his telescope, and went to tell Elsa.

When he'd found her, she was with Anna.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost," Elsa said to Daniel.

"It's a lot worse than a ghost. There's a big army of goblins headed here," said Daniel.

"What?" Elsa asked.

He then took Elsa to the room and she looked through the telescope to see he was right.

"If those goblins get here, there's no telling what they'll not only do to us, but to the entire village," said Daniel.

"We don't have enough guards and soldiers to help us fight an army like that," said Elsa.

"No. But we do have those men who'd helped us fight in the past. They've set up a camp a little out of town. But what do we do about the townspeople?"

"We can move them here in the castle for safety."

"What if we got as many men as we could to volunteer to help us fight?" Daniel suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Ok, we'll do it. You head out and find the warriors, I'll have the guards go and inform the people to take shelter here, and I'll send Chip, Kristoff, and Vincent to the armory for weapons."

"Now we're talking."

Daniel then left and once outside, he whistled for Blaze and mounted, then rode off.

At the warriors' camp, Daniel had went and talked with their leader, and he'd agreed to help and send his troops to fight.

* * *

Throughout the streets of Arendelle, the guards were riding through the streets on horses.

"Attention, citizens of Arendelle!" the captain called out. "There's an army of goblin soldiers heading for Arendelle, as we speak. By order of the queen, you are all to go to the castle immediately. My soldiers will escort you there. And any men who would like to volunteer to fight, then follow me.

So in the town, the citizens had followed the soldiers, while the volunteered men had gone with the captain.

* * *

In the armory, Chip, Kristoff, and Vincent had gone there for weapons.

Inside there was a man with a big, black beard, long, black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin was working on a sword.

He looked and saw the three men come in.

He pulled a sword from the fire and dipped it in water. "Can I help you?"

"We need weapons and lots of them," Chip spoke up. "We have a note from the queen."

The man came over and Chip gave him the note.

The man read it and turned back to the three. "This is really urgent. Get all that you need. I'll finish up and help you."

So they all started to take a bunch of swords, axes, and spears.

On the outside, they loaded the weapons onto Kristoff's sled.

* * *

Back at the castle, the soldiers had brought all the citizens, and the captain brought the men who'd volunteered to help, followed by Kristoff, Chip, and Vincent, bringing in hundreds of weapons loaded on the sled.

"Okay, men. Get your weapons. Soldiers, move all the other citizens inside," the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers all yelled in unison.

After everyone was safely inside, Daniel rode in, and the warriors followed behind.

"Guards, lock those gates!" Anna called to them.

So the guards shut and locked the gates.

"Good call, Anna," Elsa complimented her sister.

"Thank you," Anna replied.

Elsa then came down to Daniel. "I also created these to help us fight."

Daniel looked to see hundreds of ice soldiers.

"10,000 ice soldiers. Created for a great battle like this," said Elsa.

"Then let's do this thing," said Daniel drawing his sword. "Is everyone safely inside?"

"Yes. And we have everyone who wants to fight in position. We also have archers setting up their bows and crossbows."

"Then I'd say we're ready."

Daniel changed into his armor and got everyone else into position.

A few hours later, at nightfall, the army of goblins started to get closer to the castle.

They marched through the town, pillaging everything in sight.

After a few more minutes they came towards the castle, where they took battering rams to the gates.

On the inside, the guards all tried their best to keep the gates braced.

"Your Majesty! The forces are too strong. They're gonna break through the gates!" the captain yelled to Elsa.

"Clear away from the gates!" Elsa called to the guards.

The guards all did as they were told, and the gates started to come down.

"Men, get ready to fight!" Daniel yelled.

All the men and Elsa's ice soldiers had got into formation, and then the goblins hit the gates one last time. This time the gates came down, and the army ran in.

"Now!" yelled Daniel, as he and the other men charged at the goblins.

Then both armies broke into combat.

The fight went on all throughout the castle.

Daniel was fighting through, killing as many goblins as he could, when he got surrounded by up to 50 of them.

"Say your prayers, boy," said one of the goblins.

"No. Say your prayers," Daniel brought up a big wall of fire, which burned them to ash.

He then went through the crowd, fighting all goblins that got in his way.

One goblin came up and started a swordfight with Daniel.

After a few minutes of fighting it, he stuck his sword in its chest, then cut its head off.

While Daniel wasn't looking, another goblin came from behind him, wielding an axe, and prepared to strike, until someone cut it in half, from the body and legs.

Daniel looked to see Chip had cut the goblin in half.

"Try watching your back a little bit more. Especially when these things are everywhere," Chips said to Daniel.

"I'll try and remember that," Daniel replied.

Just then dozens and dozens more goblins surrounded the two, back to back.

"Double blade twister?" Daniel asked.

"Double blade twister," Chip agreed.

They both locked their arms together, Daniel with his left arm, and Chip with his right.

"Together!" they yelled in unison, and sent sharp, fiery winds out of their swords.

They then created a giant, fire twister, which pulled in the goblins, and they jumped in and attacked them all.

After a minute of that, Daniel and Chip clashed their swords together and spun them, making the twister bigger, and killed the rest of the goblins.

The twister vanished and they landed on their feet.

"By the way, I almost forgot what I was gonna tell you. I found out who's leading this army," said Chip.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"The general's second in command."

"Not him."

"Where is he?"

"On the outside of town. You should tell Elsa about this."

"I'm going to right now."

Daniel ran off and went to tell Elsa.

When he found her he told her that he would go and take out the leader.

"If you're going, take the captain and a few guards with you," Elsa said to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and went to get the captain and guards.

When he got them they started fighting their way through the crowd of goblins.

They fought goblins while going through the entire town, and after about a half hour of it, they finally made it to the outside of town where the general and his second in command were waiting.

The general was a darker gray than all the other goblins, and he had cuts and scars all over his body.

His second in command was a little taller, by a few feet, and he wielded a mace. He was a more pale gray, and in his left eye it was completely gray, meaning he was blind.

"Kill them all. And bring me that fire starter's head," the general ordered.

The other one nodded, and raised his mace.

"Just stick with me, and try to stay as close to his left as possible," said Daniel.

"Why is that?" asked the captain.

"He's blind in his left eye. Keep close to his left, and we may just have the advantage."

The goblin then ran towards them, and he swung his mace.

All but one of the guards were able to avoid it.

They all moved to his left, but he quickly moved, and he slammed his mace to the ground, and they barely avoided it.

Daniel recovered and charged at the goblin, and prepared to strike with his sword, but he blocked it with the hilt of his mace.

The goblin then pushed Daniel back, and hit him in the chest, making him go flying back, and roughly hitting the ground.

The captain got up and walked towards the goblin, but as he ran towards him, the goblin also ran at the captain, and hit him in the ribcage with his mace.

The captain landed on his backside, then the goblin used the pointed end of his weapon, and plunged it into the captain's chest.

The captain spat blood after it happened, and the goblin pulled the bloody pointed end out.

Daniel, who'd seen the whole thing got up, then ran towards the goblin.

The goblin looked to see him, and prepared to swing his mace to knock him back down.

Daniel reached as the goblin swung, but he avoided it and when he saw his chance, he cut his arm off.

Daniel then pulled a knife from his belt, and stuck it in the goblin's chest, and the goblin dropped to his knees, where Daniel finished him, by cutting his head off.

The general had seen the whole thing and looked angrily to Daniel.

He then blew a loud horn, sending a signal for the army to retreat.

The entire army heard the horn and started to retreat.

Daniel looked to see them retreating, then looked to the captain's lifeless body.

He just laid there, his body impaled, and blood trickling out of his mouth.

He then looked and saw the other guards who did make it, but they were wounded.

"Come on. We should get back to the castle," said Daniel.

"What happened to the captain?" one guard asked.

"The general's second in command got to him. He didn't make it."

"The captain was a great man," one of the guards stepped up. "I was his second in command. And he was my friend."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him. The goblin was too strong."

"Let's get back to the castle. The queen will be expecting us to return, but she's not going to take this well."

So Daniel and the remaining guards all went back to the castle, as dawn started to break.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked this one. Sorry if I made it seem a little violent, with all the killing and blood. But sometimes things end up this way especially in a battle. Friends and family die, and sometimes even the greatest ones end up dying. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	32. True Feelings

**Ok, time to move on. The sad thing about this is that this chapter is just one closer to the end of the story. In this one, the goblins may have retreated in the last chapter, but do you think that means it's over? No. If you're wondering why I call it true feelings, well, you'll have to find out yourself. Let's move on.**

* * *

Daniel and the remaining guards had started to limp back to the castle, after Daniel killed the general's second in commands, and the sun rose from behind them, on the view of the fjords.

while they all limped to the castle, they looked and saw the bodies of dead goblins and men. Everywhere there was lifeless, bloody, and cut up bodies, along with ruins of buildings the goblins had destroyed.

They'd finally made it back, where Elsa was standing at the destroyed gates, awaiting their return. She looked to see Daniel and the three guards. She smiled, relieved that they made it back alive.

"You made it," Elsa ran up and hugged Daniel.

"Most of us did," said Daniel.

"Where's the captain?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," one of the guards stepped up. "He didn't make it."

"What? What happened?"

"The goblin's second in command was stronger than I thought. I've never gone up against him before," Daniel explained. "Even together we were no match for him. He wasn't like the other goblins; Not easy to kill. The captain went up against him, while we were knocked out, on the ground. I couldn't save him. It's all my fault. It should've been me who was killed."

"Daniel, it's no one's fault. The captain was a death defying man. Once he'd made up his mind there's no changing it. The only one to blame is Hans. He's the one responsible for everything," Elsa explained to Daniel. "Guards. Leave us."

The guards walked off and Elsa and Daniel went and sat on one of the fountains in the castle.

"So what exactly happened?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"Me and the guards had gone out there to take out the goblin, and I think he was expecting us. Because he and the general were there waiting. The general had sent his second in command to deal with us, while he cowered away. The captain had gone up against him, like I told you and the goblin had stabbed his body with a pointed tip on his weapon. After that I got back up and I really started to give it everything I got, until I was able to kill him, by beheading him."

"So you did end up killing him?"

"Yep. Now if we take out the general, the rest of the army to kill should be easy picking. They're easier to kill than you think, because unlike the general, who's actually smart and strong, believe it or not, the rest of the army is just weak willed and stupid."

Elsa giggled a little bit. "That explains why a few of them haven't even provided a challenge." She then looked to see Daniel had a big cut on his head. "Daniel, you're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. The goblin hit me pretty hard on the head."

"Come with me. We'll fix that."

So Elsa and Daniel went inside the castle, where the servants, maids, and a lot of the women were tending to the wounded.

Elsa had went and grabbed a rag and a green bottle from one of the maids. She went over to Daniel, poured some of the stuff on the rag, and pressed it to Daniel's head. She kept it there for a minute then she took it off, and the wound stopped bleeding. After that she cleaned off the remaining blood on his head.

"Thank you," Daniel thanked Elsa.

"You're welcome," Elsa replied.

Daniel then walked back outside and stood at the front of the gates. Elsa had followed him and went and stood next to him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"This was a beautiful place. Probably the most perfect place to live. And those good for nothing goblins ruined it. They ruin everything. The sooner we finish all this the better."

"When this does all end, what are you gonna do?"

"I never thought of that. I'm not sure if I'm gonna leave or stay; I don't know yet. But I do know something."

"What?"

"Ever since I came here, since the day I met you, you've really made a difference in my life. You've changed so much in my life, and I like it. And for doing so, I'm forever grateful."

Elsa smiled warmly at Daniel and they both turned to face each other. "You know, you've made a difference in my life, too. Now I'm not the only one with magic powers. And not to mention my life has gotten a lot of dangerous, yet thrilling excitement. I've enjoyed the changes you've brought into my life, too. If you are able to kill the general, what'll you think the goblins will do?"

"If I can finish off both him and Hans, I'm hoping they fear me, and they'll never bother us again."

Elsa and Daniel just started to stare into each other's eyes, and their faces moved closer to the other's.

As they were about to kiss, Daniel looked to his left and saw something.

"Oh, great."

"What?" Elsa asked, and she looked to see it too.

The goblin army was returning, with Hans leading them, and they were walking up towards the castle.

"Men! Get your weapons and get out here!" Daniel yelled.

All the soldiers and men had come out, wielding their weapons and had come up from behind Elsa and Daniel.

Hans and the army walked up and stopped at the gates.

"Why did you come back?" asked Daniel.

"To finish what I started. Why else?" Hans responded. "You took everything from me. My brothers, my kingdom, everything. Now I'm here to return the favor."

"You won't succeed," Elsa stepped up. "You may have the goblins, but we also have our army, and we'll fight to the death."

"The death is what I'm hoping for. One by one, you will all fall. And I think I'll start with you," Hans pointed his sword at Elsa.

"You try anything and you're a dead man, Hans. You won't touch her. Not while I'm around," said Daniel.

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep you out of my way."

Daniel attempted to throw a fireball, but Elsa stopped him.

"Daniel, don't. Any of us do anything, and the whole thing starts over again."

"Right you are. So, please by all means make your attack," Hans spoke out.

"We don't have any other choice. We have to fight," Daniel said to Elsa.

"Go ahead and make your move," Hans said to Daniel.

"How's this for a move?" Daniel created a smaller form of his fire eagle, and shot it behind Hans, taking out dozens and dozens of goblins behind him.

Hans got up and growled in anger. "Get them all!"

The army charged and so did the men, and the big battle broke out once again.

Hans looked towards Elsa and started to walk through the crowds at her, wielding his sword.

Elsa had seen Hans coming right at her, and she made a run for it.

Hans had attempted to run after her, but Daniel got right in front of him, and the two broke out in a swordfight.

While fighting Daniel, Hans saw Elsa retreat inside. He got his chance and hit Daniel on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

Hans ran inside to look for Elsa, and as he did, Daniel slowly started to recover. Though Hans almost disappeared inside, Daniel looked and saw him go inside, at the last second. "You will not touch her." Daniel picked up his sword and he ran inside.

* * *

On the top floor or the castle, Elsa had ran up there, trying to find a place to hide from Hans.

She looked around, and was about to run again.

"Going somewhere?" a voice stopped her.

Elsa looked to her left, and saw Hans walking up the stairs.

"You know what this reminds me of? It reminds me of that day on the frozen fjords, when you set off that eternal winter. You may have outsmarted me that day, but let's see you do it a second time."

Hans unsheathed his sword and continued to walk towards Elsa.

Elsa was scared at the moment and just couldn't move, besides slowly backing up. As Hans came closer, she looked to see Daniel slowly walking towards Hans.

When Hans was about to strike, he looked to his left. "You again?!"

Hans turned to Daniel and the two broke out into another swordfight.

"Run!" Elsa yelled to Daniel.

Elsa then tried to run back downstairs, but Hans was preparing to strike her.

"No you don't!" Daniel yelled putting himself in front.

Hans and Daniel clashed their swords, and Hans had enough. He and Daniel started to move, and then Hans knocked Daniel's sword from his hands, and off the banister.

"No!" Daniel yelled trying to retrieve his sword, but it was too late.

He looked back to Hans who was preparing to strike him, and as he attempted, someone pulled Daniel away.

Daniel looked to see Elsa had saved him.

"Come on!" said Elsa, as the two began to run.

"You're not getting away this time," Hans said, starting to chase after them.

* * *

Back on the outside, Chip who had been fighting his way through all the goblins, was trying to find Daniel.

As he was looking, something shiny had caught his eye. He looked to his left to see Daniel's sword on the ground.

Chip knelt down and picked it up, and he new that if Daniel lost his sword then he must be in trouble.

He sheathed his own sword, and picked Daniel's up, and then continued to look.

* * *

Elsa and Daniel had been running from Hans, going down every floor in the castle.

"Is he still behind us?" Elsa asked.

Daniel looked behind them to see Hans was still chasing them. "Yep. Still there." Daniel was starting to pant heavily, because from all the fighting, and running from Hans, was making him exhausted. "I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to get tired. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"That makes two of us."

"Elsa, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've been trying to for a long time."

"Considering there may be no other time, and we'll both be dead soon, and we are together. So, go ahead."

"I'm not exactly sure how I can say it. I didn't think it'd make me this nervous. It's just I...I-"

"You love me, don't you?"

Daniel just smiled a little. "Yes. Yes, I do. Can you blame me?"

"No. Because the truth is, I love you, too."

"At least if we die, then we die together."

Elsa leaned up to him, and she planted a kiss on his lips.

They smiled warmly at each other and then looked back to Hans. They started to run as fats as they could. After a minute they reached the bottom floor, where outside, they'd finally given, and collapsed on the ground.

Hans started to move towards them, unsheathing his sword.

Elsa and Daniel backed up against the wall, and wrapped their arms around each other, dropping back down.

"Arendelle is mine!" said Hans, raising his sword.

Elsa buried her face in Daniel's chest, and Daniel shut his eyes tightly.

Hans walked up to them, and prepared to strike. As he was lowering his sword, something caught his eye. He looked to his right, and saw Chip, with Daniel's sword. The second Hans had full eye contact on him, was when Chip used the sword, and cut Hans' right hand off.

Hans yelled in pain, and covered the bloody mess, where his right hand was.

Hans ran off holding his right arm. "Retreat!"

The remaining and very few goblins left alive had started to run off, following Hans.

Once all the goblins were gone, everyone started to regroup.

"Thanks for your help, Chip. If not for you, Elsa and I would be dead," Daniel thanked his best friend.

"It's no problem. You know I'll always have your back, as long as I'm around," Chip replied. "By the way, this is yours." Chip gave Daniel his sword back.

"We'll need to make some repairs now. Not only to the castle, but the town, as well," said Elsa.

"How long do you think it'll take?" asked Daniel.

"A few weeks," Elsa answered.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. Well now Daniel finally was kinda able to admit how he feels about her. In the next chapter, those who like my characters, well, you're gonna hate me for what I do in the next chapter. But until then, enjoy this one. Well this chapter ending just means it's another one closer to it ending. :( Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	33. Fallen Enemy Fallen Friend

**Ok, people. Here's chapter 33. Can anyone guess why I call this one "fallen enemy, fallen friend"? Well, it's like I said in the end of the last chapter, those of you who like my characters are gonna hate me for this. By the way, I'm thinking of making a Yugioh story. If anyone has any ideas for me for that I'd love to hear it. Anyway, let's move on.**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by after they'd beaten back the army, which Hans sent to attack Arendelle. Repairs to the kingdom had been completed, and everything looked as it was before.

Though everything was fixed, Elsa and Daniel were still worried on what would happen next, which is why Elsa had sent guards to investigate, and find where Hans was hiding.

For a few days, Elsa and Daniel had waited for one of the guards to report back, but still there had been no report from anyone.

At the castle, Elsa and Daniel were both sitting and talking in the library.

"Do you think the guards got caught by the goblins?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure. I certainly hope not," Elsa replied.

After a few minutes one of the guards, who was the new captain because the old one died in battle, had walked into the library. "Your Majesty, I bring the news you've been waiting for."

"What news, Captain?" Elsa asked.

"One of our guards has found an island where hundreds and hundreds of those goblin monsters have gathered. We think that may be where Hans could be hiding."

"Where is this place?" Elsa asked again.

"The guard who reported said that it was at least 10 miles north from the Southern Isles."

"We're gonna have to get the warriors and volunteered men again," Daniel spoke up. "Shall I get the rest of the guards?"

"Yes," Elsa replied "And, Captain, send word to the warriors. Tell them we require their help once more."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Daniel had done what he was supposed to and rounded up all the guards to discuss their next plan and to get men who would volunteer, while the captain had gone out seeking the warriors, who'd like last time had agreed to help.

After that, they'd all gathered in a big room in the castle, and discussed how they would make their attack.

"The guard who'd reported had said there is a tower on the island, but it's completely guarded. On the balcony there are archers, and on the ground there's thousands and thousands of them in formation. They're all making sure nobody gets in. And they have scouts patrolling everywhere on the island," the captain was going over.

Daniel then stepped up. "But if we could make sure there are no scouts in at least one spot, we may just be able to get there. And with archers of our own, we can take out theirs."

"But how would we get past the scouts?" one of the guards asked.

"I think Chip and I can handle that."

"Right," Chip stood next to Daniel. "No one else has more skill than us. We could get rid of those scouts in a matter of seconds."

"But the goblins in formation; There are thousands," the captain spoke out.

"If we take out the archers, they'll have no one to prevent us from charging head on. Once we make our direct attack, we'll fight our way through and get to Hans," Daniel finished.

"I'd say you've just devised the perfect strategy. Daniel, you and Chip will go up there, and I'll need the best protection I can get, because it's me that Hans wants. So I'll be going up there with you two. Can I trust you both to protect me."

"You bet we can," said Daniel.

"With our combined might, no one will stop us," said Chip.

"What about me and Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"I don't want Hans anywhere near you. I want you to stay down on the ground level and fight," Elsa answered.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays safe," Kristoff walked up to Anna.

"I know you will," Elsa replied. "Now let's all get some sleep. We move out tomorrow morning."

Everyone got up and they all left the room.

* * *

The next day they all gathered at the docks and all the warriors and volunteered men had been loaded on ten Arendelle's biggest ships. The ships were loaded up with swords, spears, shields, and armor, all ready to go into a battle.

All men boarded the ships, it took almost 15 minutes to get everyone on board, because there were thousands of men.

Once everyone was on board the ten ships, they sailed away from Arendelle.

It took an entire day and night, and then by early afternoon the next day, they came upon an island, that was old, looked abandoned, and was covered with a fog, that was barely see through.

The ships docked at one point where there were no goblins, and thanks to the fog on the island, they'd be hidden.

On the island there were a bunch of old trees, most of them were dead, and there was hardly any green on the plants or the grass.

They unloaded the ships, all men armed themselves with body armor, helmets, shields, and had either a sword or spear.

As the men were arming themselves, Chip and Daniel left to see where they could make their vantage point.

Daniel was wearing his regular suit of black and gray armor, and Chip wore the one that Daniel turned gold and white, that used to be black.

After a few minutes of searching, they found a small scouting group of goblins.

"This is perfect. We can handle those beasts," said Daniel. "But how do we get their attention?"

"Leave that to me," Chip said moving in stealth to avoid detection from any of them. Once he was behind them, Chip picked up a stick and then tossed it hitting one of them on the head.

The goblin scouts looked all over to see who threw that stick.

"Over here!" Chip called to the scouts. They turned and saw Chip waving his arms.

"Get him!"

Chip ran off, and all the scouts followed. Chip returned to Daniel, and they both drew their swords, then jumped at the scouts, and killed them all.

"Were those all the scouts?" Daniel asked Chip once they finished with the scouts.

"Yeah. We're all set," Chip replied.

"Then let's get the others."

"You go. I'll stay here in case any more scouts decide to come along."

Daniel nodded and ran back to the ships.

Back at the ships, Elsa was preparing everyone and she'd also created another army of ice soldiers, like she did in the last battle. She looked to see Daniel coming back.

"We're all set. The scouts are taken care of."

"Good. Archers, move out!" Elsa called to them.

All the archer men moved out, along with a group of ice soldier archers.

"Are the men ready?" Daniel asked.

"Just about. Anna, are you and Kristoff ready?" Elsa asked.

They both walked out, both wearing silver body armor.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be?" Anna replied.

"I think I could get used to wearing this," said Kristoff.

Anna laughed a little at that.

"All right, men. Move out!" Elsa called out again.

All the men got into formation and walked towards the direction of the tower.

* * *

Once the tower was in view, they saw it was just as described by the guard. There were thousands of goblins in formation, all guarding the place, and archers at a balcony on a hire floor.

"Archers in position," Daniel spoke out.

All the archers got their bows out, then hid at a spot where they could get the goblin archers.

"All right. Remember the plan. We take out the archers, then attack head on," said Elsa. "Then Daniel and Chip will get me inside with them. All right. Fire when ready."

The archers knocked their arrows into their bows, and then fired at the tower, killing all the goblin archers in just seconds.

All the others in formation looked to see their archers had been taken out.

"Go! Go!" Daniel yelled to the men, who charged at the goblins.

The men ran towards them yelling, and getting the attention of the goblins. Then the goblins also charged, and the battle begun.

"Elsa, stay close to us! Chip, let's go!" said Daniel.

"Right," Chip replied, and they both drew their swords, and then all three of them ran into the rampaging battle.

Elsa had done as she was told and stayed close to Chip and Daniel. They both easily fought their way through the goblins. They took out any that were near, along with any that got in her way.

In the battle though there were more goblins, the men were taking them out one by one. Few men died every few minutes, but the goblins were being killed dozens by the second. It was just like Daniel had said, though they were very dangerous, they were easy to kill.

Elsa, Daniel, and Chip continued to make their way through, Chip slicing the goblins up with his long bladed sword, Daniel, using his reflexes to dodge all attacks, and struck them down swiftly, and also using his power to burn them up, and Elsa frosting them, turning them to solid ice, and piercing them with sharp icicles.

After a little bit longer of fighting, they'd made their way into the tower.

On the inside, it was dark, dusty, old, and it smelled like death.

The trio ran through, the halls, going up staircases, trying to find Hans.

When they were on the fifth floor, there were half a dozen goblins who saw them, then charged at them.

Chip and Daniel charged as well, and had killed them in seconds.

Daniel looked to see one more raising his sword, but when Daniel glared angrily at him the goblin screamed and dropped its sword, then attempted to run, but Daniel shot it with a ball of fire, and made it slam against the wall.

He sheathed his sword, walked over to it, then picked the goblin up by its torso. "Okay, goblin. We're here looking for Hans to end this. Where is he? And don't try anything funny because I'm in no mood for games. Talk!"

"I can't. If he finds out I told you he'll kill me!"

"And what makes you think I won't?"

Daniel looked to a window that was next to him, then he put his fist through it, breaking the glass, and held the goblin out by its legs.

The goblin screamed for it was very high. "You wouldn't try this. You're just trying to scare me!"

"Am I?" Daniel replied, and then let the goblin go, but quickly caught it. "Ready to talk?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please just don't drop me!" begged the goblin.

Daniel pulled the goblin back in and grabbed it by its torso again. "Now where is he?"

"Top floor. Last room straight down the hallway."

Daniel then chucked the goblin out the window and the trio continued to go up the tower, and after about 10 minutes, they'd reached the top floor.

They looked straight down the hall and saw a big door at the end.

They all ran to it, pushed open the doors, and inside there were broken tables and chairs, barrels, torn up curtains and fabric, and a window at the end of the room, but there was no one in sight.

They walked further into the room, looking for Hans or anyone, then all of a sudden the doors slammed shut. They looked back to see 5 more goblins locking the door.

"Well it's about time you showed up."

They looked to see Hans to their left, stepping out of the shadows. He wore a gray suit and pants, black boots, and where his right hand once was, there was now a gray hand.

"It's time I paid you back for everything you did to me. Starting with this," Hans held up his gray hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Daniel asked.

"I know a guy who's friend is a blacksmith, and he forged me this iron hand. I can use it like I would an original hand..." Hans wiggled the metal fingers as an example. "...but it's not the same. You cut my hand off, now I'm gonna cut you all to pieces."

Chip and Daniel looked to each other and nodded.

"This is a two on one fight, Hans. You really think you can win with our combined abilities?" Daniel asked.

"Together we've taken out thousands and thousands of your goblins," Chip started to speak "You think you're anymore dangerous? Plus I have a bone to pick with you."

"For what?"

"For manipulating me and turning me against my best friend."

"That was a long time ago. Get over it."

"This time you're going down," said Daniel. "It all ends now!" Daniel then drew his sword, then Chip followed his lead.

Hans drew his sword as well, then Chip and Daniel charged at him together, and they engaged in battle.

Though Hans was outnumbered, he was easily taking them both on, like he were only taking one on. Chip and Daniel both used all their abilities, but Hans used his own to dodge and counter their attacks.

Then both Chip and Daniel surrounded him, Chip on his right, Daniel left. Daniel swung his sword, but Hans blocked it with his own.

Daniel just started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hans asked.

"You've fallen in our trap," Daniel replied.

Hans then looked back to Chip, who prepared to swing at him.

"Not this time," Hans said, and he used his iron hand to stop Chip's sword.

"What?" both Chip and Daniel said in unison.

"It's iron now. Remember?" Hans then kicked Chip in his gut, knocking him far back, then Hans threw his sword to the side, and with his iron hand, he punched Daniel out, knocking him away. Hans looked to Elsa, who was just standing there. "Time to finish what I started, almost a year ago." He started to walk towards her, and Elsa backed up to the wall and dropped to her knees. "Now don't you worry. In a minute you won't feel anything."

Chip recovered and saw Hans going towards her. He got back up, and then he knocked out a nearby goblin, and took its sword. Then he ran over, and as Hans prepared to strike, Chip jumped in and blocked it.

Hans looked to see him. "You always get in my way! Now I'm gonna finish you for this!"

Hans and Chip started to swordfight again, and Daniel recovered and saw the fight. "Come on, Chip. Take him!" Daniel said under his breath.

The swordfight between the two was epic looking. They were both swinging their swords and dodging each other's attacks with very quick reflexes, and then they both pushed each other back.

Hans glared angrily at Chip, and Chip did the same thing back. They were both panting heavily from exhaustion, then charged at each other once again. The fight just went on and on and on...until Hans did a move. He managed to knock Chip's sword away from himself, then plunged his through Chip's stomach.

Chip groaned as he looked down, and saw that Hans pierced him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Daniel yelled after seeing that.

Hans yanked his sword out of Chip, then threw his body over to a bunch of barrels.

Hans cleaned the blood of his sword, then started to walk up to Daniel. "You're next." Hans pointed his sword at Daniel.

Daniel stood up and started to glare angrily at Hans, as his eyes turned from ocean blue to fiery red. He yelled loudly in anger, and unleashed a force of fire, which sent Hans flying back.

"Get him!" Hans ordered the goblins. They all started to run towards Daniel, but he unleashed another force of fire, which disintegrated them.

He started to walk towards Hans fire shrouding his body, an angry look on his face.

Hans started to get scared and raised his sword, but Daniel blasted it out of his hands with a fireball. Then he punched Hans with a fiery fist, sending him flying and hitting the wall. He walked over to Hans again, picked him up, threw him in the air, then blasted him with a bigger fireball.

Daniel then charged at Hans and started to roughly beat him up, because he was so angry, that he couldn't control it.

Elsa got up and went over to Chip who was laying flat on his back. She helped him by leaning him on a wall.

"What's happening with Daniel?" Elsa asked.

Chip coughed up a little blood, then answered her. "He gets this way when he can't control his anger."

Daniel made a few more punches, and his last one sent Hans near a window.

"It all ends right now!" Daniel said in a deeper, more booming voice.

He started to charge up his power, but Hans got up and put his hand up. "No! No, please. No more. I surrender. You win. Please just have mercy. Let me go and I'll leave forever. You'll never hear from me again. Just please have mercy," Hans begged.

"I don't think so," Daniel's voice returned to normal, the fire faded, and his eyes turned back to ocean blue. "You had your chance to surrender before, but this time you've gone too far. I'm ending this now." Daniel then started to think a minute, and looked back to Chip and Elsa.

"Do it," said Chip. "He's too dangerous to stay alive."

He then looked towards Elsa who nodded her head. Then Daniel looked back to Hans.

"No, please!" Hans begged again.

Daniel charged up his power and shot a fireball at Hans, knocking him right through the glass window.

Daniel walked over to see Hans falling at least 50 stories. Daniel sighed and then closed the curtains on the window. After he closed all the curtains, he walked over and kneeled down by his dying friend.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"It hurts like nothing else, having your body pierced. It's so painful right now," Chip replied. "We made the perfect team didn't we?"

"We still will be. Save your strength. We're gonna get you help."

Chip just shook his head. "No. There's nothing anyone can do now. I've only got a few minutes left."

"Don't say that," Daniel started to tear up. "Please. Don't die on me. I already thought I lost you once, but I'm not gonna let it happen again. I can't lose you a second time."

"You won't, buddy. You'll never lose me again. No matter what happens, just remember, I'm always with you, right here," Chip tapped Daniel where his heart is. "Everything you go through, I'll be with you, every step of the way. Never forget that."

"I won't. And I promise you, no one else will die like this. I won't let it happen."

"Hey, thank you for saving me like that. Thank you for risking your life for me. I'm never gonna forget this," Elsa started to tear up herself. "You were the bravest one of us all today."

"Such a great place. Hey, Daniel. Take care of Elsa and the others, and never give up, even when all hope seems lost," Chip's voice started to go quiet. "Don't ever forget." Chip closed his grassy green eyes, then his breathing just got slower, until it stopped.

Elsa put her hand on his head, and Daniel put his hand on Chip's chest. "Goodbye, best friend."

And then Daniel broke down crying.

Elsa threw her arms around him, and put his head up to her chest, holding him tightly. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay," Elsa comforted him. "We're gonna take him back home and bury him right near the castle.

Daniel nodded and just continued crying.

"It's all right. Just let it out," said Elsa.

After about ten more minutes, on the outside, the men had finished with the army.

They started to cheer in victory, because they'd beaten the goblins once again.

Then the front doors of the tower opened and Elsa and Daniel walked out, and Daniel was carrying Chip's body, wrapped in a white cloth, and his sword on his back.

Anna and Kristoff walked up to them, and Anna put her hands up to her mouth in shock. "What happened?" she asked.

"Hans. That's what happened. Come on! Show's over! Let's go!" Daniel called out to everyone.

They boarded the ships and sailed for an entire day and night again.

* * *

The day after they got back home, was the day of the funeral. It was rainy, there were people gathered around, mourning the loss of Chip.

He was place in a coffin, wearing his armor, and had his sword in his lifeless hands.

Daniel walked up to the lifeless body of his best friend and kneeled down to it. "I couldn't save him. I just watched, when he faced Hans. I didn't help him. I just sat there. It should've been me! It's all my fault."

Elsa came up and kneeled next to him. "This isn't your fault. Chip did this because he was doing his job to protect me. He was willing to do anything, even if it meant putting his life at risk. We've lost a great man, a brave fighter, a loyal person...a friend. Everyone will know what this man did for me. For all of us. He didn't die in vain."

"He will be missed," Daniel continued. "He will be remembered as long as Arendlle stands."

The guards closed the coffin and put it in the hole. They started to bury it, and then the gravestone was place. It said, _"Chip Benedict: A brave man. And a great friend."_

After a few more minutes, everyone cleared out and Daniel went to his and Elsa's room. His dog Chester came up next to him, whining a little.

Daniel kneeled down and faced him. "I know, boy. I miss him, too." Daniel lowered his face, and shed a single tear, and Chester licked him.

Then the king appeared behind him. "I'm so sorry for your loss, son."

"Oh, hey," Daniel greeted sadly.

"The queen and I are gonna teach him how to do what we do, so that you'll be able to see him anytime you want."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The king nodded and then vanished.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one. I told you if you liked my characters you'd hate me for this. I even I hate myself for it. At least now Hans is gone, but what will happen next. Keep reading and find out. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	34. Argument

**Okay, folks. Here's the newest one. I call this one argument because Elsa and Daniel, they kinda have a little fight. And to make things worse, for those who like this story, there's only a few chapters left and then that's it. The story's over, but I am planning to make a new one, with a couple of my same characters, but has a whole new perspective. Well let's move on now, shall we?**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Chip's funeral. Since then, there'd been multiple goblin attacks on Arendelle, and Daniel was barely able to keep his spirit up, because he'd lost his best friend.

On one night, it was cloudy, and it was gonna rain, Daniel was in the ballroom, sitting on the couch, holding his sword, and still devastated over the loss of his best friend.

He just slid his hand on the smooth part of his sword, examining it, looking at his reflection, and rubbing the magic symbols.

The ballroom doors then opened, and Daniel looked to his left and saw Elsa coming in.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," Daniel replied with a downed voice.

"What are you up to?"

"Just sitting here. Still thinking about what's happened these past couple of weeks. And still devastated over Chip's death."

"I'm sorry. There's something I wanted to talk with you about."

"Sure. What is it?" Daniel stood up and sheathed his sword.

"There's something that doesn't make sense."

"What? What doesn't?"

"We've gotten rid of all of our biggest threats. Axel, Hans' brothers, and Hans, but I still don't get why those monsters keep coming here and attacking."

"I told you, when I first arrived here. They go around, everywhere, stealing, pillaging, and killing. They have their own free will."

"But doesn't it seem weird that wherever you go when we're near you, is when they seem to come out all over. Think about it. That day I took you to see my ice palace, they jumped out of nowhere. We return to Arendelle the next day, they come again. We're all out riding, and your best friend shows up, and brings an army of them to attack us. We're out walking through the woods, and then the Duke and his bodyguards send another army at us. You take me to your hideout, they find us again."

"What are you trying to tell me, exactly?"

"What if the reason that they keep finding us, and coming at us, is because they're after you?"

"I doubt that."

"What else could possibly be attracting them, then?"

"I just told you. They have a will of their own. Nobody can stop them from doing what they do?"

"But they keep coming at us when with you."

"I'm sure we're not the only ones. They probably do it to tons of people out there."

"Well, while you're around and they come, I don't know what to feel. All I know is I don't feel very safe anymore, when around you."

Daniel looked up and glared at her. "Wait. Are you telling me to leave?"

"What? No. I didn't say that," Elsa replied.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"N- No. That's not what I was thinking. I just- I-" Elsa started to stutter a little.

"What is it?" Daniel asked a little coldly.

Elsa just stayed silent.

"Tell me!" Daniel raised his voice.

Elsa looked up to him, and Daniel looked into her eyes. "You think I'm the one bringing them here?"

"No. It's just that-" Elsa tried to explain, but Daniel cut her off. "No that's all right. I get it now. I do. I get it. I thought things would be different here."

"What's that mean?" Elsa asked.

"Every place I went, when I was out there. There were hundreds of goblins attacking. The longer I stayed there, the more people began to accuse me. They thought I was responsible, and they disrespected me, even after I saved them. I thought you'd be different, I thought there'd have finally been someone who wouldn't think it was me. They even accused me of bringing them in, and how I'd do it to make myself look like a hero."

"Is that what really happened?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but then he stopped. "One more thing? When you first encountered Hans, why didn't you do something about him, instead of just letting him go? Why not just lock him up for life?"

"Well, now what are you trying to say?" Elsa asked getting a little frustrated.

"I'm saying that maybe if you'd done something, then none of the events that have recently happened, wouldn't have happened at all. Like Chip being killed by that maniac."

"Are you saying it's my fault Chip got killed?"

"No. I'm just saying that if you'd taken care of Hans before he'd become a problem, my best friend would still be alive!"

"So, you are saying it's my fault he's dead?"

"If that's how you want to put it."

Elsa just groaned in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, but don't forget, I spent almost five years, looking for him, just hoping he wasn't dead, and you have no idea how alone I felt."

"Alone? Don't talk to me about alone!"

"I was out wandering many places for up to five years. Far from home, tired, hungry. You think I don't know what alone is like?!"

"No! No, you don't! I spent 13 years locked in my room, concealed from my own sister! It destroyed me inside! You go 13 years isolated in your own room, and then talk to me about alone!"

"Apparently you're even more cold hearted than I thought you were. You're a queen who doesn't even care about the needs of others, and only cares for herself!"

"I guess you're not the man I thought you were either!" Elsa started to walk up yo Daniel. "All you are is an uncontrollable, hotheaded..." "Stop it!" Daniel glared at her." "...enchanted sword wielding, insensitive, selfish jerk."

Daniel started to set on fire and glared even more angrily. "I mean it!"

"I'm not the one who cares only for myself, you are! You're the cold hearted one here! Maybe people were right to accuse you. I think you're an evil fire powered, devil!"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel yelled, unleashing a force of fiery energy, which sent Elsa flying back.

Elsa got up and looked angrily to Daniel. "So that's how you want to play? All right." Then she shot beams of ice magic from her hands, and with it, froze Daniel's feet to the floor. Daniel looked up to Elsa, charged up a fireball and then threw it at her.

Elsa stopped it by conjuring up a wall of ice, and though it saved her, it destroyed the wall.

Daniel unleashed another force of fire, which melted the ice on his feet. Then both he and Elsa shot beams of magic at each other, which countered with the other.

As they were fighting. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf came into the room.

Anna got shocked at what she'd seen. "What are you two doing? Stop it!"

"Stay out of it, Anna," Elsa said to her sister.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Anna screamed aloud.

Both Elsa and Daniel then threw their beams of magic up.

"That's it!" Daniel yelled. "I'm done. I'm obviously not respected here. From now on, if the goblins attack, you can deal with them yourself! I'm through! I'm leaving!"

"Fine! If you want to leave, then go! Go ahead! Nobody's stopping you!" Elsa pointed to the door.

Daniel walked over to the door, past Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. When he opened the door he stopped. "Maybe I should never have come. Maybe I should never have came to Arendelle in the first place."

"Maybe it would have been best for everyone if you hadn't!" Elsa snapped. But then her angry expression turned into a shocked one. She put her hands over her mouth, and couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Is that really how you feel?" Daniel asked.

Elsa just stood there in shock.

"Fine," he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What did I just say to him?" Elsa said to herself.

* * *

In his and Elsa's room, Daniel walked in and slammed the door behind him.

Daniel walked over to the windows, where it was pouring rain on the outside.

Chester, who was laying on Daniel's bed came up to his master, and rubbed against his legs.

"I'm no longer wanted here, Chet. I thought she was the one for me. But apparently I was wrong. I don't belong here. Without her, I'm nothing." He unhooked his sword from his belt and set it against the wall, next to his bed. After that, he took off the eagle necklace Elsa had given him, and set it on his bed.

Chester whined a little bit and Daniel kneeled to his level. "I want you to stay here, Chet. I'm going out there, maybe to die. I don't want you to die, too. So stay here where it's safe." Chester whined some more and Daniel put his head up with his dog's. "I love you, Chet. I couldn't have asked for a better dog."

Chester licked his face and then Daniel got up grabbed his black robe, and then went back over to the window. He opened it, stepped out, and closed it behind him. Then using his abilities, he jumped down onto the wall around the castle, then jumped over the walls.

A little while later, Elsa came into the room, looking for Daniel. "Daniel, I-" She looked to see he was nowhere.

Then she heard whining. Elsa looked to her right and saw Chester, laying sadly on Daniel's bed.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Then she looked to see something at Chester's paws. She picked it up and saw it was Daniel's eagle necklace. "Oh, no."

She left the room and went to find Anna and Kristoff.

In the library, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, were all sitting and talking about what went down between Elsa and Daniel earlier.

Then Elsa came into the library. "Daniel's gone."

"What?" Anna asked.

"He's gone. He left. I didn't think he was serious. I didn't mean what I said to him."

"Maybe he just went off to cool down," Kristoff suggested.

"No. He left. Because he left his sword and his necklace behind," Elsa held it by its chain. "It's all my fault! I was cruel to him! I made him feel unwanted!" Elsa dropped to her knees, and broke down crying.

* * *

Outside of the town, Daniel was walking in the pouring rain, devastated.

Then a carriage came up from behind him.

It stopped in front of him, and a man with short gray hair, pure green eyes, wearing a white suit, and a clean face stepped out of the carriage.

"Hey there," the man greeted Daniel.

"Hi," Daniel replied sadly.

"Why the long face, son?"

"Let's juts say I got rejected by someone very important to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid," the man came and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Why don't I give you a ride? You can tell me what happened."

"No, thanks," Daniel tried to walk off, but the man put his hand back on his shoulder. "Come now. I insist."

"All right," Daniel agreed and got into the carriage.

As Daniel got it, the man smiled slyly. "Driver, go," the man said to the carriage driver, as he got in and closed the doors.

The driver did as he was told and snapped the reins on the horses, making them go.

"So, tell me, my boy, what happened that you're so down and blue?"

"Well, where do I begin?" Daniel started to explain as the carriage started to go towards the other side of Arendelle.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Sounds like whoever this man is, he's no good. But who is he? You'll find out soon. And what will become of Elsa without Daniel? You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. For that argument you can blame who you want, but I'm not sure who to blame for that. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	35. Freeing the Heart

**Ok, viewers. Here's the next one, and also one closer to the end of the story. Here's where we find out what happened to Daniel after he got in the carriage with that man. What happened to him, is what Elsa is gonna fix. That's why I call this freeing the heart. So let's move on, shall we.**

* * *

Three weeks passed since Daniel had left, and ever since he did, Elsa felt alone, miserable, and the only one who she ever talked to was Anna.

Elsa had missed him so much, that she decided to go out walking, like she and Daniel used to, and was also hoping she'd run into him, so she could at least apologize to him.

She was walking through the fields, it was a sunny day in late spring, not a cloud in the sky, Elsa had still not been happy about it.

Then all of a sudden, a big wall of fire was conjured in front of her.

She looked to her left. "Daniel?"

He didn't seem to be himself. He wore his suit of armor, he had an evil look on his face, and his eyes were fiery orange, instead of ocean blue. "Yes and no," Daniel spoke, and with his voice, another spoke in unison with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Elsa asked.

"Daniel is no longer here. I have completely taken him over at will.

"No, you're lying!"

"Am I? Would the Daniel you know do something like this?!" He shot a fireball, which exploded behind Elsa. It sent her flying and she landed on her back.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm of no importance. All that matters is I have your former friend completely under my control."

"Daniel, I know you're in there. Whoever's controlling you, you've got to fight it, you've got to break free," Elsa tried to snap him out of it.

"Face it, Queen Elsa. It's hopeless! Your friend is locked within my grasp, and nothing can break him out. Even if you could he still wouldn't want to see you. Not after what you said to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me everything. How you rejected him after everything he did for you. You were harsh, insensitive, and cruel! He doesn't want you in his life anymore! And you only have yourself to blame for it. Now to do what I came here for."

Daniel charged up and he shot a fireball at Elsa, but she was able to stop it, by putting up a wall of ice.

When the fireball hit, the ice wall shattered, then Daniel threw another fireball, which hit Elsa, and sent her flying back.

"Daniel, please. Please don't. I know you're in there. Please stop!" Elsa begged.

"I told you. It's hopeless to get through to him, and he doesn't care for you anymore."

He shot a beam of fire at Elsa, who was getting up, and countered with a beam of ice.

The magic beams had kept going at each other and after only a few seconds, Elsa's was being easily pushed back.

In just a minute, Elsa's beam got all the way pushed back to her, and Daniel's hit her, sending her flying back once again.

"Please, stop," Elsa said softly.

Daniel who was walking up to her, had started charging up, but when he saw Elsa laying defenseless, he stopped charging and grunted a little, then closed his eyes and put his left hand on his head.

"Daniel?"

He opened his eyes, which were still glowing orange. "Forget this. You're not worth my time. I've got better things to do than to try and destroy you."

Daniel started to walk off and Elsa got up and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were all sitting in the library, and Elsa was even more down than ever before.

"How could I have just let this happen?" Elsa asked herself.

"Elsa, stop blaming yourself," said Kristoff. "This isn't your fault."

"But it is. I was cruel to him. I didn't say anything to stop him. I just let him walk out. And now, he's in bigger trouble than ever before. And I failed him."

Then Chip appeared from behind them. "So that's it? You're just gonna give up on him now?"

"What else can I do? I tried to help him, but he was too strong. I'm no match for him."

Then the king and queen appeared.

"That's where you're wrong, Elsa," said the queen.

"Your mother's right," the king spoke out. "You're stronger than you think. That man is in trouble, like you said."

"But what can I do for him?" Elsa stood up and walked towards her father.

"Go back," the king replied. "You have to go back for him. You have to fight, not hold back, and you have to win."

"I can't. I told you he's too strong for me. He has stronger powers than I do."

"Not all powers. You may not get to him through the head, but you can through the heart."

"How?"

"The love you have for him. That love is stronger than any other power than you or he will ever have. I know deep down he still has love for you. What you need to do, is bring that love out, and he'll have been brought back. That's what makes you stronger, is the love you both share."

Elsa pulled out Daniel's eagle necklace and then looked up. "Time to get serious about this."

She got up and left the castle to find him.

* * *

Back out in the woods, Daniel was standing there pacing back and forth. He then looked and saw Elsa. "Come back for more, Your Majesty?"

"I've come back for Daniel. I want him back."

"Well, too bad. Because he doesn't want you back. I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"I'm going to break him free of your grasp, if it's the last thing I do."

Daniel laughed evilly at that. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"By bringing out the love in his heart. Let's see how well he remembers this," Elsa held out the eagle necklace.

Daniel looked closely at it and then his eyes started to turn blue again. "That's my necklace. Elsa!"

"That's right, Daniel. Fight it! I know you can!"

He buried his face into his right hand, and groaned loudly, but then he raised his head up, and his eyes turned back to orange. "Stop fighting, fool!" said the other voice that talked in unison with Daniel's. "You belong to me now!"

"No! I belong to no one!" yelled Daniel's voice. "Help me!" He looked back to Elsa, as his eyes turned blue again for a few seconds, but then back to orange.

Elsa then charged up her magic, then shot some of it at Daniel, which wrapped ice chains around him.

"You are going to release him one way or another!"

"I don't think so!" He unleashed a burst of fire, which destroyed and melted the chains. Then he charged up his own magic, and he shot a blast of fire at Elsa, and she created another wall of ice, a bigger one. And this time, it didn't shatter.

Daniel then started to throw fireballs continuously, but Elsa kept reinforcing the ice wall, so it didn't shatter. From behind the wall, she was also charging up a blizzard, and once she finished, she shot a powerful blast at Daniel, which hit him, and froze him, from his feet, all the way past his waist.

From the blizzard's snow, Elsa stepped out of it, then Daniel shot another fireball, which hit Elsa, and knocked her to the ground.

"Elsa!" yelled Daniel's voice as his eyes turned blue again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the other voice, as he started to slowly lose control.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Why? She hurt you once, and I'm trying to help you get back at her!"

"No! I'm not gonna allow this! I'll stop you!"

His eyes turned orange again, then he conjured up some fire, which melted the ice around him.

Elsa looked up and saw Daniel walking towards her, but his eyes kept changing from orange to blue, and he was struggling to get free.

Elsa smiled happily, knowing it was working. "That's it, Daniel. Just keep fighting. You've almost got it."

"Get out of my head!" Daniel yelled.

"One more hit should do it," Elsa said to herself, and she started to charge her magic up, then shot a beam of ice at Daniel.

Daniel looked and saw her doing it, then shot a beam of fire.

Their magic blasts countered and Daniel's beam started to push Elsa's back.

When his beam was only inches from Elsa, it stopped and they both stopped shooting their blasts.

Daniel dropped to his knees, and he looked to Elsa, with a sincere look on his face, and his eyes blue. After a minute, they turned orange again, and he glared at her, and he got back up.

Daniel and Elsa shot their blasts again, but this time Elsa's was pushing Daniel's back.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the other voice Daniel used.

"Stopping you!" Daniel said in his own voice. "I'm not gonna let you control me anymore! Now, get...out...of...my...head!"

Elsa's magic blast hit Daniel in the chest, and then he started to yell loudly. His eyes flashed fiery red, and then he dropped down to his knees, and then collapsed on the ground.

Elsa slowly started to walk up to him. "Daniel?"

He looked up and his eyes were ocean blue. "It's okay. It's just me now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. This guy, he picked me up the night I left. And he took me to this other island, about a mile from the other side of Arendelle. When we got there, I took my attention off of him, and he somehow took over my mind."

"The island off the other side of Arendelle has been abandoned for a few centuries."

"They must be using it as their hideout. Now on another subject."

"What?"

"What you said to me was completely unforgivable," Daniel struggled to stand up.

"I know what I said was harsh and I'm sorry," Elsa tried to explain.

"I'm not finished yet. What you said, it hurt. It tore me up on the inside. I thought this would never work out. I just didn't want to see you anymore."

"Daniel, please. I-" Elsa got stopped when Daniel put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I hope you never listened to anything he said. Please don't think it's true I don't want you in my life. I love you."

Elsa and Daniel were both on the verge of tears, when they walked up and hugged each other tightly.

They both dropped to their knees, but didn't stop hugging.

"Since I left, my life was miserable without you," Daniel said in a breaking voice.

"I know. Mine was, too," Elsa replied with the same kind of tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"No. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I was cruel to you. I made you feel unwanted. You were always there for me in the past, and how did I repay you? I blamed you for this. I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave."

Daniel looked up to her. "I'm not going anywhere. This is my home, and this is where I'll stay."

They both smiled happily at each other, and both stood up.

"Come with me," Elsa held her hand out for Daniel.

Daniel took her hand and they both walked along, and came upon a pond.

Elsa used her powers and she frosted the whole pond. Then she walked up and slammed her foot down, completely freezing the water.

She held her hand out again, and Daniel took her hand, then they both stepped onto the ice and started to skate on it.

They skated like they were dancing on it, and then they started to skate in opposite directions. They both moved around and then caught back up with each other, where they started to skate in waltz.

Elsa threw her arms around Daniel's neck, and then put his head up to her chest. Though he was a little bit taller, he was able to keep a steady position.

Then all of a sudden, an arrow was shot at the ice, and it made the whole thing crack.

Elsa and Daniel made their way off of the ice just in time, and they saw a few goblins coming at them.

They took each other's hands, then merged their powers together, and blasted the goblins, which turned them to solid ice, then melted them.

"It's time we end this whole thing," said Daniel.

"Come on. Let's go home," said Elsa as she and Daniel started to hold each other's hand and they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Anna and Kristoff were in the library. Both just sitting on the couch.

The doors opened and Elsa just stood there.

"Well?" Kristoff asked.

"Look who's back," Elsa walked in and Daniel followed behind.

Anna and Kristoff both smiled at it, and Anna walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

After a few seconds she let him go and then Kristoff came up to him.

"It's great to have you back," Kristoff held his hand out.

"Glad to be back," Daniel grabbed and shook his hand.

"Ah, come here you!" Kristoff pulled Daniel in and hugged him.

"Okay. Okay. I'm glad to be back," Daniel got Kristoff to let go of him. "I have something that you may want to know. Something good actually did come out me leaving. I found out where the goblins and their leader have been hiding. They're on the island a mile off the other side of Arendelle."

"That old place?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'm such an idiot. The hideout was right next to us the whole time, and I never even bothered to do a perimeter check."

"Let's gather everyone up for one last battle," said Elsa. "It all ends today."

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked this one. I know I did. But with this one ending, it's just one more closer to ending this story. But I still have that new one that I recently put up. And also, i'm gonna make a sequel to this. By the way, I think I mentioned before I'm thinking of doing a Yu-Gi-Oh story. But I'm still deciding. If anyone has something on that, I'd like to here of it on your reviews. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	36. The Last Battle

**Ok, here's one of the final few chapters. After this one there's only a few more. I call this one the last battle, because hence its name, this is where all the ending battle begins. They go to that island where that one man took Daniel, and this time there are more goblins than ever before. Before there were thousands, but this time, they're up against millions of them. It just got 10 times more dangerous. Let's keep going.**

* * *

After Daniel had talked with Elsa about it, he and all the guards had gone out once more, to recruit the men of Arendelle, for one final battle.

It took almost an hour, but when they got every man in town, they'd returned to the castle and went into the cellar of the place, because it was more than big enough for everyone.

"Okay. I know I have no right to ask you this, but I need you all to work with me, one more time," Daniel was giving his speech. "The hideout is on an island, just a few miles away from the other side of Arendelle. But this is for sure going to be even more dangerous than before. In the past, we've only faced goblins in thousands, but this time, we're going up against millions. They're going to make sure we don't make it to that tower on the island. That tower is where the leader is. Elsa and I will go there, while the rest of you go up against the army. This is more dangerous than ever, and most of us may not make it alive. But if we die, we'll die trying. We've never given into fear when up against these monsters. Will we give into fear now, just because they're in larger numbers?!"

"NO!" all the men yelled.

"Then what do you all say? Are you gonna run and let those dreaded creatures ruin your lives forever? Or are you gonna go out and fight?"

"Fight them! Finish them! Kill them all!" multiple voices said.

"Then arm yourselves! Ready for war! It all ends today!"

All the men got up and went up to arm themselves.

"Good speech," Elsa came up next to Daniel.

"Thank you," Daniel replied. "I see that look in your eyes. I know what you're thinking. You think he's still alive, don't you?"

"Who else could it be? Who else could have done all this, and have the power to use your own will against you?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. When we get there, stay close to me. Don't leave my sight."

"Wouldn't think of it. Thank you for everything. Thank you for protecting me through all of this."

"No need to thank me. It's what I do. Now let's go and finish this," Daniel then made a bunch of fire surround him, and his suit of armor materialized around his body.

Both of them left, and they joined the rest of the men.

* * *

After about ten to fifteen minutes, all men were suited up for the ending battle.

Once they were all suited up, they went out to the fjords, boarded at least ten ships, and sailed to the island off the other side of Arendelle.

It took about a half an hour to get there, but when they did, the old island was in sight. It had a tower like the last one, but it was taller and near the ocean, and there were millions and millions of goblins.

"All right, men!" Daniel called for everyone to hear. "Remember the plan, we fight our way through, and everyone do what you can to help me and Elsa make it to that tower. If we can take out the leader, the goblins will be no more. Once we dock, forget formation, those monsters won't stay. Once we're there charge at them! Now make it quick, cause they outnumber us even more than before."

As the ships moved closer, goblin scouts that were standing guard walked up the island's fjords, ready to fight.

The ships kept moving at a slow distance, and when they docked goblins started to charge.

"GO! GO!" Daniel yelled to the men. And they charged out as the goblins jumped onto the ship. Once they got close to Elsa and Daniel, the men jumped them and started to strike them down. They slashed, stabbed, and cut them down.

As the rest of the ships came up all the men started to get off and charge, and then more goblins came out, and the goblins and men clashed, and broke out in an epic battle once again.

While the rest of the men got off the ships and got onto the fjords, Anna and Kristoff came out armored, and joined in the fight.

"Let's go!" Daniel drew his sword, and he and Elsa jumped off the front of the ship and onto the fjords.

Elsa stayed behind Daniel, and they both ran up to the battle. Daniel kept Elsa protected, for he was able to keep any goblins away from her.

He used his sword to swiftly strike them all down. He also used his powers of fire to burn them to ash, by conjuring up walls of fire from underneath the goblins.

As they kept going, Elsa and Daniel got circled by at least 2 dozen of them.

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

"Take my hand," Daniel answered, holding his left hand out.

Elsa smiled at him, and he retuned it, because she loved his idea. She took his left hand with her right hand, and they combined their powers together.

They charged up, Elsa glowing icy blue, Daniel, fiery red. Then they let out a burst of that light, which first caused every goblin surrounding them to freeze, then they blew to pieces.

"Is there nothing our powers combined can't do?" Daniel said happily.

Elsa looked up to the tower, and saw there were dozens of goblins surrounding the entrance. "Oh, my. Take a look."

Daniel looked to what she saw and groaned in disappointment. "We'll never take out that many alone. We got to get to that tower."

Elsa looked to her right and saw the captain leading a few soldiers. "Captain!"

The captain and his soldiers looked to her and ran up to her and Daniel.

"What's the trouble Your Majesty?" the captain asked.

"At the entrance to the tower, dozens of those monsters are guarding it. Daniel and I can't get passed them all alone."

"What do you need me to do, Your Highness?"

"Get as many men and troops as you can, and have them follow us there," Elsa replied.

"Do it quick, though!" Daniel spoke up. "They seem to be coming in bigger numbers, the more time we're here. So hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" the captain walked off and gathered a bunch of men and soldiers.

While Elsa and Daniel waited they helped the men in battle fight off the goblin army, using their powers.

"Are you sure we can make it there, even with the help of the soldiers?" Daniel asked, and he put a wall of fire up, to shield himself from charging goblins.

"I don't know," Elsa replied, and she raised a big wall of icicles, which pierced at least 10 goblins. "But like you said, if we die, then we'll die trying."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who feels that way," Daniel then punched a goblin with a fiery fist, and it turned up to 12 of them to piles of ash.

"I'm always by your side. Don't ever forget that," Elsa unleashed a flurry from her hands, which surrounded 8 goblins and then turned them to solid ice, when it cleared.

Then the captain returned with at least 5 dozen soldiers and men. "This was all I could get, Your Majesty."

"They'll do," Elsa replied. "Let's go."

Daniel drew his sword and he and Elsa led the captain and the men.

They ran all the way through the battle, and Daniel and the other men slashed, beheaded, and stabbed any goblins that came near.

After a minute of going through and slashing and striking goblins, they made it to where the goblins were guarding the tower entrance.

There are at least 70 goblins, standing guard for the tower entrance. They saw Elsa, Daniel, and the men, then they armed themselves with swords and spears, and charged at them.

At the same time, the captain and the men charged and they broke out into a battle. Elsa and Daniel stayed behind while the captain and his men fought the guards.

The men slashed all the goblins and it went on for a few minutes, and when they finished them, the captain looked back to them.

"Thank you, Captain. Now you can go back and fight," Elsa said to the captain.

"Yes, Your Highness. Come on, men. Move!" the captain ordered and they all went back to the battle.

"Remember what I said? These goblins seem to be multiplying by the second," said Daniel.

"Maybe these will help," Elsa said, and she shot her ice magic at the ground, which created up to a hundred ice soldiers. Then she shot two more beams and created two, big Marshmallow, snow golems.

"Those could help," said Daniel. "Let me try." Then he shot his fire magic to the ground, and over a hundred fire soldiers materialized and then multiplied, until there were a few hundred.

"These could really help. Soldiers, go!" Elsa commanded and their fire and ice creations ran into the battle. "Now let's go get their leader."

Daniel nodded and they pushed open the doors of the place and ran inside. When inside, they locked the doors behind them, to prevent any goblins from coming in.

* * *

They made their way to the top floor, they didn't run into any goblins, like the last time, so it was more easy to get there.

Once they reached the top floor, there was a big door near the steps. They pushed open the door and inside, there were multiple windows around, a bridge above the entrance, an old chandelier handing above the bridge, and there was also a throne, turned to the window behind it, and away from the doors.

Elsa and Daniel closed the doors behind them, and walked to the throne.

The throne then turned to them and there sat the same man who picked Daniel up in the carriage.

"That's him," said Daniel. "He's the one who picked me up that night I left."

"So you've returned to her, have you, my boy?" the man asked, he stood up and walked to the window, and turned his back to look out and see the battle. "So you made it past my bigger army. You're even more skilled than I thought you both were. It makes me proud."

"Well, I guess you could say it was thanks to your help we've been able to," said Daniel. "But now I've figured it all out."

"Have you now?" the man asked.

"Yes. Both of us have," Elsa stepped up. "So you can stop with your charade, Axel."

The man chuckled. "Very good." He spoke in that voice that they both recognized. The man made black and purple flamed shroud his body, and when they faded, he revealed to really be Axel, wearing his black robe.

He went back over and sat in the throne.

"So you've been alive all this time without us knowing?" said Daniel.

"Did you think you would both be the only ones to survive after you made that explosion to destroy the ogre? It's not that easy to get rid of me, my boy. I got buried under a pile of bricks and rubble, but after you left the island, I was able to make my way out. I'm angry that you foiled my plan to revive the dead, but also proud that even without me around you've made it this far. So I'm conflicted."

"Well let me end that al for you," Daniel walked up to Axel. "I'm gonna finish you, right now!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Daniel looked to his right and a man wearing a suit of armor, with a black vest, black leggings, black gloves, and dark gray boots, arm material, and helmet, with a sword in his belt stepped up.

"You won't touch him," the man started to take off his helmet. "Not while I'm around." He threw off his helmet, and it revealed Hans, who had scars completely covering his face.

"You?" Daniel said in disbelief. "You! Why can't you just die already?! I knocked you out of a window from a very high tower!"

"And thanks to you I was this close to being dead!" Hans raised his voice.

Then he had a flashback.

* * *

In his flashback, Hans had just been hit by Daniel's blast of fire and started to fall from the high tower.

_"When you knocked me out of that window, I thought I was done for."_

Hans then a tree, which badly cut his face up. Then he fell to the ground, and rolled down a rocky hill, cutting his face up even more, and then he stopped, and he just lied face first on the ground. He was cut and bruised up, slowly dying.

_"I was only seconds from death. So I waited for it, all the pain and suffering to end. But then all my pain started to disappear. But not from death."_

Hans looked up and saw Axel.

_"You! Get away from me!" _Hans said to Axel.

_"Oh. Is that how you thank me for saving your life?" _Axel asked.

_"Saved me or not. You're useless to me. I don't want anything more to do with you. You let my brothers die! You're a monster!"_

_"Well you're one to talk. You don't look too bright yourself."_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"Go over there and look at yourself," _Axel pointed to a pond a few steps away.

Hans walked over and saw his scarred up face.

_"No! No, my face! My beautiful face!" _Hans started to freak.

_"Hans, just calm down! I can help you," _Axel stopped him.

_"How do I know I can trust you?"_

_"Glad you asked. Allow me to show you."_

Axel grabbed Hans' right arm, then pulled the metal hand off.

_"Excuse me! I need that!" _

_"Not anymore."_

Axel then made a bright, silver light shine over Hans' handless arm, and when it faded, Hans had a right hand in the flesh again.

_"All right you have my attention," _Hans started to listen. _"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Do everything I say. Help me recruit Elsa and Daniel. If you succeed in what I need you to do, and I order you to kill them, then I'll restore your face."_

_"I'll do whatever you ask," Hans kneeled to Axel. _

_"Good. But first thing's first. You need a new change of clothes. Come with me."_

Axel grabbed hold of Hans and they vanished into a cloud of gray smoke.

* * *

"So, since he was nice enough to restore my hand..." Hans took off his glove to reveal his restored hand. "...I've been at his service. Now both of you will either side with us, or you'll both die."

"We'll never side with you," said Elsa.

"And like I said, once I'm done you'll never be a bother to us again," said Daniel.

"Well I told you that as long as I'm around, you won't touch Axel."

"Our army has prevailed before. And we'll take out all of your goblins," Daniel spoke out again.

Axel then started to chuckle evilly. "You just don't get it, do you, my boy? As long as I'm around, the goblins will keep multiplying in even bigger numbers by the minute. They're multiplying faster than they're being killed. Soon, everyone will fall. And unless you both want to join in that pain and suffering, you'll join me."

"Never!" Elsa and Daniel said in unison.

"Have it your way. But know that your army is getting more outnumbered and soon they'll all be dead," said Axel.

"No. You're lying," said Daniel.

"Am I?" Axel asked. "If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look out that window."

Elsa ran up to the window, and she saw that there were so many goblins, that they'd taken down both her snow golems and destroyed her and Daniel's soldiers, and they also started to beat their army back. "Anna!"

"Stop this, right now! You've caused enough pain to innocent lives!" Daniel raised his voice.

"Tell you what? You both side with me, and I'll think of calling off my army," said Axel. "Or there's another way it can be done." He looked towards Hans, who was grasping his sword in his belt, with his right hand.

Daniel turned to his left and saw Elsa who was worried about her sister getting killed. Then he looked down for a second, and then he raised his head up, and quickly drew his sword.

At the same time, Hans drew his sword, and Daniel went up to him and they clashed their swords together, and Axel started to laugh evilly.

"Taking it the hard way?" Hans asked. "Then what do you say we finish this?"

"Let's dance, pretty boy," Daniel replied, and Hans grunted angrily.

They both started to swordfight once more, for the last time.

* * *

**Okay. How do you like this. How many of you saw this coming, that both Axel and Han were still alive? How do you like it? In the next chapter is where it really all ends. But who will triumph, and will Axel succeed, or will he fail? Just wait and find out. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	37. End of the Madness

**Ok, here's another one of the final few chapters. This one I call "End of the Madness" because hence its name, this is where it all ends for Elsa, Daniel, and everyone else. But how will it end? Will it end in the good way or the bad way? Let's move on shall we. And one more thing, can anyone guess what I'll do after it all ends? Something that involves Elsa and Daniel. If not, we'll you'll find out.**

* * *

Outside of the tower, all the men were getting outnumbered even more by the millions of goblins. More and more men kept dying and the goblins continued to grow in bigger number.

In the army of men, Anna and Kristoff were helping fight off the goblins, but there were just too many to fend off.

"They seem to be growing in bigger numbers by the second," Kristoff said to Anna, and he plunged his sword through a goblin.

"Whatever Elsa and Daniel have found, it must be causing them to grow in more numbers," Anna suggested.

"So what do we do?"

"We keep fighting. That's what."

"But they just keep coming. We'll never fend every single one off."

Just then, a few loud horns blew, and everyone, even the goblins looked up and saw the warriors. But this time, they were also in bigger numbers. Instead of hundreds like in the past, this time, there were thousands.

"Looks like they got every recruit they have," said Anna.

The one that was leading them, had a completely gray armor, with the gloves, vest and boots, but underneath the armor, he wore a navy blue, long sleeved shirt, he had long, silver hair, and a big salt and pepper beard.

"CHARGE!" yelled the leader, and all the warriors charged.

As they charged, the battle continued on, and when the warriors reached them, they started to clobber all of the goblins, and the rest of the armor helped them do the same, taking out hundreds of the goblin army by the second.

* * *

Back in the tower, Daniel and Hans were in the middle of the room, sword fighting, using their reflexes, and dodging each other's moves and attacks.

Axel just sat back in his throne and watched the whole thing, and Elsa stood off to the side, so she wouldn't be near the fight.

Hans and Daniel slammed their swords together, then pushed each other back.

"Tell me something. All this war and destruction you've brought upon us, just trying to get at us, is it all really worth it?" Daniel asked.

"You took everything from me. My kingdom, my home, my brothers, my face. If killing you means being worth this just for revenge, maybe it is all worth it."

"Don't you see Axel is using you? Once he's at full strength, he'll turn on you. What he's trying to do is embrace the true powers of darkness within him. If he succeeds, do you think he'll still want you around?"

Hans just started to walk up to Daniel. "He made a promise to me."

"He's made promises to lots of people. But he's never stayed true to them. If you kill me, then there will be nobody to stop him."

"That's the point. I have to kill you to make sure you don't interfere with his plans anymore!" Hans reached Daniel and they continued with their swordfight.

Daniel was walking backwards and Hans following him, as they continued to fight, until Daniel jumped onto the bridge above the doors.

"Don't be a fool, Hans. Open your eyes! If Axel succeeds the whole world will fall within his grasp! We'll all be forever lost in darkness, even you! We don't have to do this, we can settle this in another way."

"You know what? You're absolutely right. There is another way to settle this," Hans started to walk to his right, and then came upon the rope that held up the chandelier. "Here. Let me end all this for you." Hans swung his sword and cut the rope.

Daniel look up as the chandelier fell. He jumped off the bridge and barely avoided it. Once on the ground, he put his arms over his head, to protect himself from the falling shards.

Elsa put her hands over her mouth in shock and fear Axel laughed evilly at what had just happened. "Very good, Hans. Very good indeed."

Hans began to walk over to Daniel again, and Daniel got up as Hans reached him, then they started to swordfight again.

"Come on, Daniel. Don't die now," Elsa whispered to herself.

Axel who hadn't taken his eyes off the fight had had multiple things going through his head. "Come on, my boy. Don't let Hans win. Show him you are the stronger one. Give into your rage, just as you did when he killed your friend."

Daniel and Hans had swiftly swung their swords left and right at each other, and jumped and dodged the other's attacks. After another five minutes of that going on, Hans and Daniel clashed their swords together, and tried to push each other back. Daniel started to get angry with Hans, because he wouldn't listen. But then he looked and saw Axel and saw he wanted him to give into his anger. He looked back to Hans, then kicked him away.

Hans hit the ground and Daniel looked behind himself and saw a bunch of darker parts in the room. He sheathed his sword and ran over to those dark, shadowed areas.

"Coward," Hans said getting up, and slowly walking to the shadowed area.

* * *

Back on the outside, the advantage the army of humans had against the goblins wasn't to last.

The goblins had still been growing in bigger numbers, and started to outnumber the humans even more and more.

Anna and Kristoff had been fighting their way through and cut and struck down any goblins that crossed their paths. Then they looked up and saw the general wearing a scratched up, dirty gray armored vest, black leggings, dark brown boots, and he'd been moving through the army, knocking away any men that came near, using a big mace.

He knocked another one of the men away, and looked to see Anna and Kristoff. "Ah. The princess. If I can't have the young warrior's head, then I shall take you both as trophies instead." And he raised his mace then started to walk towards the princess and the mountain man.

"Now what?" Kristoff asked.

"We try and do our best to fight him. If Elsa and Daniel are willing to do down while fighting, then so am I," Anna raised her sword and walked towards the general.

"She's crazy," Kristoff said to himself.

"I heard that," Anna said back to him.

The goblin general growled, showing his serrated teeth, and he ran towards Anna. Then he swung his mace, but Anna dropped to the ground and dodged him.

The general turned to her and then slammed his mace down, but Anna jumped away, and dodged it again.

Kristoff ran up and while the general had his attention on Anna, he cut a part of his arm.

The goblin roared in pain, and he turned to Kristoff, then punched him to the ground.

Anna then took her advantage and stuck her sword into his chest, but because of his armor, she couldn't pierce him.

The goblin looked to Anna and smiled wickedly at her.

Anna pulled her sword out and then the goblin punched her to the ground like he did Kristoff.

As Anna got up the general cam up to her, and he prepared to swing his mace, but Kristoff got up, and he jumped in front of her and took the hit, but it sent him flying, and he landed on Anna, making them both fall to the ground.

Kristof groaned in pain, and held his left arm.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"No. I think it's broken," Kristoff answered and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his badly swollen and cut up arm.

The general started to walk towards them again and then Anna got up, picked up one of the dead goblins' daggers, then she dropped to the general's feet, and she stuck the knife into his left foot.

The general roared in pain, then he swung his mace at Anna again, and she barely dodged it, by dropping to the ground.

She quickly ran back over to Kristoff and helped him up.

"Now he's angry," Kristoff pointed to the general, who pulled the knife out of his foot. He looked to Anna and Kristoff, then threw the knife like a spear.

Kristoff jumped in front of Anna, and he threw them both to the ground, but the knife slid across Kristoff's injured arm, cutting it from the top of his hand, all the way past his elbow.

Anna picked up her sword and ran back to the general, and she continued to fight him. Their same routine went on, with the goblin general swinging and slamming his mace, and barely Anna dodging every hit.

Kristoff got up picked up his sword and started to limp towards Anna and the general.

The general slammed his mace down and Anna dodged it yet again, but when she did, the general punched her to the ground, and he raised his weapon.

As he brought it down, Kristoff reached him, and swiftly swung his sword, cutting off his right arm.

The goblin yelled in pain, then knocked Kristoff back down. He started to limp away, and he looked to see one of the other goblins' broken sword, where the blade had been snapped off the hilt of it.

He picked up the bladed part and then stuck the end of it into his right hand. He yelled in pain as he stuck it deeper and deeper into his handless right arm. After he finished, he picked his mace up with his left hand, and started to walk back to Anna and Kristoff, who'd both raised their swords in defense.

Anna and Kristoff ran to his and then the general slammed his mace down and swung his sword arm.

They were able to dodge the mace, but Anna got a little too close, that the blade scratched her on the waistline.

Anna held herself in pain and then Kristoff took his attention off the general, and saw Anna.

While Kristoff wasn't looking, the general swung his mace again, and Kristoff jumped to the ground and ran back to Anna.

* * *

Back in the tower, Hans was in the shadowed areas searching for Daniel.

"Come on. Show yourself, you coward," Hans said while still looking.

"You want to talk about being a coward?" came Daniel's voice from somewhere in the shadows. "This whole time, you've never decided to face any of us head on, until our last fight. Since then, you've been hiding behind your 12 older brothers, and because of that, they paid the price for you. So don't blame us for them all being dead. You were the one who couldn't work up the courage and fight like a man."

"You know he's right, Hans," Axel spoke out.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Whoever is the tougher one, of course."

Axel groaned in disgust at Axel, then continued looking for Daniel.

As he was looking, Daniel quickly moved from one spot, into another, and avoided being seen by Hans, who'd almost seen him.

"Come on. Don't be shy. Step into the light, where I can see you," Hans still went on.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? I see what Axel's plan is. He wants me to give into my anger, so I'll become what he wants me to be."

"And what would that be?" asked Hans.

"A true monster. It won't work. I'll never let my anger get the best of me again!"

"We'll see about that," said Hans.

"Oh, Hans," Axel called to him.

Hans looked back to Axel.

"If Daniel refuses to show himself, and fight, there's still someone else you can kill," Axel gestured to Elsa.

Elsa looked worriedly into the shadows and saw where Daniel was standing, who also had the same worried look.

"All right then, Daniel. If you don't want to fight like a man, then I guess I can get back to unfinished business, and kill Queen Elsa," Hans smiled evilly at her, and walked up to her raising his sword.

And that did it for Daniel. "NEVER!" He yelled bursting into flames and drawing his sword.

Hans saw the fiery light and then looked to see Daniel coming to him.

They walked up to each other and started to swordfight again, but this time Daniel was swinging his sword a lot more roughly, and Hans was the one walking back, as they moved out of the shadows.

Daniel kicked Hans back, knocking him back into the light.

Hans fell to the ground, but got up as quick as he got knocked down, and Daniel jumped towards him, and Daniel continued to roughly fight him.

After a minute, Hans started to get scared, because he was hardly able to block every hit, and he had to dodge just to avoid getting hit.

In just seconds, Daniel did to Hans what he did to Chip, back on the goblin boat: He kicked Hans' sword out of his hands, making it go flying up, and then he caught it in his left hand.

Hans fell back to the ground, really afraid this time, and Daniel stuck his own sword to Hans' neck.

"Good!" Axel chuckled evilly. "Very good, my boy. I knew you could do it. Now kill him."

Daniel looked angrily up to Axel then he looked back to a terrified Hans.

"Kill him. Make him suffer. Get back at him for all the pain he's caused you. Make him feel it all."

Daniel looked up to Elsa, who shook her head, no, and that made Daniel come to his senses.

"No." Was all Daniel said.

"Wait, what?" Axel asked in disbelief.

Daniel tossed Hans' sword aside and sheathed his own. "You'll never get me to side with you, Axel. We're done here." Daniel walked over to Elsa and she put her hands on his face.

"No!" yelled Axel. "This isn't possible. You were supposed to give into your hatred and side with me. You were to be my perfect apprentice."

"Well, then it's a big loss for you, isn't it? I'll never ever give into my hatred again. I know it's just what you want."

Axel stood up from his throne, then threw his robe off, and underneath, he wore his all black armor.

He walked down from it, and Hans came up to him.

Axel picked him up, and lifted him by his torso. "You pathetic fool! I can't depend on you to do one thing! I gave you a second chance, and you failed me again. I'm finished with you! Get out of my sight! I never want to see your worthless face again." He tossed Hans back to the ground. "And you can consider having your human hand back your payment." Then he turned back to Elsa and Daniel. "As for you two."

Daniel pulled Elsa behind him, and put his arm in front of her, for protection.

"If neither of you will side with me, then you shall both die. Starting with you, my boy." Axel put up his right hand, then shot lighting from it, which hit Daniel, and made him drop to the ground in pain.

Elsa gasped and kneeled down to him. "Are you okay?"

"Get out of here. Save yourself while you still can."

"No. You've always been there when I needed you, now I'm gonna return the favor. I'm not going to leave you."

"Well, isn't this sweet? You're willing to die for him. Here, you have a taste of my great magic." Then Axel shot lighting from his left hand at her.

Elsa dropped to the ground in pain.

"You!" Daniel glared and got up. "That does it. I'm gonna tear you to pieces!"

Daniel started to walk up, but after he took a few steps forward, Axel shot lighting from both his hands at him, and Daniel dropped back to the ground.

"I really thought this would work out. But I was wrong. I thought you would both make the perfect companions. Together we could've made the whole world ours to control. But I was wrong. You're not the right ones for me. Now I'm gonna finish you both off myself."

Axel shot lighting at them both again, and went on for a minute, then stopped, but then he shot it again, and did it for a few seconds, then stopped again.

"You were like a son to me, Daniel. I loved you like you were my own! I saw much great potential in you. That's why I made all these events in your whole past life happen." He started to shock them again for a minute or two, and stopped.

"You? You made all these events happen?" Daniel asked.

"Do you think that you would have that enchanted horse if I hadn't made it clear for that old fool, not to sell it to anyone else, but you?" He started to shock them again, and did it for a few more minutes.

"And the events in my life? You're the reason my parents are dead, aren't you?" Elsa asked, trying to shake off the pain.

"Sounds like you are starting to catch on. Yes. I caused that storm which sunk your parents ship. I also was the one who gave you your powers."

"How? I never met you before."

"No. But one night, while your mother was pregnant with you, I gifted you in her sleep." Then he started to shock them again, and did it for at least 30 seconds.

"You even caused that storm that separated Chip and me, didn't you?" Daniel asked groaning in pain.

"Very good. Yes, it was I who also left that treasure that your father and your friend found on that island, along with that book of magic symbols."

"So you're the one responsible for everything in our lives?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Yes. That's because with all of this in your lives, I knew it would build your potential. But it didn't work as planned. Now the only choice I have left is to kill you both." And Axel started to shock them both again, non stop.

Hans quietly walked up behind them and saw them both yelling and groaning in pain, as Axel kept shocking them. As he stared blankly at it, something in his heart started to change. He thought to himself. _"Do I let them die, or save them?"_

Axel had gone on for at least five minutes now, then stopped. "Now, enjoy your final moments alive, my children. Because now, you will both die." He made his pale blue eyes glow electric blue. "Any last words?"

Elsa and Daniel crawled to the other, in too much pain to stand, and they took hold of each other.

"If we go down," said Daniel.

"We go together," Elsa finished.

They kissed each other, and looked away from Axel, shutting their eyes tightly.

Axel grinned wickedly and started to shock them even more then before.

Elsa and Daniel continued to yell in pain, but no matter how much pain they were in, they didn't let go of each other.

Axel started to laugh wickedly as he brought his lighting from his hands faster.

Hans who was still watching finally made up his mind. He glared up at Axel, then jumped in front of him, shielding Elsa and Daniel.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Axel yelled to Hans, who was walking to him, even while being shocked by his lighting.

"Stopping you once and for all!" Hans fought off the lightning and pain, and when he reached Axel, he grabbed him by his wrists.

As Hans grabbed him, Axel also started to get shocked by his own lighting, and then it started to come out even faster.

"What's going on? I can't stop! I can't stop!" Axel then started to yell in pain, because he was getting hurt by his own magic.

Elsa and Daniel had felt it stop and then they looked and saw each other, and hugged the other.

"Look," Elsa said as she saw Hans.

Daniel saw it too, where Hans grabbed Axel and lifted him above his head.

The lighting kept coming out of Axel's hands faster and faster, both Hans and Axel were yelling in pain.

Hans started to walk towards one of the windows, and went as fast as he could, trying to fight of the electrocution pain.

* * *

Back on the outside, the humans were outnumbered by thousands and thousands, and Anna and Kristoff, had both been knocked down by the general. They were defenseless, and the general prepared to slam his mace on them.

"What do we do now?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know anymore. It looks like we actually lost."

* * *

"I will not die in vein. I will die doing what's right!" Hans yelled as he reached the window and through Axel through the glass, and after he threw him, Hans dropped to the ground, and then he looked down to see Axel falling.

Axel was screaming and still shooting lighting from his hands, and was falling towards the water from the ocean.

Elsa and Daniel went and put Hans over their shoulders. Daniel with Hans' left arm over his, and Elsa with his right arm.

They all looked out and saw Axel hit the water.

Axel started to sink, and lighting started to spark all over him, and as it did, an bright, silver light charged up, and got brighter and brighter, until it burst, sending electrical sparks all over the water, and made big waves.

In the battle, all the goblins were starting to try and strike, until they all felt pain moving through them.

The general was about to bring his mace down, but that same, piercing pain moved through him, and then a black smoke started to come out of him. He started to shake rapidly, then dropped to the ground, and when he did, his whole body turned into black smoke, and faded into the sky. After that, the same thing started to happen to the rest of the army, until every single goblin was gone.

Axel's body started to sink to the bottom, until a gold light came from his heart and his body faded into shadows after it happened.

The gold light went up to the tower and came in front of Elsa, Hans, and Daniel.

It stopped in place then flashed a bright light, and when it faded, it showed the true form of Axel.

He was just as Victor described him: Flat, blonde hair, pure green eyes, and he was wearing an all white uniform.

"Thank you all," he spoke in a warmer voice. "Because of you, I'm free from the evil forces of magic that controlled me. I can finally rest in peace." Then another gold light flashed, and he disappeared.

Hans started to breathe heavily and sounded like he was choking, because he was dying.

"Hans, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"No," Hans spoke in a rasped voice. "I'm dying."

"We've got to get you help then," said Daniel.

"No. It's too late for me. Just put me up against the wall."

They did as Hans said and put him against the wall.

Hans then started to unstrap the armored vest he wore and Daniel helped him to take it off, then he threw it aside, and underneath, Hans wore a light gray, long sleeved shirt.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Go. Leave me here."

"But you'll die for sure if we do," said Daniel.

"There's nothing that can save me. I got shocked by the lighting too much. I'll die even if I don't stay here. Hey, Daniel. Look at me."

Daniel looked at Hans, who smiled warmly at him.

"I was wrong about you. You're not a worthless, idiotic swordsman. You are the bravest man I've ever met in my life."

"Thank you, Prince Hans. And I'm sorry for everything we caused to you," said Daniel.

"No. I deserved it all. I was mad with power. I wanted Arendelle so much, that it blinded me. You were right, about everything. I went completely insane, ever since I first came to Arendelle."

"But why did you save us? I thought you hated us?" Elsa asked.

"I did. But when I saw you both in so much pain, something in my heart started to change. I knew if I did this I'd die, but at least I wouldn't die in vein. Like Axel, I can now rest in peace, knowing for once in my life I did the right thing. And one more thing, Daniel."

"What?"

"I know there's nothing I can say or do that'll bring Chip back, but I just want you to know, that I'm truly sorry for what I did to him. I've done terrible things to you, now I only wish I had more time, to make things right. I'm not asking either of you to forgive me, I just want you to know."

"I forgive you," Daniel said to Hans.

"Me too. I forgive you for everything."

Hans gave a sad smile and closed his eyes. "Thank you. Listen, I want you both to destroy this place."

"How?" Daniel asked.

"The cellar is near the front doors of the place, and down there, there are dozens of barrels of power and flammable liquids. Soak the powder barrels with those liquids, light it, then get as far away from here as possible."

"And what about you?" Daniel asked again.

"Leave me here. Consider it my own burial. Do this, and all the madness will all be over for good."

"All right. We'll do it," said Daniel.

"Such a wonderful place," Hans' voice started to get quieter. "If not for all the war, it would be a perfect place, a perfect world." And Hans' breathing slowed more and then it stopped, and Hans closed his green eyes.

"Goodbye, Prince Hans," Elsa said sadly.

"At least he didn't die in vein," Daniel also said sadly. "Come on. Let's do what he wanted."

Elsa nodded as they left the room, and went down to the cellar.

* * *

Down in the cellar, Elsa and Daniel found all the barrels, and were doing as Hans said, and soaking the powder barrels with the liquids.

"Okay. That's all of them," said Daniel.

"Then let's go," said Elsa and they both went up the stairs to the front doors.

"Time to blow this joint," said Daniel and he shot a ball of fire at the liquid on the floor, setting it all ablaze in fire. "Run!"

Both Elsa and Daniel pushed the doors open and ran as far away as possible.

The fire covered all the barrels, then they blew up, destroying the whole tower. The force of the explosion pushed Elsa and Daniel forward and they both fell to the ground.

They looked behind and saw the tower collapsed and burned up.

"Well, it looks like it's all over," said Daniel.

Then dark clouds started to fill the sky, a small thunderclap was heard, and then it started to pour down rain.

Elsa and Daniel got back up, and they went over to where the army was.

The army had been wiped out by half, and Anna and Kristoff looked to the mist of the rain, and then Elsa and Daniel stepped out.

They both smiled happily and ran to them.

Elsa saw them and ran up to her sister, where they grabbed and hugged each other.

Elsa then turned to Kristoff and hugged him, while Anna walked up and hugged Daniel.

After Anna let him go, the entire army turned their attention towards Daniel.

Daniel walked up to where the whole army could see him and he unsheathed his sword.

"VICTORY!" Daniel yelled raising his sword to the sky.

The army started to cheer and everyone raised their weapons as well.

Elsa walked up to Daniel and kissed him on his left cheek, and then Daniel wrapped his left arm around her.

They all walked back to the fjords of the island and boarded the boats to return to Arendelle.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now. Now there's only two chapters left, and then it's over. But I am gonna do a sequel. Can anyone guess what happens next with Elsa and Daniel? If not, well then you'll be able to find out in the next chapter. And how did you like this? Hans saving them, and risking his life, and then he becomes the good guy. And of course, no more Axel. He won't hurt anybody ever again. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	38. The Big Night

**Okay, here's the second to last chapter. I'm really gonna miss working on this story. There is still the other one I based off of this one, and the sequel, but it won't be the same. I call this one, "The Big Night" because here is where Daniel actually works up the courage and does the bravest thing a man can do. Know what I mean? If not, well you're gonna find out. Let's move on.**

* * *

The next night, as the sun was almost completely down, leaving an orange sky, and the sun all the way down on the horizon, knowing all their troubles with Axel and the goblin army was finally over, the guards were going outside, and they were each carrying a few big boxes of fireworks.

Daniel was standing in front of the gates and the guards brought the boxes, and they started to set up the fireworks.

"Anytime you're ready, sir," one of the guards said to Daniel.

Daniel then made balls of fire appear in his hands, and he shot them at the fireworks, lighting them up.

The fireworks then shot into the air, and they burst all into colors of red, green, orange, purple, and blue.

On the inside, after the fireworks began, a party had finally started, everybody grabbed a partner and got onto the dancefloor.

Daniel went back in whilst the guards kept on setting off the fireworks.

Inside, there were hundreds of people. They'd invited people from other countries to celebrate with them, and everyone was dancing, laughing, drinking, and eating. They were all happy that the madness that had invaded them was finally over.

Daniel walked along, went through the crowds of people with his head held high, finally glad to be rid of everything that happened.

He caught up with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, who'd had his left arm wrapped in a white cast.

Elsa looked to see him coming and then she walked up to him and hugged him.

Anna followed behind, and then Kristoff had just wrapped his right arm around him, trying not to hurt his left one anymore.

Anna then grabbed Kristoff by his right arm, and she pulled him along with her to the dancefloor.

Elsa and Daniel looked to them, and then Chip appeared next to Daniel.

They both looked and laughed happily, then they pulled each other in and hugged the other.

"You did it!" Chip said happily to Daniel.

"No. We did it," Daniel corrected.

Elsa then took Daniel by his right hand, and he turned his attention towards her.

"You want to dance?" she asked Daniel.

"Let's go," Daniel smiled happily as they walked to the dancefloor, still holding hands.

They got onto the floor, found a space where they could start, and then, Daniel and Elsa went into waltz, like everybody else, as the romantic music was being played by the quartet off to the side.

"I can believe we actually did it," Elsa said happily as she and Daniel were dancing.

"Yes. Finally this whole madness is over. Everything that threatened us in the past, is all behind us, and won't bother us ever again," Daniel responded. He then twirled Elsa then pulled her to him.

"We owe it all to Hans. If not for him, we'd both be dead by now."

"If we had died back there, I wouldn't have rather gone down with anybody but you."

"That's exactly how I feel."

Daniel then grabbed Elsa by her waist, lifted her up, and he spun around with her.

"It feels so great to have my life back to normal," Elsa said still smiling.

"Only now, you'll have me there for you, in case anything else ever goes wrong."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey. There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Anything."

"I recently made a reservation at that restaurant in town, I did it for two. So how'd you like to be my date tomorrow night."

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Around 8:00. I'll leave earlier to get everything set up. It's gonna be the perfect night."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00."

They stopped dancing and then they went to each other, and they shared a kiss.

The party had went on for hours, with everyone all dancing and having fun, fireworks going off, in victory outside.

Later that night, when it was really late, everyone was asleep, everyone but Daniel, who was sitting alone in the ballroom.

He was sitting on a chair from one of the tables, and he had something small and gold in his hand.

Then the king appeared from behind him. "What are you doing up this late, son?"

"I'm thinking on how I'm gonna make this perfect for her afterwards. She's the most special person in the world to me, and I'm gonna do everything to make it so nothing goes wrong."

"You're a great man." The king came and sat with him. "You have something planned, don't you?"

Daniel then turned to the king and held up the gold item. It was a golden ring, with an icy blue gem on it, that matched Elsa's eyes.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" The king asked and smiled at him.

Daniel returned the happy smile and nodded. "Yes. The first time she kissed me, was when I got us out of that old place, when I carried her through that cold blizzard. After she kissed me, I went and bought this."

Daniel handed the ring to the king and he examined it. "It's wonderful. It matches her eyes."

"It's as beautiful as she is. For the past few months I've been taking time on this decision, but now my mind is made up. It'll change my life, but I now realize I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with her."

The king gave Daniel back his ring. "How do you plan on proposing?"

"I'll give the ring to the waiters, have the chef put it in the dessert. I ordered double chocolate truffles, because I know how much your daughters love chocolate. When she takes that first bite, the ring will be there. I'm just hoping she accepts."

The king patted Daniel on his back. "Good plan, son. Good plan. Doing something as special as this for her, shows how much you really do care for her. I know she'd never turn down someone on something as special as this. I know it will work. Trust me."

"Well, I'd better get to bed, I've got a big night tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, in early afternoon, Daniel was thinking on how he was gonna ask Elsa for her hand in marriage.

He was on the roof of the castle, knowing it was a place he could be alone.

"Elsa, would you like the honor or being my bride? NO! That's pathetic. Elsa..." Daniel kneeled down. "...would you be my wife? Ah! No, no, no! Elsa, would you marry me? God, I thought I could make this perfect, but I can't even think of the right way to propose."

He looked down at the ring in his hand, and he stared into the blue gem on it.

"This is my night. I won't blow it! This may be my only chance to tell her how I truly feel, and nothing will interfere."

He kept on practicing and practicing, he talked like he were really asking Elsa for her hand in marriage, and he did his best to make it feel so real, so he could be ready for tonight.

* * *

That night, when the moon was full and high in the sky, and stars were all over, as far as the eye could see, Daniel was at the restaurant, and he'd already made sure everything was set up. He gave the chef his ring, for them to put it in the dessert, and he was standing outside, waiting for Elsa.

He looked through the crowds of people, and then saw Else walking to him, wearing her usual, icy blue dress.

"Good evening," Daniel greeted her.

"Good evening," Elsa replied.

"Shall we?" Daniel held out his right arm.

"Lead the way," Elsa replied and locked her left arm with his.

They walked inside and took their seats at their reserved table.

"This is really nice, Daniel. No one has ever done anything this special for me before. I wish there was a way I could repay you for everything you've done."

"There might just be a way you can."

"How?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"How were you able to do all this? It can be a little hard to get a reservation here."

"I managed. I kept a stash of some of my saved up money hidden, and I was saving that for something like this. I've devoted everything I can into making this night perfect for us. Ah, right on schedule."

Elsa then looked and saw 5 men with violins came up, and they started playing slow and romantic music for them. She turned back to Daniel and smiled warmly at him, and he returned it, and they both stared into each other's eyes, happy to be together.

Everything else had actually gone as Daniel had planned, they both had a good dinner, which was eggplant parmigiana, and the men played their music for them, making the night for them so romantic.

After they'd both finished dinner, the chef and waiters brought came out and took their plates, then laid down two more, with the dessert, double chocolate truffles.

"You even ordered dessert?" Elsa asked.

"Just for you. I know how much you love it. Double chocolate truffles," Daniel replied. He turned to the chef, who winked at him, because it was all in place, and Daniel winked back.

The chef and waiters, along with the musicians left them.

"It's just you and I now," said Daniel. "Enjoy it."

Elsa picked up her truffle, sniffed it, and sighed heavily at its wonderful smell. She took a bite, sunk her teeth into it, and when she did, she bit onto something else. "What's this?" She picked up a napkin and spat the thing into it, then cleaned it off. She looked at the ring and her eyes widened. "Is this why you planned all of this?"

"Yep. I wanted to make this perfect, because of how special you are to me. I wanted to make it a special night for a special woman like you."

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me," Elsa said a little tearfully, but were tears of joy.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Elsa came face to face with him. "Does this answer your question?" She then planted a big kiss on his lips.

After she kissed him, Daniel started to glow fiery red. "So when will we do all of this?"

"Let's give it a couple of days. We'll need a little time to plan everything out."

"Come on. I've got another place to take us to."

Daniel held his hand out and Elsa took hold and they left the restaurant.

* * *

On a hilltop outside of town, Elsa and Daniel were sitting on a big branch of a tree, staring at the moon and stars.

"So what made you decide you'd want to marry me?" Elsa asked.

"The first time I ever saw you, I froze in place at your beauty. I spent a lot of time trying to think it over, whether you were the one for me or not. And that day, after I saved us from Hans, when you kissed me, my mind was made up. I realized that even if it does make me a king, I want to be with you forever."

"You're sweet. Of all things you've ever done for me, this is so much better and more special than any of it put together."

"We really have bonded over the great period of time I've been here. To think I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay."

"What made you think that exactly?"

"Well, with all the problems we had in the past, those horrid creatures, our darksides, my best friend turning on me, 13 rouge princes trying to kill us, and a wicked man with powers of darkness, it just put a big burden on my life, and it made me so confused, but now that it's all over, I can finally think straight again."

"To be honest, it put a burden on my life, too. All this stuff, it all kept happening so fast, it kept falling on me, completely unexpectedly. It really changed my life for good, and I thought that was a bad thing."

"And now?"

"Well, thanks to you, I finally realized that changes in life aren't all bad. You were a change in my life, and you turned out to be the best one that's ever happened."

"Your father was right. He knew you wouldn't reject my proposal."

"How could I reject someone as sweet and caring as you?"

"And how could I ever reject someone as beautiful and warm hearted as you? I may soon be your husband, but in the past, I've protected you, and that's not about to change. I'll always be there like I have been for you. And I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I'm around."

Elsa put her hand on Daniel's face and she kissed him on the lips. "And for that, I'll be forever thankful."

"We should get home. We have to start planning the ceremonies and all that."

"You're right. Let's go."

Daniel picked Elsa up and he jumped off the branch.

They both took each other's hands and they walked back to the castle.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The next chapter is their wedding. And that's the final chapter. :( But though this story may be ending, there's still the sequel to come and there's the other one that I based off of this. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	39. Wedding Day

**All right. This is it. The final chapter. Elsa and Daniel will wed, and then it's over. I'll try to make this as long as possible, but it might not have a lot for this one. There's also one more part I think you'll be surprised at, in the end. Anyone know what I mean. Here's a hint: It leads to the sequel. Let's move on, and finish it.**

* * *

The day had finally come. A few days after Daniel had proposed, everything was set up. Daniel would wed Queen Elsa, and the whole town was gathering in the church, waiting for the whole thing to start.

Up at the castle, Elsa and Daniel were both getting ready.

In one room, Elsa and Anna were in there. Elsa was standing in front of a mirror, wearing her mother's old wedding gown, with Anna standing right next to her.

There were also a few maids in there with her, who were fixing any problem with the dress.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. We couldn't find your mother's veil," one of the maids said to Elsa.

"That won't be a problem," Elsa replied. And then she made a bunch of snow appear all around, and surround her face. From all that snow, a veil as white as the snow materialized on her face.

"How do I look?" Elsa turned to her sister.

"You've never looked more beautiful," Anna replied.

"You're always yourself, Anna. Unimaginably kind," Elsa smiled to her. "I always thought you would get married before me."

"So did I. I can't believe you actually found someone who's like you, in a lot of ways."

"Yet completely different. I think we're ready."

In another room, Daniel was in there with a few servants, and he was also standing in front of a few big mirrors, and straightening up his suit, which had a clean, white, long sleeves shirt, black pants and dress shoes, and he was fixing a black bow tie around his neck.

When he finished with it, Chip appeared by his side.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked his spirit friend.

"You look great," Chip replied.

"Thanks for being my best man for this."

"What else are best friends for?"

As Daniel continued to check his suit, the servant Kai came up to him, carrying his suit's black jacket.

Kai helped Daniel slip it over him, and then Chip helped him straighten it out.

"So who's walking her down the aisle?" Daniel asked.

"That would be me."

Daniel looked to see Kristoff, who still had his left arm in the cast.

"Anna asked me if I would volunteer. And I just can't say no to her."

"Gloves please," Daniel asked, and one of the servants came up and gave him a pair of white gloves.

Daniel put them on and started fitting them, making sure they were on fully.

"All right. Let's go," said Daniel, as he walked towards the door and the servants and Kristoff followed along with him, while Chip vanished into thin air.

* * *

Out inside the church, Daniel was standing there at the altar, and he had Chip by his side, along with a few guards.

Daniel looked towards the front row and saw his parents sitting there, his mother trying to stop crying, but she couldn't, because she was so happy for him, and his father winked at him, and Daniel returned it.

Daniel just stood there, all nervous and happy at the same time inside, because he couldn't believe he was actually getting married. He turned his back from everyone in the rows of seats, and looked towards the preist, standing in the middle of the altar, and waited.

Then a person came and sat at the organ in the church and started to play the wedding march.

Daniel turned back around and looked down the aisle, there, Kristoff was walking Elsa down the aisle, his right arm locked with their left arm.

Everyone in their rows looked to her, as she was walked down by the mountain man.

Elsa looked straight towards Daniel, and through her veil, Daniel could see her smiling happily at him, and he returned it. Daniel took off both his gloves, and handed them to Chip, who was by his side, then he held his right hand out for his bride.

When Elsa reached him, she took his right hand with her own right hand and stood up on the altar with him, while Kristoff went and sat down next to Daniel's parents.

Elsa threw her veil back and she and Daniel took hold of each other's hands.

The whole ceremony started and the priest opened up his book, and started to read, and go through everything. It all went along as planned, the priest spoke his sentences, and the bride and groom ringed each other.

"Do you, Daniel, take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Elsa, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

And the whole crowd just stayed silent.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa and Daniel pulled in and shared their kiss to make their marriage official, and everyone applauded them.

* * *

Back at the castle, they had the wedding dances, all men and women on the dancefloor, dancing happily with each other.

While the other people danced, Elsa and Daniel also were on there dancing together.

"I know that this is the best decision I've ever made in my life," said Daniel.

"Mine too. I feel so happy."

"And I'm gonna do my best to make sure you stay happy."

Then everyone cleared the floor and the king appeared behind Elsa, and Daniel's mother came up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

Both Elsa and Daniel turned to their parents and started to dance with them.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Daniel," said his mother. "I knew you would find a beautiful woman like Queen Elsa, I always knew."

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me. I'm glad you and dad approve of her."

"My little boy, all grown up," and she started crying again, while still dancing with her son.

"Mom, it's okay. I may be grown up and married now, but I'm always gonna be your son," Daniel tried reassuring her.

His mother nodded and tried to, but she couldn't stop crying, but she did manage to turn her frown upside down.

With Elsa and her father, they were dancing on a different part of the floor, apart from Daniel and his mother.

"How do you like this, Elsa?" asked the king.

"Oh, I love it so much. It's even better than I thought it'd be. He makes me so happy. He now means almost as much as Anna does to me."

"I know how you really care for him. I know he will make a fine ruler. I just hope it doesn't change him. I like him the way he is."

"I do, too. I know he'll never change. I won't let it happen."

As the father-daughter and mother-son dance went on, everyone else just stayed on the sidelines, watching it all fall through.

After it finished, everyone was at the tables, after the cake cutting ceremony.

Elsa and Daniel were together, along with Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa picked up a fork, and tapped her crystal glass with it. "Attention, everyone." Elsa called out.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Thank you. As you all know, Daniel and I are going to be leaving for our honeymoon soon, we won't be gone more than a month, but when we get back, I want you all to make sure a coronation is set up, for him to be crowned the new king of Arendelle. Thank you for your attention."

She sat back down and everyone went about their business.

After a little while longer, the captain came up to Elsa and Daniel.

"Your ship is ready, Your Highness."

Elsa looked to Daniel. "Shall we?" And she held her hand out.

Daniel smiled at her and stood up, then he swept her off of her feet, and lifted her up. "Let's."

And he went off, and they went down to the fjords to board their ship, with Daniel carrying Elsa the whole way.

When they boarded their ship, they stood on the stern section of the ship, and the crowd watched them, and Elsa through her bouquet of flowers, which Anna had managed to catch, and Kristoff pulled her next to him, and next to Kristoff, was Sven, with Olaf on his back.

The ship started to sail off, and Elsa and Daniel waved to the crowds of people, and underneath the railing of the stern of their ship, a big sign was tacked to there, with the words "Just Married" in big, icy blue lighters.

"So where are we going for out honeymoon?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"It's a surprise, but I know you're gonna love it. A whole month, just you and I," Daniel replied.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Are you looking forward to being crowned king, next month?"

"I think I'm even more nervous about that, than I was this amazing wedding."

Elsa leaned up and kissed him on his lips. "Don't worry. You'll make a fine king. And Anna and I will be there with you every step of the way."

Both of them leaned in to each other and shared another kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Unknown to anyone though, after Axel had died, his powerful magic over darkness didn't die with him, it went on, in search of a new host. And it had found someone good enough to impress it.

On a small island, completely torn up and abandoned, and not a soul there, except one person.

In an old house, a man with short, slicked back, jet-black hair, pale white skin, wearing completely black clothes, and golden yellow eyes, was sitting in one room, and surrounding him in dozens of cages, there were hundreds and hundreds of deadly, venomous snakes.

He sat in an old chair, next to a flipped, broken and smashed up table, petting a light green snake, with yellow-orange eyes.

He then felt a strange presence near him, and then he looked behind him. There he saw a small, purple ball, with black shadows mystifying all around it.

The ball then zoomed at him and shot into his chest, shrouding his whole body in black and purple flames.

The flames completely surrounded his body and he got up and stood straight.

The shadow flames faded and he conjured some of it up in his hands.

"This power it's...so strong. I love this," he said grinning wickedly.

He made the black and purple flames shroud his body again, and he started to charge up something with it. The shadows started to go all black, and he charged it up more and more, until he unleashed the purple and black fire, making it start to shroud all of his snakes.

The snakes then started to grow, and burst out of their cages.

They enlarged until they were at least 7 feet tall, and very wide. Then they started to grow arms and legs, with sharp claws.

"Yes. My own army of sinister creatures. And a great power. This isn't enough though. I need more snakes!" He started to laugh loudly and wickedly again, and he unleashed another big force of black and purple flames. He'd fully embraced the dark magic.

* * *

**The End.**

**Well that's it. That's what'll lead to the sequel. It's one I think I'm gonna call, "Return of the Darkness." I hope you enjoyed reading this. Because I really enjoyed working on it. I hope I did good with that wedding thing, cause I'm not an expert on how weddings work. I'm really gonna miss working on it, because this is one of my favorite stories, and it's the first one I've completed. I can't believe it's been two years has it, since I started it. That seems so long ago. Thank you for all your likes and reviews, thank you for all your time, viewers.**


End file.
